El dinero no hace la felicidad
by Chiiba-san
Summary: Shizuru Fujino una mujer multimillonaria pierde todo y ha sido abandonada por su esposa de quién no se sabe nada, ¿Qué cosas le deparará el destino?
1. Capitulo 1

El dinero nunca ha hecho la felicidad.

** I La vida no siempre es de color de rosa.**

Ahh… Shi..zu..ru…esp..espe..ra "_Diablos, llego tarde, si sigues así no podré contenerme…" _mmm

Fu fu fu, lo siento…es que me gusta estar a tu lado, no quiero que estés tan lejitos de mi – mm lo…entiend….Shiz…detente…trabajo…yo…. – Esta bien, nos vemos a la tarde le decía mientras depositaba un beso en esos labios que al besarlo se perdía por completo.

Si amor, te veo luego – Mami! – hey si no es mi pequeña Suki, ¿cómo estás cariño? –Bien mami, me irás a dejar a la escuela con mama – lo siento Suki, mami está atrasada para ir a la oficina, yo te llevaré – mouu, está bien, me hubiese gustado ir con ambas – a nosotras también, cariño, bueno nos vemos a la tarde ¿les gustaría ir al cine? Siii! – las horas transcurrieron lentamente.

Llegada la tan esperada primavera, la brisa cálida de Abril, suavemente las ramas de los cerezos cosquillean gentilmente los cabellos castaños, miraba el atardecer desde su balcón, una ligera sonrisa asomo a su rostro, pues lo tenía absolutamente todo, una casona en los campos de Kyoto, ciudad natal, con los últimos lujos, a su lado la mujer de su vida, quien le llevaba la comida diaria, entregando todo lo que hiciese falta y su pequeña hija Suki, una niña de 5 años que poseía los mismos ojos que su progenitora, una hermosa cabellera azulada corta, siempre le resaltó una duda, pues nunca conoció las características de su donante, si bien la doctora Yokho le indico que quería hacer un experimento ocurriendo el nacimiento de su hija, tan solo se imagina que tenía su cabello azul, sin duda hermoso, era su alegría de todos los días, además conviviendo con su amiga-hermana Tokiha Mai que llegó a vivir los últimos años cuando ocurrió un incendio en su comuna, se llevaban muy bien, se conocían desde pequeñas, las circunstancias de la vida las separó por un tiempo, para volverse a reencontrar, todo estaba en orden, todo era color de rosa – Suspiró mirando el nuboso cielos, cuyas nubes pintaban entre un color rosáceos y carmesí que daban una apariencia encantadora.

Al día siguiente Shizuru se despertó sin encontrar a esa bella mujer durmiendo a su lado, se había levantado muy temprano, solo imaginaba que tenía demasiado trabajo, se dirigió a dejar a su hija a la escuela, para tomarse la mañana en dar un paseo por el mall.

"_Perdóname Shizuru…perdóname…volveré…volveré…lo prometo…Suki hija mía te amo, te amo. Necesito tiempo…eso es todo…"_

Siendo y las 12 del día una peli naranja llegaba del taller mecánico en su auto, cuando observa a lo lejos 3 camiones, y 5 patrullas de la brigada policial a las afueras de la casa de su amiga, desesperada, aceleró para llegar e ir a preguntar al oficial que irrumpieron en la casa sin autorización alguna, como si en busca de algún traficante o algo por el estilo fuese.

Oficial que está ocurriendo – preguntaba desesperada, contenía las lágrimas que sus ojos que amenazaban con salir pronto – Mi nombre es Takamura Yu - Ud es.. ¿Shizuru Fujino?- no oficial, soy Tokiha Mai, amiga de Fujino-san – Ya veo mire señorita, le informamos que estamos en busca de la esposa de su amiga, y como nadie salía al llamado nuestro, les di la orden a mis hombres para que ingresaran en la casa, acaba de llegar los camiones de embargo para llevarse todo - ¡QUE! – Usted está loco, como que se llevaran las cosas de mi amiga, Ni siquiera está aquí como se les ocurre – Lo lamento mucho son órdenes de mis superiores, mire estamos buscando a la esposa de su amiga por:

Falsificación de tarjetas de crédito

Robo de identidades

Estafas en las grandes empresas

Solicitud de préstamos por más de 20.000 yenes mensuales por 3 años. – Esto es una broma ¿verdad? – No, señorita, como le informe este señor presente es el encargado de llevarse hasta realizar la suma que deben

¡Mai, Mai! – Que está ocurriendo – preguntaba histérica al observar como estaba lleno de policías y personal llevándose alfombras, muebles, sillas, etc. – Shizuru llegue y estaban todos estos hombres, dicen que tu esposa es estafadora y un sinfín de cosas, debe mucho dinero y por eso se llevan todo – No, no, no , imposible oficial mire mi nombre es Shizuru Fujino y mi esposa es imposible que sea eso que usted llama – NO! No permitiré que me llame mentiroso, debo retirarme si sabe del paradero de su esposa, haga el favor de notificarme, hasta luego.

-No se lleve esos muebles! – debo hacerlo señorita

Mai que haré, Suki…aún está en la escuela, que le diré

Oiga! Espere no me deje con la palabra en la boca- estúpido oficial!

Debo llamarte "_Contesta, por favor contesta…" –__**Por favor grabe su mensaje después del tono – (3 vez llamando) **__Contéstame el teléfono, por favor, con esta son 3 veces, por que suena tu mensajería de voz, donde estas, porque la policía te busca, dime donde estas…por..favor" _

MI AMOR DONDE ESTÁS!...

* * *

><p>NA: Hola hola mis queridos lectores, aquí traigo una nueva historia, realizando limpieza de cosas en mi pc, me sigo encontrando con historias cubiertas de telarañas jajaj, de unas ideas que me rondaban en la cabeza hace tiempo quería demostrar una cara de la moneda cuando se tiene mucho y queda en la nada, al igual como aquellos que empiezan desde lo más bajo y están en lo más alto como se pudo apreciar en la película "The Pursuit of Happyness"… la había dejado inconclusa a falta de inspiración ademas de no acordarme de su existencia, por ello me dedique solamente a "salvando un corazón herido" que es un poco a lo que me dedico; espero que sea de su agrado y me permitan saber de sus opiniones, muchas gracias que tengan una linda semana, si a ustedes que me leen, les envió a cada una un fuerte abrazo. Pronto actualizaré Salvando a un Corazón Herido, mientras les dejo con este otro fic, y posiblemente haga una continuación de unos de mis one-shot ustedes digan cual prefieren :D ¡Comenten!


	2. Capitulo 2

Hola hola! :D quiero agradecer a quienes me dejaron sus comentarios:

**-Coky b:** que alegría leer que te ha fascinado el cap, ojala pienses lo mismo de los siguientes jeje y si pobrecita Shizuru, es que ella tiene ese caracter de obtener todo y como soportar cosas, asi que veamos que tal le va con el paso de los cap, espero tus comentarios y que tengas una linda semana, un abrazo :)

**-Karl:** hola gracias por comentar y bueno con el paso de los capitulos se irán dando a conocer cada personaje, aqui esta el cap espero te guste :)

**-Hera sama:** Gracias a ti cariño por pasarte a leer y comentar, espero que te guste este cap, esperaré con ansias cualquier comentario :3 un abrazo

**-Liz :** hola hola, ojala no haber demorado tanto en actualizar y siempre que te guste el cap, cuidate mucho que tengas linda semana.

**-Guest:** en este cap ojala despejar algunas dudas tuyas, y como he dicho a veces lo desconocido o la falta de información llama un poco la atención, ojala sigas leyendo y comentando, que tengas una linda semana, saludos :)

_**Disclaimers:** Los personajes de Mai Hime no me pertenecen solo los tome prestados por un ratito_

* * *

><p>II - De un salto a la pobreza…y ¿ahora que?<p>

Ahí estaba llorando no de pena, si no de rabia, como pudo ser, tener tanto todo lo que mucha gente anhela lo he perdido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, milésima de segundos bastaron para quedar en la calle, la angustia agobia mi corazón, mi amiga Mai intenta detener a los trabajadores, la duda se asoma, en que estaba metida mi esposa.- que le diré a mi pequeña Suki que su "mami" no está..existe una leve esperanza que esta casa sea nuestra aún…

Veo aparcar un pequeño automóvil, mi corazón se acelera, mi intuición me dice que no son buenas noticias - se acerca un joven alto cabello negro, un abogado que fue enviado de la fiscalía, todo estaba ahí, los papeles que no esperaba ver con lujo y detalle, está siendo real, ahora ni casa teníamos, se le entregó al banco absolutamente todo, son las 1pm y mi hija esta pronta a llegar, dónde viviríamos, no lograba moverme estaba perpleja, este joven amable denotaba tristeza en sus ojos al decirme que la propiedad salió a remate y todas mis cuentas están vacías, me dejaron el auto de esa manera podría tener refugio mientras busco un hogar, aún falta dinero por reponer, pero no estoy en peligro a caer presa por las deudas de Haru… sólo me notifican de sus actos-

El final, ¿un nuevo comienzo?eso he escuchado, nunca existe el fin, tan solo una nueva forma de comenzar, algo debo hacer…pero que, como-

Así es mi nombre es Shizuru Fujino la gran heredera de los Fujino, con 25 años de edad casada con la gran empresaria Haru Kosaki, el amor de mi vida, la mujer soñada de cualquier persona, atractiva, generosa, amable, atenta con los suyos, la que he conocido hace más de 6 años, cuando iba en preparatoria, si de ella me enamoré, a quien le confié todo de mí, si ella…me ha dejado junto a mi hija Suki y mi prácticamente hermana Mai en la calle, sin nada, jamás avisó, solo se esfumo como el humo de un cigarrillo que se mezcla con el aire para dispersarse, se nota que no le importó dejar a su hija, debo planear algo por la desaparición de su "mami, entre mi desesperación tomo el celular para realizar una última llamada, a quienes amo por todo lo que han hecho por mí, mis padres…insisto en llamar pues no contestan.- ahora escucho la voz de mi madre, se oía tajante, sería, nuevamente aparece esa presión en mi pecho, indicando que no iba nada bien.

-Shizuru hija a que debo el agrado de tu llamada – (su voz era seca, fría, desconocí por primera vez a mi madre) – mamá te llamaba, ha ocurrido algo completamente inesperado, llegó la policía y personas del banco han embargado todo – oh.-fue su escueta respuesta – madre estás escuchando, estoy en la calle no tengo nada, solo con Mai y Suki, no sé dónde está Haru .-Esfando a la gente probablemente – dio en clavo, sabía que me dolía.- co...como sabes eso, porque dices algo así – exclamé furiosa.- estamos molestos Shizuru tu esposa estafo a tu padre con un millón de yenes y unos contratos falsos que realizó en el extranjero, tu padre o más bien nosotros casi quedamos en la quiebra, por suerte es astuto y está arreglando todo, por mi parte no puedo ayudarte mucho hija, tu padre no quiere verte, has deshonrado a la familia…

-Deshonrar a la familia…¿yo? Pero si no hice nada, me vengo a enterar de todo ahora, como es eso posible .- madre ayúdame porfavor! – Lo siento Shizuru, que estés bien…

Sentía que todo se venía abajo, mis piernas temblaban como si perdiera fuerzas ahí estaba Mai sosteniéndome entre sus brazos con un gesto de tendrá que estar todo bien ¿no?, se asoma el bus que deja a Suki, me solté de los brazos y me aferre a su pequeño cuerpo, susurrando a su oído que todo iba a estar bien, que la protegería, inventé que nos cambiaríamos de casa porque la arreglarían, se puso contenta pero preguntaba por su mami, le dije que estaba trabajando demasiado y debía viajar hoy mismo no habría opción de buscarle.-para mi mejor no verla por ahora.

Metimos la ropa en las maletas todas en mi auto, ya que el de Mai se vendió para encontrar algún lugar para vivir. Tenía que empezar por algo mudarnos fue lo primero, traté de buscar en Kyoto pero era excesivamente caro arrendar algo, me dirigí a la capital, no obtuve suerte, Hiroshima, y muchas otras prefecturas simplemente nada al alcance…la corredora de propiedades de mala gana me llevó a una pequeña ciudad llamada Fuuka, en mi vida me imaginé una ciudad con ese nombre, y tampoco tenía previsto a caer en lo que la gente llama clase media, ahí estaba una pequeña casa la única acomodada a nuestro dinero…le dije a la corredora que a más tardar le llamaría al día siguiente si es que había alguna que me gustase.

La primera noche nos fuimos a un hotel, cercano, nada agradable pero era lo más barato, Mai se encargó de hacer dormir a Suki, yo solo me dediqué a llorar, no porque se fue, si no si sería capaz de salir adelante no teniendo nada… a cada hora revisaba el celular algún correo, llamada, pero nada, absolutamente nada, no había rastros de mi amor, mi querida Haru, da risa digo mi amor cuando por dentro estoy furiosa, como buena Fujino sé fingir con mi mascara perfecta…

Llegada la mañana me levantó temprano, Suki aún dormía, le comenté a mi confidente que la cuidará mientras iba a ver unos asuntos, tomó la dirección del periódico que me dejó la corredora, estaba en el barrio pero no la encontraba, no la memoricé no acostumbro a una fachada tan barata…por fín la veo y apretó el acelerador, cuando iba a frenar no lo conseguí, se estaba averiando mi auto y yo dentro, mi mala suerte, opte por maniobrar al volante y terminé estrellada en el muro de una casa, exactamente al lado de la mía, eche abajo la rejilla de fierro, creo que eran unas cajas con dulces japoneses, escuché el grito de una joven, una voz me pareció un tanto sexy –No-No! ¡Pero que carajos le pasa! – Disculpe yo – mire lo que ha hecho! me costó dinero y trabajo colocar la reja! O noooo mis pasteles! Que haré con esos pedidos - no sabe conducir señoooor…a…señorita! - lo lamento pero que mal educada, como me está gritando, estoy disculpandome, acaso fue mi intención hacerle esto pues no.- no se preocupe que le devolveré el dinero para que lo haga de nuevo (si claro, de donde, ¿acaso llueve dinero?)

-Obviamente haré que me devuelva hasta el último peso señorita, buscaré un abogado, miré el desastre que ha hecho – Hermana! Necesito que compres ingredientes para hacer los pedidos de Daifuku otra vez.

-mire como dejó mi auto.- y usted como dejó mi casa y mis pedidos! – no es mi problema que ande dejando sus cosas por ahí – Pues la iba a cargar al furgón y algunas llevármelas en la motocicleta! Sabe que más señorita iremos en mi motocicleta ahora mismo a la policía, arreglar esto de una vez por todas! – a no, se espera, quizás es una ladrona, me querrá secuestrar – ja ja ustedes los de clase alta siempre mirando en menos, disculpe si no vivo en una mansión, no tengo el último modelo de auto como usted con su BMW y no voy al spa con amigas, pero no soy delicuente! soy muy distinta a usted! – Pero necesito sus datos así le daré el deposito, un seguro o algo, por favor!

– no caeré en sus juegos señorita, iremos a la policía, se nos otorgará un abogado y tendrá que pagar los daños simple – su nombre, por favor, dígamelo para que dejemos de gritarnos no cree – (estaba aguantando mis lágrimas, no podía dejarlas salir, todo estaba mal todo…_Lo que me faltaba para que mi vida en si fuese el más grande de los fiascos, perdí todo, estoy sola con mi amiga e hija, ahora tuve un accidente del cual soy culpable no del todo claro está, ¿Por qué? ¿Que hice mal?..._

(suspiro) Está bien...-

* * *

><p>Este es el siguiente cap, ojala sea de su agrado, disculpen si es muy cortito pero asi los tenía guardado jejeje los proximos serán un poco más extensos y esperaré por comentarios, criticas, sugerencias etc. :D ! que tengan todosas una linda semana :3 les envio un fuerte abrazo!


	3. Capitulo 3

III – Como el perro y el gato

Por fin llegaba el día de los preparativos para la ceremonia para los alumnos de preparatoria, los que cursaban su último año se les haría un aperitivo entre charlas, entrevista para el futuro prometedor de cada uno de ellos, que camino seguirían…entre ellos estaba mi hermana Alyssa tiene 18 años, no nos parecemos mucho, pero de que salió del vientre de mi difunta madre si que lo es, vivimos además con Mikoto Minagui huérfana que mi madre la acogió al encontrarla en la calle un día lluvioso cuando yo tenía 5 años, nos llevamos muy bien, mi madre falleció en un accidente automovilístico, en realidad murió de hiportemia, había tenido un serio problema en el trabajo y su jefe al parecer le golpeo…y nos gritaba pues ella nos llevaba a todos lado juntas, devuelta a casa, ella tomó otro camino, las nubes se asomaban, una fuerte llovizna azotaba la ciudad, increíblemente nevó después…el auto quedo incrustado entre los árboles, ella nos sacó a las 3, Mikoto con 9 y mi hermana con 5 años y yo con 10 años…su calor corporal nos mantuvo vivas, el sol daba señales y estábamos rodeados de unos señores de traje amarillos, azules…sirenas por doquier…mi madre Saeko Kuga nos salvó a las tres...desde entonces yo me he encargado de ellas dos, muchas veces fuimos a parar al hospital por intoxicación- pues a mí la comida no se da, por mi comería solo mayonesa pero no podría hacerle eso a mi hermana Alyssa y a Mikoto…este día ellas estaban preparando Daifuku, una vez hicieron y los profesores probaron quedaron encantados con el exquisito sabor, por eso lo solicitaron por montones nos prestaron el furgón de excursión y otras cajas las llevaría yo, estaba tranquilamente buscando piezas de repuesto para mi motocicleta, cuando siento un gran estruendo, un auto último modelo bmw por poco y más ingresaba en mi casa, aplastó todas las cajas que teníamos, estaba creía que era una vieja de 80 años que ni debe ver…pero en cuanto la vi salir del automóvil quedé impactada por tanta belleza, sus piernas bien contorneadas, su acento –hey que diablos estoy diciendo desde cuando me he fijado así por una mujer, tengo claro que tortilla no soy – una gritadera le hice, lo que me sacó de casillas fue que me trata de secuestradora osea que se cree, insistia en que le diera mi nombre numero de teléfono que tenía mucho dinero para devolver todo..pero no crei una pisca de sus palabras hasta que posee mis ojos en los de ella nuevamente preguntando por mi nombre, sus ojos ..sus dos rubies pedían a gritos que no salieran lágrimas..

– su nombre, por favor, dígamelo para que dejemos de gritarnos no cree –

(suspiro) Está bien…

Y usted como se llama – pregunté estaba como ida- hola señorita- digame su nombre ahora

-¿Perdón qué? – me está tomando el pelo, me acabo de presentar soy Kuga Natsuki, es sorda acaso

-Oh mis sinceras disculpas Natsuki-chan _**"¿chan?- ¿Natsuki? Y a esta quien le dio confianza de nombrarme así"**_ soy Shizuru Fujino _**"de kirisaki me reservaré esto"**_ …está contenta, ya le dije mi nombre, podemos irnos ahora?

-Kuga Natsuki! Qué diablos es todo este desastre y griterío – aaahh salió Alyssa tendrá 18 pero parece que fuera mi mamá como lo detesto – como que ..no estas viendo que hay un auto metido aquí dentro aplasto todos los Daifuku tiró la reja - Ya me disculpe mi auto se averió lo siento – interrumpio la castaña.

-Hermana ven por favor tenemos que hablar – que quieres alyssa! Nat…estas culpando a la señorita por echarte abajo la reja – si porque más sería"_**Estoy furiosa"**_

-Bueno tiene averiado el auto, quizás los frenos fallaron tu sabes de eso eres mecánica, además cobrarle por los daños Natsuki nunca soldaste esa reja

-Como que no

-No – decía acercándose para jarlar de la oreja a la ojiverde – si te fijas estaba enganchada al muro, pídele que nos ayude con los Daifuku, le arreglas el automóvil, que ella nos lleve listo, mama estaría muy molesta con esa actitud tuya

No saques a mamá ella no está! – "_**Estaba perdiendo los estribos, los tonos de voz subían" **_

_**-**_Pero eres idéntica Natsuki, te veo y es verla a ella…la única diferencia es tu eres una amargada, en cambio mamá era muy cariñosa, amable con las personas…te hace falta un novio o novia qué sé yo

-Urusai…iré hablar con ella quédate aquí y Mikoto dónde está – Salió con Nao, me encargó que terminará unos pocos luego vendría.

De mala gana me dirigí sin antes echar un vistazo a la reja y efectivamente tenía unos ganchos de fierro en el muro y otros en la reja, lo olvidé completamente, me carga tener que pedir disculpas

-Ejem - Señorita Fujino – sentía el rostro caliente

-Cuanto cree usted que salga todo, pero le pido -No..venía a disculparme –le interrumpí

¿Perdón? – me miraba desconcertada

-Que he venido a disculparme, por gritarle, no se preocupe, este sería el trato usted me permite checar su auto, deberá ayudar a preparar Daifuku llevarnos a la preparatoria y listo

Lo siento pero no me puedo permitir algo así, destruí su hogar, la entrada.- la verdad es que mentí – ¿qué?

-La reja no estaba soldada simplemente se salió de los ganchos existentes en el muro al menos no permitió que pasara a la casa – _**siento que será peor**_

¿O sea usted me quería robar? – increíble y yo bajándome a su nivel para que no hubiese problema que se ha creído!

-Oiga no me levanté el tono, nos podemos equivocar ¿no?

-Mentirosa!

-No soy mentirosa!

-Idiota! Estúpida! –"_Ups, nunca antes había dicho estas palabras…"_

-Imbe…arg! – _**ok no podía con este griterío, de mal en peor**_

A ver qué iba a decir, dígalo, escúpalo como dicen ustedes – _**Su rostro enrojecido, estaba muy molesta sin duda**_

No diré nada

Dígalo – _**miraba desafiante**_

Que no le dije! – _**Si seguía no respondería de mis actos**_

Pero que tenemos aquí – vaya, vaya... cachorra desde cuando te guardas esta pelea marital, linda chica, sabía que le eras al otro lado, muy bien campeona – _**Ah no, esta maldita araña me las pagará**_ – Natsuki nos la presentarás – _**Mikoto ¿tú también?**_

Callate Nao y Mikoto no le sigas la corriente, primero muerta antes de fijarme en alguien sobretodo como ella!

-Me disculpan pero soy una mujer felizmente casada – esputó la castaña _**"¿**__lo soy?_

- ¡Ya basta! Usted señorita de ojos rojos venga ayudarme, tu Natsuki encárgate de arreglarle el vehículo, Nao y MIkoto ordenen todo nos quedan 3 horas para irnos a las entrevistas y tener todo esto presente! – _**Jamás había visto tan molesta a mi hermanita, sin duda ha de ser importante todo esto..uff..no me quedará otra que la resignación.**_

- Señorita Fujino permiso checare su auto y tranquila de la cocina se puede ver, si piensa que le robare algo

-(suspiro) Entonces iré a ayudar, no me quedará otra…- Vamos Nao debemos ordenar

Las hora transcurriendo rápidamente, solo demoré una hora en arreglarle el vehículo a Shizuru "_**Shizuru ehh…dios.."**_ tenía malo el radiador y frenos, las pastillas, acaso nunca lo llevaba a mantención – yo me fui en la furgoneta con unas cajas, arreglos florares, me tenían para el mandado sin duda, mi hermana junto a Nao y Mikoto, se fueron en el automóvil de Shi..Fujino-san, siendo las 3 de la tarde me llevo de regreso a casa.

-Gracias Natsuki, quedó como nuevo, en verdad gracias – decía entregándole una sonrisa

-"_**bella sonrisa, Kuga que diantres te ocurre," **_Sí, si , como diga, no crea que con esto somos amigas o algo, usted siga su camino y yo con el mío ojala no verle nunca más

-Sin duda es bastante arrogante, trato de ser amable y me trata de esta forma- dígame que quiere que haga, por ya ...ya no sé – lágrimas desbordaban de sus orbes

- _**"que me des un beso – ¡que! Como pienso estas cosas, no no natsuki mala, mala, mala" oh no no llores por favor, lágrimas no! – **_No llore, eso quiero – giré mi rostro en dirección contraria, nuevamente los colores subían a mis mejillas- es muy…linda…para llorar, tampoco merezco sus lágrimas…se ve más bonita cuando sonríe

-Gracias, podría pedirle un favor enorme

-Uhm que, yo ya no tengo nada que ver con usted, el trato fue cumplido que quiere ahora _**"en verdad ya no podía con esto, probablemente habría una discusión enorme nuevamente"**_

-Podría…abrazarme – _**Carajos me está pidiendo que le abrase, nos conocimos recién hoy y ya quiere algo así, ¡cómo se aprovecha! nadie invade mi espacio personal**_

-Como se le ocurre que haré eso, no no…olvídelo – furiosa intentó sacarme el cinturón de seguridad el cual se atascó ¡_**Maldito cinturón justo ahora! argg**_

-Por favor…es todo lo que necesito…- comenzó a sollozar "¿_**Porque son tan lloronas las mujeres? también lo soy…más en mi vida derrame lágrimas" –**_Esta bien – ¿_**acabo de acceder a que invadan mi espacio personal? **_

Shizuru no lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó a los brazos de la peli azul, estaba teniendo un día fatal, problema tras problema, debía ir a comprar camas y lo necesario para cambiarse, pues no soportaban ya vivir en ese hotel, el abrazo era cálido por parte de la morena, de estar asi por 10 minutos, Natsuki desciende despidiéndose, mientras Shizuru se retiró a comprar las cosas, llegó nuevamente al barrio, para instalarse ahí, para su suerte los de la tiendan prestaron servicios gratuitos para armar la inmobiliaria, su hija Suki estaba maravillada con la casa al igual que Mai, cierta peli azul no se daba cuenta de su nueva vecina, no se topaban nunca…

_**Sin duda ha sido un día agotador…que se traerá esa mujer…será mejor dormir..si soy holgazana, terminó demasiado rápido mi trabajo como mecánica, no suelo ser como todos que arreglan a media para seguir ganando dinero, yo gano pero los dejo impecable.**_

Una semana después

Despertar y ver el vacío al lado de mi cuerpo sin duda era doloroso, no me acostumbraba a esto, estando en plena primavera, se sentía el invierno, el cálido sol no conseguía calentar mis manos, duermo abrazada a la almohada, pero mi rabia, decepción se hacía cada vez más fuerte…Suki duerme tranquila en su habitación, siempre tuvo ese grado de independiente, meditando un poco, ella se parece mucho a Natsuki, cuando se enoja, o debe admitir algo se sonroja, sus cabellos son idénticos, hermoso color, mera coincidencia, cualquiera diría que es nuestra hija..."L_as cosas que pienso…de hecho no la he visto, ¿se habrá mudado?"_

_Aprendo a vivir medio vida_

_Realmente que pasó entre nosotras_

_Dejando cicatrices_

_Un corazón roto, Haru…_

One-chan debes despertar, llegó un joven llamado Takeda quiere consultar si podrías dar mantención a su motocicleta **"vamos hermanita, es tu oportunidad de concertar citas, gracias Nao"**– uhmm…ya voy…-despierta no seas holgazana, has dormido por una semana, te entro la depre acaso

Alyssa no estoy con depresión, solo no he tenido trabajo, pero el dinero no nos falta, tampoco un plato de comida – "_**en verdad, desde ese día que no quiero nada de nada…no he dejado de pensar en ella.."**_

_**¿Dónde estás? **__¿Dónde estás ojitos verdes?_

_**¿Qué es de ti?**__ ¿Estarás bien..Nat?_

_Volverás…_

_¿Querré que vuelvas?_

-Disculpe eres Takeda – si soy…yo..si…ho..hola _**"es tartamudo o que" **_– me comentaron que es una excelente mecánica – muchas gracias _**"Lo sé, soy la mejor" – **_me gustaría que revisara mi motocicleta, no se preocupe por lo que cueste todo, tengo dinero de sobra para pagarle _**"otro millonario más, me recuerda a esa otra de Fujino, aunque no me restregó en la cara su dinero" – **_-dónde esta? – si por aquí, disculpe mi atrevimiento pero ¿tiene novio?- ¿ah?_** Este tío esta…mmm Naooo – **_a ver quieres que te revise la motocicleta o quieres invitarme a salir, si es así olvídalo, no tengo tiempo para perdedores como tú, sabes que vete al carajo! Pídele a otro mecanimo que haga mantención – No espere, por favor…discúlpeme – yo, yo, yo

-tu que!- realmente a que viniste _**Me sacarás de casillas pendejo**_

-yo…me permitieron conocerla, estaba entusiasta, es más linda de lo que pude imaginar _**No quiero a nadie..no lo necesito…**_

-mañana venga a las 10 de la mañana, ahora no tengo tiempo, lárguese!

SI…discul- LARGO

Creo que iré a ver a Nao, estoy segura algo tiene que ver, bueno por fin tendré otro cliente más, amo mi oficio, algún día tendré un gran taller en pleno Tokio, vaya llegaron vecinos, el barrio está más alegre.. _**"seré realmente yo la amargada, fría como dice Alyssa,**_ _**Shizuru..Fujino…aahhhhhhh, que hago pensando en esa mujer, es una idiota!"**_ sumida en mis pensamientos no vi que se abrió la puerta con la cual choque y caí al suelo…será obra del destino o …

-Tenga cuidado al abrir no piensa que alguien puede estar pasando por aquí- grité "_será posible"_

-Lo lamento yo – _**Esa voz…**_

-Me quiere hacer la vida imposible cierto – le decía, llevaba mi mano a mi frente, increíblemente ya tenía un enorme chicón

- Que grosera Natsuki-chan, pensé que te habías mudado ¿_**Mudado?...esperen. Estaba pensando en mí? – **_pero si vivo aquí, solo espero que Alyssa se gradue, juntar un poco más de dinero pagarle la Universidad, en un futuro me iría, aún no…

-Ya veo, disculpe, le traeré un poco de hielo – No así está bien – No tiene un enorme chicón por mi culpa venga pase

-Fujino ¿usted sea hace o es sorda? "_**No quiero tener ningún contacto con ella…mas no podría estar feliz…me agrado verle, estuvo aquí todo este tiempo, ¿cuánto he dormido?…"**_

- Oí muy bien, perfectamente, no pienso cambiar de opinión- decía clavando sus rubíes en ese mar esmeralda…

-Eres una Idiota

-Grosera

-A mucha honra, no tengo el mínimo interés en alguien como tú, ni ayuda, nada

-Tarde o temprano vendrás a mí – dedicándole sus mejores/sinceras sonrisas "_Eres un lobito por fuera pero sé muy bien que necesitas de cariño"_

- Si claro – fue mi escueta respuesta

-Fufufu – Callate, además estás casada piensas engañar a tu marido, la forma en que lo dices!

-Esposa, estoy casada con una mujer – _**Ella es la rarita**_- no has respondido a lo que pregunté

-A veces la vida Natsuki-chan es muy injusta, pero te abre caminos, entrega oportunidades que se deben aprovechar, hay que saber salir adelante, es lo que intento a diario… muchas ocasiones te preguntas si estás satisfecho con todo lo que tienes, faltará algo…me cuestiono a diario, te diré algo

-mmm _**cuál es su punto…ay que duele este chichón**_

-_"quizás debería dejarte ir…Haru…podré soportar todo esto…cuanto tendré que esperar"_No sé de mi esposa, me ha dejado con mi hija y amiga…_**¿fue abandonada?- **_de la noche a la mañana no sé de su paradero, pienso también tiene alguna otra familia, no sé…cualquier cosa pienso…no es que le quiera engañar…_"la carne es débil…"__**me está tirando alguna clase de indirecta, si es así se equivoca no soy de su bando"**_

_-_El tiempo dirá, segura no le traigo hielo – no así está bien, adios _**"como cambia el tema"**_

Nos vemos Natsuki-chan

Si si…nos vemos Fujino – Shizuru – ah- dígame por mi nombre de pila – No quiero

Mouu Natsuki ¿quiere comenzar otra discusión?

Vete al diablo Shi-zu-ru – sin más que decir me fui a casa de Nao

"_Mi nombre en sus labios suena muy bien…_

"_**No me molesta del todo que me diga Natsuki…raro.."**_

"_Seremos grandes amigas…tal ves…_

"_**Apareces en mi vida…**_

Enemigas….

Amigas….

O…

* * *

><p>Na: Hola hola, tomé capítulos para hacerlos más extensos, en verdad agradezco sus comentarios me alegran mucho :**Francisca Gomez:** que bien chilena :D, no te disculpes por la pregunta estás en todo tu derecho, me alegra que te guste la historia, te seré sincera no soy de las que veo teleseries o reality shows que imparten los canales nacionales, como dije al principio, esta historia la tenía con 6 capítulos, no tan extensos, la limpieza de mi pc, me dio con el paradero de esto y las reescribo para hacerla extensa, apenas dijiste sobre la novela la vi, para mí fue mera coincidencia pero lo tengo en los siguientes capítulos no les vi relación a lo que va de la novela, todo en realidad queda a tu juicio, al igual que mi otra historia salvando un corazón herido, me preguntaron si tomé cosas de grey's anatomy, y solo son experiencias que he visto en la salud… Espero que te guste igual lo que iré publicando y sigas comentando, te mando un saludo desde la quinta región.**Liz:** que tal como estás?, aquí el cap es mas extensos, prometo que serán así y más los siguientes :D que tengas una linda semana. **Rosalie374:** gracias por pasarte, espero te guste un saludo!**Coky b:** gracias por tus palabras me animan y el besote xD :D, actualizo según el tiempo libre que tengo, pobre shiz lo único que hace es sacar de quicio a natsuki ,un abrazo :3**Hera sama:** en verdad te agradezco a ti por leer y comentar, y si a veces más de las que creemos la vida trata así… merecido o no…

Ojala les guste, que tengan una linda semana, aprovecho estos días que tengo tiempo libre, así que después me costará un poco actualizar pero no las/los abandonaré :D espero sus comentarios! :3


	4. Capitulo 4

IV – Nueva Vida, nuevos problemas, nuevos ¿amores?

Creo que la vida no está siendo del todo mala conmigo, hay que admitir que otras personas pueden estar peor, jamás imaginé decir estas cosas, siempre tuve todo, miraba en menos a los demás, pero ahora entiendo el sacrificio de las personas, me está cayendo el karma encima sin duda alguna…

Muchas preguntas rondan por mi mente, solo espero que la tercera vez que vea a Natsuki no la golpee, ya veo que termino llevándola al hospital, así como voy, primero su reja sobrepuesta, que manera de engañarme de solo recordar me da rabia, ahora que verle me alegro la mañana le pegué sin querer claro está, no soy agresiva, soy completamente diferente a ella, en todos los aspectos. – Por otra parte me encanta mirar sus ojos, es lo más hermoso que he visto _– ¿acabo de decir que es lo más hermoso? Bueno no hay pecado en admirar la belleza de una mujer_….

Su voz pronunciando mi nombre me ha dado vuelta durante la mañana, estoy esperando a que llegue Mai para comentarle de mis ideas, la primera es que mi Suki, necesita un colegio, es entusiasta, para su corta edad que le gusté ir es difícil, la gran mayoría detesta ir a clases, espero que a lo largo de su vida siga así, trataré de preguntar Alyssa si conoce de alguno, pues el barrio es desconocido para mí, Mai al menos se sabe solo un camino que es para dirigirse a la universidad. Ella estudia para ser profesora de párvulos, ama a los pequeños, yo estudie Licenciado en Matemáticas, no he ejercido nunca, Haru jamás me lo permitió escondió mis títulos, por lo que necesito ir a la universidad preguntar que papeleo para recuperarlos, de esa forma podría conseguir dinero para mi familia, quería vender el auto, no sé en cuanto dinero, un poco para tener de ahorros, y comprar uno más pequeño, creo que le pediré ayuda a mi Natsuki _–Mi Natsuki…shiz shiz que te ocurre? – estas casada, amas a tu esposa Haru Kirisaki, ella es el amor de tu vida…_ snif ¿mamá?_...snif_

Mamá – mi hija me sacó de mis pensamientos - ¿dime Suki, que pasa? _Me habrá visto llorar_

-Extraño a mami, quiero ver a mami – Hija mami está lejos, trabajando – mientes! _Si miento, pero que haré como le explicaré algo tan delicado a una pequeña de cinco años..- _como dices eso Suki, ¿cuándo te he mentido?

-Porque eres mi mamá...mami no te llama…mami no estaba temprano…mami no va sin darte un beso y abrazarme…snif – snif – snif _"y uno cree que por ser pequeños no se dan cuenta de las cosas, por favor no llores bebé…no llores…" – _no llores mi amor, tranquila, mama está contigo ¿si? – ¿mami te hizo algo mamá? _"perceptivos" – _no, claro que no – entonces por que lloras como lloro yo…

-Suki… hija es que también la extraño y recordé cosas, solo por eso estaba llorando

-mama quiero ir a la escuela – te buscaré una de acuerdo, prometo que a más tardar la próxima semana consigo una ¿te parece? – si!, mamá te amo – yo a ti cariño _"Cuando será el día que llames Haru…aparece de una vez, por favor…._

Ding-Dong-

-Pero si eres tu cachorra pasa, pero qué diablos te pasó en la frente jajajjajajajaa– CALLATE! Y mueve el culo - **por su cara está molesta 1- por el chichón – 2 – Takeda jajaja"**

-Que mal educada "hola como estás, gracias, bien y tu" – te falta educación lobito castrado – Maldita araña del demonio deja de burlarte y meterte en mis asuntos personales-sentimentales! _**Carajo todo tiene que ser amor…**_

_**-**_quien ha nombrado algo sentimental aquí, pues yo no fui jajaja te traigo hielo – No, así está bien, entonces a que vienes idiota

-A que expliques porque se apareció un idiota tartamudo a buscarme poniendo de pretexto su motocicleta para realizar mantención, cuando lo primero que hizo fue pedirme una cita si estaba con novio o algo así _**Tienen que aclarar me inmediatamente esta situación!**_

**¡Pillada!Será idiota…no podía fingir un poco más-** ay si es un buen muchacho, te hace falta distraerte un poco Kuga, no puedes estar siempre en el taller, además tu hermana estaba preocupada, si dormiste por una semana no los 7 días seguidos pero no tenías animos

-Tienes razón no sé qué pasó _**"Si sé, tiene nombre y apellido…"**_

-Date una oportunidad – No quiero! – Vamos lobo nadie te doma total si se propasa le das su merecido y punto – que no! – uy será que la cachorra tiene miedo de caer en el amor

- Pinche araña! _**Si lo tengo…el problema es… - **_cállate solo cállate y no te metas, ni tu ni mi hermana tampoco influyas en Mikoto está bien ella estudiando tranquila

-Ya no es para tanto, si sé que estudia es bueno que se enfoque en eso y yo también - ay te crees psicóloga cuando recién vas en segundo año Nao

-Todo porque sacaste el técnico automotriz –

Soy buena al menos no como otras – dije frunciendo el ceño, me saca de quicio

-Pudrete!

- Imbecil

-Castrada! **Me da risa tus caras de enfado, diría que te ves sexy**

-Vuelve a decirlo y espérate lo que te daré _**Castrada tu abuela mier…..arg!**_

-Placer? Lo dudo no soy lesbiana como tu **justo en tu orgullo**

-quien dijo que soy lesbiana! _**NO lo soy.,….esa Fujino lo es, está casada, yo no…yo no veo detalles en una mujer…nada…na..da…y ella no…no me gusta no me gusta ninguna mujer…si ninguna!**_

- Preguntas además se te olvida la pelea marital con esa mujer que es nuestra vecina, he visto como la mirabas – de rabia fue que más – si cachorra, cualquiera diría que la estrujaste con solo mirarla, escúchame verás a Takeda, saldrás con él, si no pasa de nada pues te vas, no te molestaremos, pero no deja de ser una posibilidad de que seas tortilla – jajajaja

-Nao parale al show! Ya te dije lesbiana no soy – No lo eres hasta que te has pasado película, cuestionado como sería estar con una mujer, buscarte una posibilidad con una lo terminarás siendo cachorra!

Sabes que me largo de aquí, nos vemos araña! _**No…esto…no..no..no lo soy no lo soy….**_

Ring-Ring – vaya un número desconocido –

-Diga – ¿Shizuru?- Ha…haru – Mi amor Shiz, como estás – que como estoy! Te atreves a preguntarme eso, en vez de preguntar debes explicar ¡dónde estás, porque te fuiste, porque nos abandonaste Haru mi amor…te extraño tanto! _Se suponía que no debía ser débil! –_Amor Shizuru, no sabes cuánto lo lamento, por favor…ya estoy arreglando todo, pero amor mío, -NO! Cállate Haru, no quiero escucharte por ahora, adiós!

¿Ma..mamá? - Olvidé durante esa llamada que estaba con Suki, escuchó todo…como pude ser tan imbécil…quedaba oír sus quejas, cualquier cosa – mamá..mami nos dejó ¿cierto? -Suki…_Por kami, enserio, ahora esto….-_cariño yo – no, déjame – espera Suki donde vas!

Estaba viendo como mi hija corría deprisa, reaccioné cinco segundos tarde, tropecé y caí por las escaleras, hice caso omiso al dolor y si es que habré hecho alguna herida o algo. Con la desesperación la puerta no habría estaba trabada, maldecía internamente cuando la abro nuevamente golpeo a Kuga que me lanzó una zarpada de palabras –por la gran!... Maldición Fujino otra vez! y yo solo la mire, mis ojos anegados en lágrimas, caían por mis mejillas, lo ví…sus ojos de ira, me miraban con preocupación

-Shi..Shizuru que pasa – Natsuki…mi hija Suki salió corriendo- Esp…que clase de madre eres dejar a tu hija pequeña irse por ahí _No fue mi intención, me descuidé, caí perdí tiempo, por favor..no me digas más.._Nat..yo…- Ya tranquila solo muéstrame o dime como es _**no me gusta verla llorar, no quiero que sufra.**_- es pequeña se llama Suki, tiene el cabello "_Hermoso como el tuyo"_ – igual que el tuyo y el color de mis ojos. _**Hermosos rubies.**_ – Espera aquí te la traeré! _**De donde carajos a salido semejante estupidez, natsuki desde cuando te haces la heroína!**_ Gracias Natsuki _"En verdad te lo agradezco"_– si si…_**apura el paso será mejor Kuga, que mierda, yo…¿ayudando? no me interesa ganarme el cielo, es solo que su carita tan linda . que!olvidate de esa fujino!**_

Pregunté de casa en casa, los almacenes cercanos si habían visto a una pequeña niña, nadie increíblemente ha visto algo, me detuve un par de casas lejanas, cerré los ojos y me pregunté dónde iba yo cuando niña, busqué en mi estúpida memoria algún buen recuerdo junto a mi madre, decidida me dirigí a ese pequeño solitario lugar…

Suki, niña estás por aquí – quien eres tu – amiga de tu madre – no te creo, no te conozco – ja! Mira mocosa _**la encuentro y me trata así, tal palo tal astilla**_ – tu madre está preocupada, se lastimo siguiéndote y si no la conociera como sabría que te llamas Suki – quiero estar sola _**Si claro solo tienes 5 años…me recuerdas a mí**_ – oye pequeña ya levanta el traste, vamos cuando tengas 18 años te mandas sola antes no _**sueno a mi difunta madre-**_ no quiero ir a casa – ¿porque?- porque mi mamá hablo con mami ella nos abandonó, mama me mintió yo nunca le miento…- _**niños niños- **_

_**-**_Oye a veces las madres hacen eso para que no suframos, estemos tristes o algo parecido, ella te ama mucho, solo quiere protegerte, y bueno si tu otra mami las dejó, debes ser aún más fuerte, querer a tu mamá, cada cosa que hagas hacerla bien, esforzarte para que le ayudes y le hagas feliz, tu madre consiguió una casa para ti, de esa forma no tendrías que dormir en la calle, de seguro piensa a diario en que escuela meterte pues en la que estabas no se podrá están muy lejos, intenta darte todo lo que puede, tenían de todo pero ahora no tienen absolutamente nada comparando ¿no? Deja de llorar tu mami no merece esas lágrimas, cuando se quiere y ama estás cosas no se hacen! Recuérdalo la familia es importante se deben de apoyar los unos con otros, cuando existe amor todo se puede, la sinceridad ante todo siempre, discúlpame pero esa "mami" quizás no quiere lo suficiente a tu hermosa madre, para dejarlas en la calle, ahí se nota la importancia – Tu como sabes estás cosas – porque mi madre murió salvando a mis dos hermanas y a mi _**"No he dejado de extrañarte, desde aquel día que partiste…"**_

-Gracias Natsuki – eh como sabes mi nombre si no te lo he dicho – escuché a mamá nombrarte y si dices que la conoces debes ser usted _**"Shizuru…has pensado en mí- aaaa cabeza tonta**_ – No tienes un pelo de tonta para tu edad – tengo coeficiente intelectual alto como el de mama, crees que me perdone por escapar? – Si las madres perdonan todo, se preocupan siempre de uno, vamos – le dije estirando mi mano, no dejé de mirar sus ojos, son tan bellos como los de Shizuru, sin más retraso nos devolvimos a casa dejando atrás ese pequeño cerrito, donde yacen las cenizas de mi madre…

¡Mamá! Suki! Mi amor no vuelvas hacer esto, por favor – discúlpame mamá, prometo no hacerlo otra vez, mamá te amo, me esforzaré para hacerte feliz, si mami no esta no importa sé que alguien te querrá más – dicho esto Shizuru clavo sus ojos en mí, sentí un ligero rubor en mis mejillas, mi corazón latía de prisa, como si se tratara de un conteo de una bomba a punto de explotar – Gracias de nada! _**"me alegro que su hija este bien, pero al menos darme las gracias**_ – Natsuki-chan _**de nuevo con lo mismo ¬¬**_ - gracias ven te daré un abrazo a ti también sé que lo quieres – QUE deja de alucinar señorita, un GRACIAS me basta adiós!

-Espera – que quiere ahora _**"debo salir de aquí **_me volvió abrazar _**aprisiono mis brazos la muy**_…SUELTAMEE BRUJA! – NO! – SUELTAME – NO - estas violando mi espacio privado –NO ME IMPORTA - córrete, aléjate de mí! _**Porque mi corazón esta latiendo tan deprisa, mis manos sudan al tenerla tan cerca por que porque! **_No, ya he dicho, Natsuki-chan quiere abrazo yo se lo daré, rescató a mi hija – yo no te pedí abrazo estúpida! – sentí de pronto su aliento cerca de mi oreja y susurra "De qué forma quiere que le recompense por esto Nat- su-ki" _Me acabo de insinuar con mi ojitos verdes, que me pasa" __**esta sí que es DESCARADA!**_

– SUELTAMEEEEEEEEE- _**(palpito) maldito corazón cálmate **_NOOOOOOOO- QUE SI- QUE NO! _Fu Fu Fu, me gusta verte así_ – _**"estos síntomas no significan que me gustan las mujeres! No no …-**_Suki ven a abrazar a tía Natsuki – siiiii – NOOOOOOOO BESTIASS SUELTENMEEEEE!

…..

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Me he escapado nuevamente para subirles este cap, Muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios a todas/os xD** **Shizsuki Kuga Fujino:** jajaja no no podia ser taaaan mala para hacer que Natsuki fuese la esposa de Shizuru, me alegro que te guste la historia, supongo que he actualizado seguido, que estes muy bien cariño un beso :3 - **Guest:** sentí que me desafiabas ojala sigas comentando y Nat sin su rebeldía no es lo mismo, que estes bien.- **Francisca Gomez:** nada que agradecer cualquier duda es bienvenida, saludos para ti que estes super! - **Coky b:** he de admitir a penas lei tu comentario me rei a carcajadas, nanai para ti, dile a tu novia que te regalone de vez en cuando ;) jajajaj, ojala te guste el cap! beso y abrazo:3. -**Jen**, gracias por pasarte a comentar y tomar un poco de tu tiempo para leer, el fic, ojala te siga gustando, espare tus comentarios, beso! - **Hera sama:** A quien quiere engañar Zuru xD, pero bueeno, si tranqui con el paso de los cap iré aclarando unas cosas y yo te agradezco a ti por leer y comentar, gracias saludos! - **Liz:** puede ser puede ser :D .- **Ririshiyo:** claro que seguiré, un abrazo :3! espero que les guste, que tengan una excelente semana, nos estaremos leyendo muy pronto! esperaré sus comentarios! Sayo


	5. Capitulo 5

**N/A: **Hola como están?, espero que muy bien, aquí les traigo el siguiente cap, espero que les guste, sin antes agradecer a todos ustedes que me han dejado reviews y los que se toman su tiempo para leer : **RATMA:**Genial que te guste la historia, y si prometí que serían más largos, que estés bien! **Hera Sama:** jaja que temprano te levantaste! xDDDD jajaja me alegra que te hizo reír enserio, gracias que estés muy bien un abrazo :3 -**Aiem Vela** muchas gracias por tus comentarios en cada cap jajaj, sii Nat es una tortillera metida aun en el closet salí de una buena vez! un beso - **Liz:** Gracias, gracias, no la dejaré inconclusa :D -** Coky b:** jajajajaja de hecho después lei bien tu comentario y dije "donde puse una parte sexy en esta historia xDDD" aun así gracias jajajaj gracias por tu beso y cariños :3, que estes super te mando un abrazo de oso *-* - **Fan a ciegas**! : siii otra fan! yujuu xD gracias espero te guste los siguientes cap** -shenil:** he de admitir que extrañe tus comentarios infaltables, me alegra que te guste esta historia :3 que estes muy bien cariño te mando un beso bye bye! :) PD: pronto actualizaré salvando un corazón herido...

Sin mas retrasos aqui les dejo con el Cap, Que tengan buen fin de semana pronto, espero sus comentarios, un beso para cada/una/o xd

* * *

><p>V - ¿Amor? esa palabra no está en mi diccionario<p>

Son las 3 de la madrugada, me encuentro en este silencio eterno de la oscuridad tan solo soy capaz de escuchar mis latidos que laten desenfrenada mente segundo a segundo, por breves momentos es capaz de volver a la normalidad, su ritmicidad es apacible, cuando se vuelve loco me tenso, coloco nerviosa, mis manos sudan, ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas vacas, ovejas he contado para conciliar el sueño, vi televisión, escuché música en mp4, nada…tengo tantas dudas, pensamientos rodando por mi cabeza, no sé por cual empezar. Lo peor de todo es que despertaré con unas ojeras, si es que logro dormir- ni siquiera el maquillaje será capaz de hacer milagros – esperen! Desde cuando que pienso en maquillaje? –

Ok ok…hoy tendré que ver a ese idiota, acepto o no salir, jamás lo he hecho pues no me interesa en lo más mínimo, a quien miento, he tenido un par de salidas con chicos pero no me llenan, ahora que lo analizó, jamás sentí una atracción física, jamás he comentado "mira que guapo, que eres lindo, o cosas así, creo que eso dicen ¿no? Solo con…Shizuru, Shizuru porque no dejó de pensar en tu maldito nombre y tus hermosos ojos ¿qué es el amor? ¿Realmente me gustan las chicas? – ahhhh kuga te quedan un par de horas para comenzar a trabajar duérmete de una vez!

Tengo impregnado su aroma en mí, he de admitir que la calidad de sus brazos, era única, tan segura me sentía, y su hija es linda igual que ella Nat para de una vez- siento una conexión con ella, como no sé…en fin, esa maldita Fujino es una descarada está casada y se insinúa ningún descaro con su hija frente ahh me volverán loca, ojala se vayan luego _**En verdad no quiero…**_

El silencio dice más que mil palabras me ha dicho de todo, ya son las 7, no he dormido nada todo por pensar en ti…

Mi despertador es nada más que Mikoto desde pequeña tomo la costumbre de tirarse encima de mi acostarse a mi lado, siempre fue muy cariñosa y de piel, pero tiene más confianza conmigo que con Alyssa y esta con Nao, luego del incidente embarazoso para mí con esas dos tontas, noté que Mikoto llego con una chica de ojos violáceos se veían muy acarameladas conversando, nunca he visto a mi hermana con nadie, no me molestaría si tuviera algo con una chica _**pero que carajos estoy pensando!**_

A lo que me despido de mis hermanas una a la preparatoria, la otra a la Universidad, no pude evitar mirar si estaba cerca Shizuru no es que me importe, pero no quiero tener tanta mala onda con ella _**literalmente me desconozco**_ – oh ahí viene el idiota, bueno me daré una oportunidad no será tan malo _**enserio Kuga que mierda te pasa**_

Ho…hola – si si hola Takeda ¿no? –Vaya se acuerda de mi – obvio idiota eres mi cliente ya puedes venir por tu moto en una hora a no ser que quieras esperar aquí fuera, pues a mi casa no entraras _**oh si que no lo harás!**_- esperaré me gustaría ver cómo trabaja sí. Si es que no le molesta – no entenderás mucho de lo haré _**Este si que es patudo, confianzudo **_– disculpe Natsu –NO, primero que nada Kuga para ti, no te conozco no tengo intención de hacerlo, me respetas de acuerdo, yo te digo Takeda porque eres un idiota, fracasado, perdedor, dándotelas de ricachón para conquistar mujeres y créeme que no soy estúpida! _**Nadie me llama por mi nombre, NADIE excepto mis hermanas, Nao...y esas dos ¬¬ -**_Lo..lo ..siento.

Traté de apurarme lo más pronto posible, mi decisión de salir con él se fue al carajo, no soporto que me traten como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, de un principio no quería verle, solo por interés monetario, me gusta lo que hago pero tampoco lo haré por amor al arte – se marchó y por leso le pedí el doble j aja ja, ay kuga si serás, eso hora de poner manos a la obra que soldaré esta reja, tranquilamente ya casi terminaba cuando una voz me sacó de todo trance

Hola tía Natsuki – perdón, oye niña sal de aquí, no soy tu tía- Mou mamá dijo que te llamara así por respeto- _**respeto mi trasero**_ – si si mira me da igual lo que diga tu mamita de acuerdo, y no mires estas chispas quedarás ciega, de vuélvete – que es quedar ciego – _**no que tenías coeficiente intelectual altísimo, deberías de saberlo**_- lo sabía solo eres una niñita de cinco años – puedo ser perceptiva de muchas cosas, saber muchas o aprender rápido pero no lo sé todo no soy una niña prodigio – a ver quedar ciego es que no ves listo _**Por favor vete, ya veo que llegue tu mama y arme un show de nuevo**_ – Ara ara mi natsuki se lleva muy bien con mi hija

_**Escuché bien, fuerte y claro un MI NATSUKI, desde cuando tengo dueña-**_A ver párale ahí un tantito como es eso de MI NATSUKI, yo tengo bien claro que no le pertenezco a nadie, primero muerta antes de ser tuya – Ara, estás de mal humor por lo que veo, unos abrazos de nosotras se te quitará tal ves- j aja no lo sueñes, que me cague un pájaro si me dejo abrazar nuevamente por ustedes par de bestias- Natsuki las apuestas son muy malas no deberías de hacer eso menos conmigo ¿cierto?- _**me acaba de guiñar un ojo, está coqueteando conmigo y yo me quedo muda!**_

Mire señorita Fujino – Shizuru- me interrumpió- yo le llamaré como quiera- no quiero que me llame Shizuru no por el apellido, total ya llevamos aquí viviendo un par de semanas, hay confianza, cariño usted y mi hija se llevan de maravilla _**Solo he estado con ella una vez, este es un sucio juego de palabras no puedo caer, no caigas Natsuki, o te cagará un pájaro"**_ que es lo que quiere de mí, enserio, ya le dije no me interesa el resto solo mis hermanas y amiga, con usted tuve problemas quedaron solucionados, le ayudé porque si no lo hacía Alyssa volvería a darme un sermón y no quiero eso, pero ya está, no, no sé qué quiere, por favor le pido que me diga _Snif snif snif_ _**esperen esta…se pondrá a llorar, ay vamos si no dije nada malo.**_

Disculpa Kuga-san **Auch me dolió escuchar eso porque me incomoda tanto que ella me diga así, admito la siento a kilómetros de mi** – mi intención solo era llevarnos bien, pues fue con la primera que cruce palabras "miradas también, daría cualquier cosa por mirarte esos ojos" me ayudo con el auto, conocí una parte de este barrio, me ayudo a buscar a mi hija cuando estuve imposibilitada, pensé que llegaríamos a ser amigas "Si…amigas…"Pero veo que solo estorbo en su vida, créame si tuviese donde irme para no molestarle lo haría, discúlpeme y a mi hija también si le hemos molestado tanto , permiso adiós **No espera, espera...-**Shiz (fu fu fu) no digas eso, no, discúlpame tu a mí – Ara se decidió llamarme por mi nombre – No debes hacer eso – que cosa Kuga-san – Llamarme Kuga, no me molesta que me digas Natsuki **Me encanta mi nombre en tus labios**, - Entonces que es Natsuki – sii que es Tía Natsuki – Oye mocosa no te metas en los asuntos de adultos! Fu fu Fu me encanta verte así, te ves tan linda- No me molesta que vivas al lado **no me gustaría que te fueras…** solo que no acostumbro a estos tratos de un día para otro.

Ya veo Natsuki, entonces empezamos de cero que te parece, qué opinas Suki- si de cero tía nat por favor por favor dele una oportunidad a mi mamá – (colocando carita de cachorrito abandonado) –_**No puedo decirles que no a esos ojos tan lindos**_ – Esta bien pero recuerda Fujino _"Ara de nuevo por el apellido"_ para mí de CERO es de CERO para mi serás Fujino cuando signifiques algo en mi vida serás Shizuru antes no, pero tu podrás llamarme Natsuki no quiero que me llames Kuga, por favor y tu pequeña, llamame Natsuki, si me dices tía me siento demasiado anciana para lo joven que soy, de acuerdo? – Si mi natsuki – Si natsuki!

Escucharlas no pude evitar sonreír miré detenidamente a Shizuru mi corazón estaba latiendo de prisa, creo que lo tengo bien claro, esa arpía de Nao me molestará porque tenía razón, al voltearme Shizuru pronuncia mi nombre abrazándome por la espalda sentí que todos los colores se subieron al rostro, pues sentí sus dos montañas en mi espalda – Shi…Digo Fujino "_Fu fu fu, cuanto te resistirás a pronunciar mi nombre mi querida Nat-su-ki" –_que ocurre- Estoy sucia no quiero que te llenes de grasa, aceite – no me importa aun así hueles muy bien "_Puedo sentir tu cuerpo" – _Ya te dije respeta mi espacio personal ¿_**En serio que no entiende?**_

Kannina Natsuki – nos vemos y ojalá no te defeque algún ave fu fu fu – UY CALLATE! SAL DE MI VISTA INMEDIATAMENTE FUJINO! _**Que no me cague, que no caiga popo de algún ave por favor señor!**_- Fu fu fu – Tia Natsuki! _**Acaso esta familia tiene problemas de retención de información? **_Que te dije de llamarme TIA! – Lo siento, Natsuki te quiero – _**¿AH? – **_Espero que quieras mucho a mamá también _**Qu…qu…que está diciendo esta mocosa**_ oye oye detente ahí, como que ya me quieres – no lo sé solo lo siento, y si serán "amigas" (haciendo el gesto de comillas con sus dedos) La querrás ¿no? – _**Una niña de cinco años acaba de hacer ese gesto que es como una mentira, trata de decir que no seremos amigas., seremos algo más pero que carajos le pasa **_– Bestia deja de hablar tonteras vete a casa y Fujino búscale luego un colegio, ponte a trabajar, no le metas cosas a tu hija en la cabeza! – Ara, ara yo no he hecho nada, ya sabes los niños son perceptivos adiós mi natsuki, ven hija te prepararé tu plato preferido _"Si ya sé que debo buscar trabajo y buscar escuela para Suki"_

Luego de toda la charla me dispongo a terminar de una vez la reja, cuando comienzo a sentir un olor realmente asqueroso como a "popo" efectivamente tenía mi hombro lleno de excremento de un pajarraco lo único que exclamé fue FUJINO! _**Me las pagarás y bien caro, si señor!**_

-Natsuki porque gritas – Mikoto ya llegaste "_**De nuevo esa mujer"**_ – si vine con una amiga dijo mirándola a los ojos, su nombre es Tokiha Mai – Hola Natsuki-san mucho gusto _**Esta es igualita a Fujino"**_

-¿No eres de por acá, verdad? – No, de hecho soy tu vecina – _**¿VECINA? - **_Espera es imposible la única casa desocupada es de esta tonta de Fujino- Esa tonta de Fujino es mi mejor amiga con la que nos criamos como hermanas asi que respetanos! – ¿Natsuki porque tan agresiva?

Lo siento no he tenido buen día, déjenme sola ¿si?_** Mentira he tenido uno de los mejores, ver su sonrisa me alegra el día**_- Esta bien, estaremos adentro cualquier cosa, Mai cocinara Ramen para nosotras, ojala te guste su comida porque a mí me encanta y bueno, que sean buenas amigas cierto ¿Mai? – Si Mikoto.

Durante la tarde compartí con Mai y Mikoto, mi pequeña hermana confesó que sentía atracción por ella, hace tiempo quería decirlo pues se habían visto antes en la Universidad varias veces, tenía miedo a que la alejara de mi, me soprendió bastante, sin embargo le apoye es mi hermana no de sangre pero da igual, la quiero demasiado y voy por el mismo camino al parecer…

Ring Ring

¿Diga? – Shizuru por favor no cortes! – Haru que es lo que quieres ahora! – Por favor, no cortes la llamada, escúchame ¿si? – Bien "_No veo a Suki cerca"_

-Amor mio te extraño tanto de verdad, sé que pedirte perdón no bastará para el daño que les he causado a ti, mi hija Suki posiblemente a Mai, pero da igual – No me vengas con esas dulces palabras Haru – Pero Zu

- No! Haru como vuelves a llamar para decir cuánto nos extrañas y el amor que nos tienes, nos dejaste en la calle HARU en la CALLE!, Mai vendió su automóvil que solo alcanza para pagar un par de meses de arriendo, yo venderé el auto para pagar los gastos durante más tiempo, pagar la Universidad a Mai y la escuela a Suki, no tenemos nada y Haru, como hiciste eso con mi familia, ellos te adoraban! – Lo sé…(**Mamá otra vez está hablando con mami… no me gusta verla triste, que puedo hacer u.u)**

Pues me sabe a qué no lo sabes, lo teníamos todo, todo haru por el amor de dios, todo… -Amor yo…debo cortar dile a Suki que la amo ¿si? - …-Shizuru?-….

(Natsuki, natsuki, natsuki** – **que ocurre pequeña – Mamá esta triste otra vez – que quieres que haga _**Triste, pero si hace unas horas sonreía**_ – Es mami…volvió a llamar, _**Esa idiota otra vez! **_no sé de qué hablara, tu dijiste que debo hacerla feliz, no sé cómo, ayúdame, ayúdala Natsuki…snif snif _**Por favor no llores, arg…que puedo hacer, nada…como alegrarle la tarde…**_)

-Shizuru - Cariño lo sé, dame tiempo, por ahora tú no sabes de mi está bien…recuerda la policía me busca, te amo más de lo que puedes imaginar – _Tus palabras me saben a mentira ahora…_

(Pequeña esta bien…tranquila quédate en mi casa iré a ver a tu mamá de acuerdo – Si, gracias Natsuki por eso te quiero, eres buena al fin y al cabo con mamá y yo, aunque nos grites siempre, pongas nombres feos _**Si tenías razón, son perceptivos…**_- Si esta Mikoto y Mai también, mi hermana en caso de cualquier cosa.)

Toc Toc- _No tengo interés de ver a nadie, nadie…_

-Que es lo q….Natsuki- Hola Fujino puedo pasar? – si si claro pasa "_Espero que mis ojos no delaten que estuve llorando"_

-Linda casa, Fujino, por cierto tu hija está en mi casa con mis hermanas y tu hermana-amiga no sé se llama Mai- A mai está al lado, interesante _Que hace en la casa de natsuki, tendremos que hablar seriamente…_- Te pasa algo _**Estuviste llorando, esa tal "mami" la veo un día se las cantaré todas, como hace llorar a esta linda mujer"**_ – No nada, estas alucinando Natsuki-chan – Tu bien dijiste que los niños son perceptivos, tu hija llego llorando _**no es mentira**_ no quiere verte así, fue tu esposa acaso – _"Suki…"_- Si recibí nuevamente su llamado – Ya veo, ven sentémonos es mejor así para conversar- Cl…claro siéntete en tu casa Nat.

_**(Vamos a hablar)**_ – Gracias Fujino, Bueno te doy esta instancia para que hables ahora o calles para siempre, pero conmigo tendrás que abrir la boca si o si, contarme con cada lujo y detalle qué diablos te ocurre, porque llegaron a vivir acá, tu explicación de la otra vez no sirve de nada, asi que tienes 10 segundos para tomar una decisión la cual es SI O SI tendrás que hablar….-Nat-su-ki

(_**Fue algo que hice)**_ – Esta bien, tu ganas…Tengo 25 años, estoy casada con Haru Kirisaki – Ki..kirisaki, la gran empresaria que tiene comprado todas las marcas de automóviles! – Si esa misma…- Disculpa Prosigue – La conozco desde la preparatoria, desde ahí que estamos juntas todo este tiempo, dado a mi alto coeficiente, terminé la carrera de pedagogía/Licenciado en Matemáticas tuve que hacerlo a escondida de ella pues no quería que estudiara nada, hasta que lo supo, me quito el título, me da miedo ir sola, necesito recuperar esos documentos, solo así podré trabajar…_**HARU KIRISAKI acabas de entrar a mi lista negra…**_

_**(No me dejes colgando en una ciudad muerta)**_ – Lo teníamos todo, los lujos más caros, todo, prácticamente yo no hacía nada más que cuidar de Suki y de Mai, siempre me he preocupado de ella, se iba por lo general a las 9 de la mañana y volvia a casa como a las 5, ahora que recuerdo ella comenzó a ir más temprano y llegar tarde, he ahora a percatarme de ello…_**Te hizo tonta como quiso**_

(_**Sostenida tan alto y de un hilo tal frágil)**_- Bueno como te dije la vez pasada, ella nos dejó a las tres, de un día para otro, tiradas en la calle, Natsuki intento ser fuerte pero no puedo, siento que no tengo fuerzas- decía llevándose las manos al rostro para ocultar sus lágrimas – No oye, Shizuru…-Mi hija la extraña, yo la amo Natsuki _**Si…me duele que le ames, aunque no sé qué es amar…**_la amo pero la odio más que ese amor que le tengo, estas semanas me he preguntado si le amé siempre con tanta intensidad o solo fue un sueño del que no quería despertar…o debo estar así por lo que hizo _**Que sea lo primero…nunca le amaste así…**_-Yo creo que por lo sucedido más que nada…pero bueno, es lo que hay…

-Natsuki abrázame _**mi espacio privado se ira al carajo**_ – ven acá bestia gigante –_**No soy cariñosa ok**_- fu fu fu, sin duda son los sobrenombres más feos que me han puesto, pero aun así (mirando a los ojos, tan solo distancias a un par de centímetros de sus labios) –me gusta que seas tú quien me llame así, no me arrepiento de conocerte Natsuki – _**A… …estas..muy…cer..cerca…..yo…quiero….**_- Shizu- Nat…porque estas tan rojita – QUE! Suéltame, yo …yo no estoy roja, y si es así es porque me queme con el sol _**Pillada!- **_ Si pero esta nublado fu fu fu, solo estuviste exactamente unas 3 horas fuera – no me controles, que no soy tu novia- Natsuki – Dime…-Asi que significo algo para ti, me pregunto que será – LOCA!, no sé de qué hablas, tu no significas nada para mí, nada, eres solo una vecina más, una persona más en mi vida. – te haré un pequeño recuerdo linda – _**No sé a qué se refiere!**_

**FLASHBACK**

"Ya veo Natsuki, entonces empezamos de cero que te parece, qué opinas Suki- si de cero tía nat por favor por favor dele una oportunidad a mi mamá – (colocando carita de cachorrito abandonado) –_**No puedo decirles que no a esos ojos tan lindos**_ – Esta bien pero recuerda Fujino _"Ara de nuevo por el apellido"_ para mí de CERO es de CERO para mi serás Fujino cuando signifiques algo en mi vida serás Shizuru antes no, pero tu podrás llamarme Natsuki no quiero que me llames Kuga, por favor y tu pequeña, llamame Natsuki, si me dices tía me siento demasiado anciana para lo joven que soy, de acuerdo? – Si mi natsuki – Si natsuki! "

**FIN FLASHBACK**

_**Mierda lo olvidé, se suponía que iba a fingir por más tiempo!**_ – A…este…pues…veras…yoo – fu fu tranquila Natsuki ya sé que me tienes en tu corazoncito _**Ya lo sabe T_T estoy perdida…**_ - Ja! En tus sueños mujer, la única lesbiana en este espacio eres tú, pues yo soy bastante HETEROSEXUAL HETERO!, recuérdalo muy bien _**A quien quiero engañar…T_T**_ – Ara…_Yo pensé que podría gustarte…ya veo_- Me voy tengo cosas importantes que hacer, ojalá te sientas mejor, más desahogada adiós Fujino- Si…adiós.._**Eh, dije algo malo…¿?**_

_(Todos sufren algunos días)_

_Porque me duele saber que no te fijas en mi/__**Porque tienes que amarle tanto**_

_(Está bien tener miedo…)_

_Tengo tanto miedo a todo, necesito ser fuerte/__**No quiero perderte aunque no te tengo**_

_(Todos sufren)_

_Dolor es todo lo que hay/__**Dolor es lo que mi ser siente al tenerte lejos…**_

_(Todos Gritan)_

_Quiero gritar a los cuatro vientos/__**Gritaría tu nombre para demostrar lo que podría amarte…**_

_(Si, todos sentimos dolor)_

_Es tan cruel la vida/__**Esto es amor, si es así…duele mucho**_

_(Todos nos sentimos así)_

_Pasará…__**Pasará**_

_(Pero, va a estar bien)_

_Volver a sonreír…__**Verla sonreír…**_

_(¿Alguien me puede llevar a un mejor lugar?)_

_Puedes ser tu…__**Podría hacerte feliz…**_

_(Está bien…)_

_(Está bien…)_

_(Está bien…)_

_**YO QUIERO…**_


	6. Capitulo 6

N/A: Hola hola! mil disculpas por no haber actualizado antes, he estado ocupada con la Universidad con los tramites para la titulación, bueno que importa eso, gracias pero muchas gracias a todos los que me han dejado sus reviews! son importantes para mi espero que este capitulo les guste, no les demoro más cuidecen que tengan un lindo fin de semana! un beso para cada una/o xd! espero sus comentarios! :3

* * *

><p>VI – Sentimientos Parte 1<p>

_**Quiero quererte, quiero ver por siempre esa sonrisa…**_

Nee Mikoto – dime Aly – guárdate la imagen de la hija de la vecina, no sientes que es muy familiar – Si, como a Natsuki - exacto! Pero solo debe ser nuestra imaginación mi hermana jamás a estado con alguien sexualmente, ni hablar de relaciones amorosas son todos unos fracasos, menos de donar cosas.

-Llegué! Vengo por Suki - oímos decir a nuestra hermana, notamos que estaba triste solo nos miramos de reojo con Mikoto.

– Vaya Nat volviste, esta niña se porta súper bien nada comparado a ti cuando eras pequeña – dejen de criticar soy rebelde lo asumo y que!, vamos Suki tu madre te espera – Si tía_** Dale con que las gallinas mean…**_

"**Natsuki desde cuando te preocupas tanto de alguien como la vecina, será acaso que…"**

Suki te puedo preguntar algo – Si tía – deja de, sabes olvídalo. – Tu mamá quiere a tu mami? – supongo que si, siempre la veía juntas, besándose y se acostaban desnudas por que la ropa les molestaba _**Si claro…la ropa…**_ y tú ¿la extrañas?- sí, es mi mami ¿no?, pero si mamá me hiciera falta no podría soportarlo, pero…-pero que niña – mamá la he visto sonreír más ahora – ¿sonreír? – si ¿_**Niña de verdad tienes 5 años?**_ Bueno gracias por responder cuida a tu mamá si – si, gracias Nat, pero dices eso porque te irás, me pondré triste – No, no si estaré aquí, siempre para ti y sobre todo para tu madre _**No podría dejarle a ninguna…**_

-Nos vemos pequeña

-Nos vemos Nat.

_**Debo tomar una decisión pronto…**_

"_¿Dónde está el momento que más necesito? , siento que la magia se ha perdido, entre nosotras, necesito seguir, debo dejar de pensar en ti, todas tus palabras son vacías, ya no me las creo, no…ya no."_

Tras la conversación de noches anteriores, realmente debo dejar esta cama o sino entraré en depresión mi única compañía ha sido Suki, pues Mai se ha quedado en casa de compañeras terminando trabajos, puesto que tampoco quiere gastar dinero de más.

No existe consuelo para tanto llanto, siento que he sido un juguete para ti, no me cabe en la cabeza tanta cosa que ha sucedido, tanto que hacer, tanto por que luchar simplemente no consigo las fuerzas necesarias para levantarme una vez más, miro a mi hija y solo veo a una hermosa chica de cabellera azulada con el color más hermoso que he visto en esos ojos dejar de pensar en ti es un pecado, podría serlo aún más si alguien como te desea, siempre he sido coquetona Haru no lo toleraba solo era broma, pero con mi querida vecina es todo lo contrario…

Adoro abrazarla sentir su cuerpo, sus curvas "_Ay las cosas que digo"_ jamás me arrepentiré de conocerte Natsuki Kuga y sé que no eres Heterosexual como dices, lo comprobaré sea como sea, muy bien Fujino increíblemente te has dado ánimos, no he visto a mis ojitos verdes hace varios días ya, solo sé que en realidad Suki la vio muy abrazada a un chico todos estos días pero nada me hace pensar que te guste él, total ya sé que soy importante para ti…pero y si él es tu novio, él te toca abraza, siente tu aroma uyyy nooooo , no, no quiero que nadie más este cerca de ti más que yo!

Terminé los quehaceres de la casa junto a mi niña, le prometí que iríamos a pasear después de algunas compras pero necesito a mi peliazul.

Ding Dong – Hola este …Shizuru? – Vaya si eres Alyssa-chan la hermanita de Natsuki por casualidad se encontrará – oh claro que si espere KUGA!BAJA INMEDIATAMENTE TE BUSCA EL AMOR DE TU VIDA _"amor de su vida, interesante" – _DEJA DE GRITAR ESTUPIDECES YA TE DIJE NO QUIERO VER A TAKE…Shizuru…digo Fu..Fujino sempai, aaaa, san! – me causo gracia notar su nerviosismo al verme parada en el marco de la puerta, me pregunto si dijo eso para hacerla bajar, ya que estuvo a punto de nombrar alguien…

-Disculpe las molestias Natsuki, queríamos pedir un favorcito con mi hija – le dije con mi acento cantarín esbozando mis mejores sonrisas sinceras solo para ella pero la noté dubitativa – Mmm, no quiero – Pero si aún no he dicho nada – NATSUKI! CORTALA DE SER TAN PESADA CON LA VECINA! – uy ya que quiere ahora.

-Quería que nos acompañara a mi hija a buscarle escuela, vender nuestro auto y comprar algo mejor y barato, vine a ti porque eres excelente como mecánica sabes mucho del tema ¿no? – Pues claro ok vamos pero antes te revisare el auto arreglaré todo lo lavare dejare como nuevo para que así lo vendamos más rápido tengo alguien que se interesa mucho por él. – Okinni Natsuki, dicho esto fue corriendo a su habitación eso creo, estaba feliz, y vaya que se veía sexy en ese overol naranjo resaltaba mucho más su piel blanca, sus ojos tenían un brillo inigualable.

-El día transcurrió tranquilo tomé la libertad de pasear con ella a mi lado más que eso fue mi copiloto vaya que lo hacía a la perfección solo en esas oportunidades cruzábamos palabras primero nos dirigimos a un taller mecánico de un conocido de mi bella acompañante, su nombre era Yamada él le entrego la dirección de una empresa que para su colección justamente le faltaba mi modelo de auto, jamás creí que costará tanto dinero probablemente sin la ayuda de Natsuki alguno habría comprado por menos y vendido por más, estafándome, dios gracias por poner a esta mujer en mi vida! Fuimos a otro lugar en bus para comprar un modelo más pequeño, económico en todo sentido pero muy cómodo a la vez, a mí me encanto y Suki escogió junto con Natsuki, el color del auto.

-"Natsuki seguirás tan callada por el resto del día – dije un poco preocupada, no sabía que le ocurría o si algo molestaba – No me pasa nada solo no tengo ánimos de hablar" fue su corta respuesta claro está que eso no me haría caer rendida.

-"Entoces has los cambio tu para que participes no – que te pase los cambios Shizuru enserio _Shizuru eh, vamos bien fu fu fu" – _Claro quiero saber que también pasas los cambios – ja! Muy bien – en ese momento estábamos en semáforo en rojo, noté de reojo como Nat puso su mano en el cambio y ahí es cuando viene mi obra maestra pose mi mano encima para el arduo trabajo, eran tan suaves, cálidas, pensé que iba a reclamar así que la miré y ella estaba rojita, se veía tan tierna mi corazón latía tan deprisa temí que se oyera, cada vez que la tengo enfrente o muy cerca late así desenfrenadamente…

-Zuru te parece si paramos en el centro y cómenos algo, vamos al cine para despejarnos ¿no? No te preocupes que yo invito – Escuché bien mi Natsuki está hablando, no ,no mejor aún nos está invitando a salir me sentí tan feliz, Suki gritaba de euforia, se sentía tan familiar, como si fuésemos una linda familia – Claro Natsuki, vamos tú dices donde quieres comer bueno – en eso entrelazó su mano con la mía posando sus ojos en mi rostro juró por todo lo existente y lo que no al mirarla comenzó acercarse lentamente mi corazón estaba por salirse, que intentaba mis ojitos verdes ¿besarme? Pues que lo haga pero no frente a mi hija.

-¿Quién es la que se pone rojita ahora Shizuru? Ja j aja – mouu Natsuki Ikezu – solo hizo eso para vengarse de lo sucedido hace 4 noches, así que solo fue eso_… no entiendo porque me siento así tan feliz a su lado, pero pienso en Haru digo que la amo pero la odio, no sé qué pasa, no sé, no sé.._

Nos recorrimos todo el centro comercial de un extremo a otro maravilladoas, comprando algunas cosas que faltaban para la casa yo las compraba pero Natsuki pagó para los envió de los camiones, también compramos pintura ella quiso cambiar toda la fachada de mi casa, a mí me encantó su idea además me aseguraba que por las buenas calificaciones de Suki podría ser becada para entrar a una buena escuela cerca de nuestras casas no precisamente la prestigiosa Fukka Gakuen de primaria. Luego fuimos a un local de comida rápida era mi primera vez que pisaba algo de esa clase me dejo boquiabierta ver las cantidades de mayonesa que Natsuki colocaba a sus papas y hamburguesas, mi hija iba por las mismas a la hora que la regaño fue Nat quien lo hizo.

-"Oye, oye oye eres muy pequeña para comer estas cosas, yo soy una cerda de la mayonesa pero tú no niña, debes comer sano así que aderezos para ti no, por ahora jajajaj" – Pero yo quería comer un poco y esto no es sano– como que no mira es papa que es una verdura osea sano solo que ahora está frita, y bueno tiene pan, tienes lechuga y tomate, verduras es sano y pollo que se hizo a la plancha, ten un sachet con eso debe bastar para tus papas y hamburguesas de acuerdo – "si mami"

-"Que" – dijo y yo también, quedamos petrificadas al escuchar que Suki llamo mami a Nat, me pareció de lo más bello pero chocante para mi claro y bueno ni hablar de mi bella princesa" pero para mi hija fue de lo más normal ni se inmuto o pidió disculpas, nada le nació del fondo de su corazoncito llamarle así – he perdido un poco el apetito creo que es mucho lo que comí cierto Shizuru…-le había incomodado y bastante – Lo lamento – Esta bien- fue su escueta respuesta, tras eso fuimos a ver una película de dibujos animados que le encantaba ver a suki, nos sentamos en las filas últimas filas no prestaba mucha atención a la película, pues me rondaban muchas cosas en la mente desde el mami de Suki a Natsuki, lo que estoy sintiendo por ella y quien es esa persona que mi hija le vio.

-"Zuru…- _Ahora estamos viendo una película y estoy sentada al lado de mis ojitos verdes, quiero abrazarla, necesito que me vuelva abrazar…_ Zuru pss, Zuru.. – Ah Nat "_Está muy cerca"…_Oye este voltéate a la pantalla te diré algo al oído- Sentir su aliento cerca de mí, hizo que todo mi cuerpo se encrespará de nervios una sensación placentera a la vez, solo no quería que sintiera mis latidos cada segundo pasa, más fuerte late más rápido cualquiera diría que era taquicardia – "te ves muy linda este día, te queda muy bien ese vestido" – Gr...Gracias – atiné a decir- "Admito que te extrañé" – ¿qué ocurre? desde cuando este cambio radical en mi Natsuki de rebelde, gruñona enojona a pasar ser una mujer tan dulce y tierna conmigo, con Suki, me encanta que sea así con nosotras – Abrázame Nat-su-ki le miré dulcemente y apenas termine de hacer la petición, estaba rodeando mi cintura con sus manos acercándome a su cuerpo nunca antes me había sentido así tan bien, tan segura y plena, más bien feliz, no era capaz de voltear a verla directamente a esos ojos sentí que ella lo hacía, si me giraba quedaríamos a muy poca distancia de nuestros rostros, estaba Suki si se me ocurría hacer algo como ser infiel ay no frente a ella primero muerta, pero ay no aguanto, necesito mirarla sentir su respiración cerca de la mía, quiero…quiero….me devoraría esos labios, besarlos solo para saber si se sienten tal cual como creo…la tentación sin duda es más fuerte ahí estaba sus ojos que no me estaban mirando, estoy ciento por ciento segura que miraba mis labios, no puede ser que mi mente me jugué chueco osea no a mi Shizuru Fujino no , estoy segura, quiere besarme, pues yo también" – Nat…- Shizu… - Mamá! – escuchar la voz de mi hija nos separamos de golpe pero ella solo quería ir al baño, no se dio cuenta nada de lo que sucedia entre Nat y yo… y en ese instante las luces de la sala encendían, cuanto tiempo había transcurrido quedándonos de esa forma, no me gusta cuando uno la pasa bien que el tiempo se pase demasiado rápido.

-Esperando fuera del baño estábamos sola ninguna decía nada respecto lo sucedido hace unos minutos antes pero necesitaba quitarme una duda, solo una – Nat – Uhmm si dime – ¿Cómo te ha ido con tu novio? ¿Novio? – Comenzó a reírse y yo no entendía nada – No tengo novio si te refieres a Takeda es solo un amigo con el que salí un par de veces, pues mi hermana quería que saliera con alguien – "_Solo amigos? Porque no me lo creo?" – _Pues yo te ví muy abrazada a él y lo besaste también "_Imaginarlo me invade una ira asesina"_– ¿Celosa? Volvió a sonreír acercándose un poco más a mi diciendo –"No tengo novio, pero me interesa una persona desde que le vi, - _Quien! Quien ha osado a captar la atención de mi bella y hermosa Natsuki"_ estos días he pensado mucho, converse con mi amiga, hermanas y me dijeron que intentará captar su atención,- _no porque, porque! - _ pero…sus ojos no me ven, soy invisible para esa persona…le da su amor a otra que ni siquiera está aquí, yo me muero por hacerle feliz pero no me mira _"Natsuki no quiero que sufras, como no es capaz de mirarte, si eres hermosa y como persona eres aún mejor" _– Solo me queda amarle en silencio – Nat… - Mama! Ya estoy lista – Bueno entonces vamos a casa y Shizuru podrías darme tu número de teléfono así podría avisarte de unas cosas de escuela ya sabes – claro, entonces vamos a casa.

El trayecto vuelta a casa nuevamente se tornó silencioso por nuestra parte, pues Suki iba durmiendo en el asiento trasero, al llegar cargue a mi hija hasta mi habitación, y Natsuki seguía adentro necesitaba conversar-"Shizuru mañana si quieres, podría acompañarte a esta dirección de un excelente colegio para tu hija y bueno aprovechamos para ir a tu ciudad natal, necesitas tus papeles para ejercer como maestra ¿no? Vamos por ello – En serio Natsuki harías todo eso "_Si es tan linda tiene ganado el cielo" –_Por supuesto pero iremos en mi motocicleta – a no Natsuki primero muerta antes de subir a esa monstruosidad – ya salió la delicada, sé manejar confía en mi como yo confié en ti – Mouu Ikezu! Solo si te acercas un momento – para qué demonios quieres que me acerque – solo ven si- uy ya!

Abrasé a Natsuki dándole las gracias por ese día tan bueno lindo después de haber estado una semana acostada como depresiva, sin antes besar la comisura de sus labios cosa que la dejo perpleja y a mí con el corazón en la mano, le despedí rápidamente fui mi habitación a descansar, con una tonta sonrisa dibujada en mi cara, nada ni nadie podría quitármela….

_**Esa maldita Fujino! Que se trae al besarme cerca de mi boca virginal! Me gustará pero aun no estoy lista no a plena luz del día, bueno ya es de noche pero no se compara el estar tan juntas como en el cine, por dios esta mujer me vuelve loca – **_Llegué a casa!

-"Hola onee-chan! Que tal te fue cuéntanos cuéntanos! – parecen viejas copuchentas! ¬¬ - ay natsuki te hemos ayudado a te aclararas con la vecina - bueno sé que le molestó que me juntara con Takeda, cree que es mi novio como lo ven – ja j aja enserio, después de ese día que dejaste a la niña acá y decidiste salir con Takeda intentó besarte y lo golpeaste confirmamos que los hombres no son para ti y ella te vuelve loca días después claro que nos contaras jajajaja – NO MOLESTEN! – Cachorra siempre supe que eras una tortilla – cierra el pico araña! – y bueno sigue Natsuki – claro Mikoto, bueno la invite a salir a comer al cine junto con la niña, gracias a la oscuridad le dije un par de cosas y después quizás pasó algo – que cosas que cosas! – No contare eso! – Cachorra vamos!

-"Esta bien….

**Flashback**

"te ves muy linda este día, te queda muy bien ese vestido" – Gr...Gracias – atinó a decir- "Admito que te extrañé"…

"Mouu Ikezu! Solo si te acercas un momento – para qué demonios quieres que me acerque – solo ven si- uy ya! -Me acerqué y abrazo tan fuerte no quería separarme de ella y de pronto me besa la comisura de los labios quede como piedra, yo crei que fue un infarto! Se despidió y me dejo como si nada en la puerta!"

**Fin Flashback**

"Wow!-cachorra nada mal para lo tarada que eres – vuelve a decir eso maldita arpía y te parto la cara –_**Siempre logra sacarme de casillas!**_

-Inténtalo tortillera

-Seguro maldita Pu...- BASTA! Natsuki que ordinaria y vulgar no trates a si a Nao, fue la primera en idearte un plan que no falló! Entonces con esto sabemos que quizás te tenga un poco de atracción, celos porque no tiene a su esposa aquí ¿no? – Claro…

Muy bien cachorra, mañana saldrás con ella – Ya idee algo con ella, no necesito de tu ayuda NAO y si saldré con ella pero de ahora en adelante quiero tratar de abrir paso por mí misma no me den ideas ni nada – Interrumpí – estoy cansada así que iré a dormir que estén bien.

-"Cualquier cosa nos tendrás a nosotras Onee-chan te queremos no olvides! – SI yo también las amo eso te incluye Nao _**Y tambien la odio!**_

Bueno entonces le fue bien, oye Mikoto me prestas ese diccionario que está en el estante – Claro Aly – Ese momento a Mikoto se empinó para sacar el diccionario que le pedí y resbaló al tomarlo de él calló una fotografía, estábamos nosotras tres Mikoto Natsuki y yo junto a mamá Saeko quien natsuki es una copia idéntica, pero nos dimos cuenta que en esa fotografía estaba existiendo otra copia más!

-"Mikoto, nao, esta es Natsuki y la hija de la vecina es igual a Natsuki, la única diferencia es el color de sus ojos!" – ¿No será que la cachorra dono algo? – No, natsuki no ha hecho algo así, me lo cuenta todo siempre – Mikoto tu sabes de algo – No nada - pero si son una copia idéntica, la niña habla y tiene el color de los ojos de Shizuru? Pero su pelo y facciones igual que Onee-chan!

¿Algo científicamente ha pasado y nadie sabe?

O

¿Se están volviendo locas?

Ojou-sama! – Hola Kurt ¿sabes de mi esposa? – Sólo que se fue a vivir a Fukka– Uhmm ya veo – ¿qué hará Ojou? – Quiero asegurarme que está ahí no necesitaré de tus servicios hasta nuevo aviso, y luego me entregaré pero para ese entonces veré si ella me saca de la cárcel – Claro Ojou total su esposa le ama ¿no? – Claro me adora, me ama como yo, solo esta dolida de lo que he hecho….Ya veo, me retiro Ojou recuerde que está en Fukka. – Claro Kurt, nos vemos "**Shizuru…te amo…"**

"_Natsuki nunca había estado tan confundida, simplemente me encantas, me encantas tanto ya no se de lo que es correcto o no hacer contigo…"_

"_**Uhmm creo que debí girar la cara al despedirme no, no , esto es muy apresurado, debo calmarme tan solo han pasado 3 días que les conté a las chicas que me gusta mi vecina, dios cuanto me demoré en aceptarlo…me encanta, me vuelve loca, tenerla cerca y querer besarla! Kuga relájate mañana saldrán iras en la motocicleta y ella te abrazará si…la sentirás cerca de nuevo, muy bien y después…ni puta idea que haré…"**_

_Quiero volver a verte Natsuki_

_**Shizuru…Buenas noches…**_

_Buenas noches mi Natsuki…_


	7. Capitulo 7

VII – Sentimientos Parte 2

Por fin ha llegado la luz de día sin embargo durante toda la noche no pegue un ojo fue horrible no quiero ni ver mi rostro frente al espejo pareceré un zombie sin duda. Intente despejar mi mente me gustaría que al salir no planear nada solo espontaneo así es mucho mejor mas pleno, bueno eso me dice mi hermanita Alyssa. Mis hermanas no han parado de hablar de mi vecina lo quieren saber absolutamente todo, me he reservado la información verdadera de la situación de la esposa de Shizuru sería de muy mal gusto comentar algo tan delicado cuando ella me lo ha confiado en tan poco tiempo pero que han sido los más eternos.

"-Onee-chan saldrás hoy ¿verdad? – Si porque Aly – jamás te has arreglado tanto para salir – me decía en un tono burlón a lo que apareció Mikoto y fingió un desmayo por verme arreglada – Déjense de pendejadas bien grandecitas están para molestar, solo me puse la mejor ropa que encontré porque el maquillaje en mí no va, soy más bonita natural – eella la natural jajajaja –URUSAIII! – ya relájate Natsuki espero que te vaya muy bien en tu "cita" – No es una cita Mikoto solo vamos a ver asuntos pendientes dejados ayer – uy claro el placer del sex-Callate Alyssa o te daré un castigo - vale vale, solo cuídate ¿si? – Por supuesto."

_Esto será una cita o solo la buena bondad de mi Natsuki, sea lo que sea me hace feliz verla…-_Mamá vas a salir – Si hija estoy esperando que llegue Mai ¿de acuerdo? Si, mama extraño tener compañía…- pero Suki estoy yo, Mai ha estado ocupada – No me refiero a eso me hace feliz tener cerca a ti…quiero estar con Tía Natsuki –"me dijo haciendo un leve puchero que me pareció de lo más tierno" Mi amor, mira ahora saldré con ella pero tenemos asuntos de adultos que atender, prometo que al llegar saldremos de nuevo esta bien – Si mama! ¿_Por qué quieres estar tan cerca de Natsuki…?_

"_**Estoy nerviosa vamos Kuga cálmate solo irán al Kyoto buscar los papeles, conseguir una escuela para esa bestia un trabajo de su profesión y eso, así que tranquila, no pasa nada" **_–pensaba cierta peli azul que daba vueltas al igual que un perro gesto que le pareció de lo más tierno a una castaña que aprovechó la oportunidad para abrazarla

– Sueeeeltame bruja! – fu fu fu Natsuki estás nerviosa, lo que no entiendo es porque el "bruja" – me dijo aun abrazandome siempre me toma de las muñecas me es imposible safarme _**A quien miento, me encanta estar así…-**_ Ya hablamos es mi metro cuadrado privado reservadoooooo – Kannina había olvidado que tienes a alguien más…- puedo jurar por los dioses que en su rostro se ensombreció de tristeza.

"Vamos porque has demorado tanto – Estaba esperando a Mai para que cuidara a Suki – Ya veo , ten ponte este casco afírmate bien"

Era unas tres horas antes del mediodía que partimos con destino Kyoto debíamos ir hasta la Universidad para buscar solución para su título que está en posesión de su esposa. Durante el trayecto estuvimos en silencio fue verdaderamente duro sentía un vacío algo me estaba faltando, paré frente a un acantilado para estirar un poco las piernas sobretodo Shizuru sentí que iba muy tensa además que se aferró a la motocicleta no a mí.

"Shizuru te sientes bien te noté un poco tensa relájate un poco, jamás te afirmes de la motocicleta solo aférrate a mi puedes abrazarme si quieres – sacándome el casco hice a un lado el rostro sentía que los colores subían nuevamente"

"Estoy bien gracias por preocuparte eres muy dulce" – me sonrió _**Como adoro esa hermosa sonrisa**_

"Si si…no alagues tanto, vamos" – volví a colocarme el caso y antes de partir sentí unos brazos que rodeaban mi abdomen se sentía bien ese pequeño hormigueo como es que le dicen "mariposas en el estómago, para mí son hormigas"

Al llegar a la Universidad dejé estacionada la motocicleta increíblemente todos conocían a Shizuru solo oia "Fujino-sama – Fujino Sempai" blablablá que fastidio. Nos dirigimos al departamento de registros de alumnos, en ello deje que Shizuru entrará sola de pronto comenzó un griterío "_**vaya que tiene su genio esta mujer"**_

"-Desde cuando que este país es tan Burocrata! – Señorita Fujino lo lamento pero es qu- Nada mire Sr. Usted puede perfectamente pedir la solicitud no necesita pedirle a otro luego que este haga lo mismo al final tendré mi Titulo nuevamente para cuando esté muerta si siguen así, tienen muy mala voluntad – Señ –No dije, no les costaba nada, si es dinero les daré lo que sea _**"Como va a dar dinero si no tiene un peso"**_

Yo…- Adiós! Mas le vale hacer esa solicitud como quieren que ejerza mi profesión es mi culpa acaso que me roben mi Titulo NO! – _**Fiuuuu que genio.**_

"¿Estás bien?" – pregunté un poco nerviosa al verla salir con la cabeza gacha pues ahí dentro echaba humo de su cabeza" Sin esperar respuesta la abracé, no necesitaba escucharlo ya lo sabía sentí como se aferra a mi mientras hundía su rostro en mi pecho solo atiné a decir "Todo saldrá bien, ya encontraremos algo"

"Gracias Natsuki, gracias" – decía entre sollozos aferrándose aún más

"tranquila mi amooooooooo ¡_**Que mierda estuve a punto de decir! **_Rosa, amorosa jeje

"¿Amorosa?, gracias por el cumplido Nat-su-ki" – Si es que fuiste taaaan AMOROSA ahí dentro.

"Mou Natsuki Ikezu solo estaba haciendo valer mis derechos" – le escuché decir mientras me daba la espalda.

"Lo sé bueno te invito algo para comer te sentirás mejor "– le dije caminando nuevamente hacia mi motocicleta, fue lo primero que se vino a mi mente me llega a dar un poco de pena la pobrecita ha perdido todo con suerte tienen para comer gracias a Mai, ahora no puede obtener sus papeles como detesto a su esposa.

Durante una hora cuarenta y cinco minutos manejamos hasta Tokio, nuevamente en silencio la una con la otra solo el ruido de los demás vehículos incluyendo el motor de mi motocicleta, me encantaba cuando se aferraba aún más a mí en las curvas o al acelerar, su esencia me tranquiliza me es agradable, Tokio queda mucho más cerca de Fukka tratare de ver una escuela para su hija, pues la Primaria Fukka Gakuen es muy costosa, me costó para que a Aly le dieran beca, esa sería la última opción.

"Llegamos, quisieras tomar un café" – le dije a la castaña quien aún estaba abrazada a mi "Puedes soltarme si quieres, no me iré" tomando sus suaves manos.

"Natsuki que pesada estaba cómoda, prefiero té" ¿Y tú? Preguntó soltándose del agarre suavemente depositando un beso en mi mejilla. _**"¿Que ha sido eso?"**_

Nos sentamos en una de las mesas exteriores de la "cafetería Suzushiro" le estuve comentando mis ideas para la escuela, sobretodo como última opción la prestigiosa Fukka, le ha parecido buena idea pero su carita aún tenía un poco de tristeza. Ella pidió una taza de té junto a un pastel de yogurth, por mi parte pedí un emparedado de jamón con un cappuccino alzo mi mano para llamar la atención de un garzón –

"Si señorita" – "¿Disculpe tiene mayonesa?" – "Claro" – "¿Puede traer 2 porciones y sándwich?"

"Natsuki comer tanta mayonesa te hará mal para tu salud" – me decía a modo de reproche tan solo hice un puchero que observé su cara de impresión y creo que pensó en voz alta – "he visto ese puchero en otra parte…" – ¿cómo? – Eh no nada… nada Natsuki solo deja de comer tanta mayonesa no quiero que te pase algo"

"Tranquila no dejaré que me pase nada" – al decir esto tomé su mano mirándola fijamente "Por favor Shizuru no tires la toalla"

"Gracias Natsuki muchas gracias por todo, podríamos ir a ver la escuelas ahora" –Claro tan solo déjame ir a pagar – le respondí soltando su mano ingresando a la cafetería.

Para mi suerte había un afiche que decía "Se necesita señorita de buena presencia para atención a público, dedicada, responsable con buena disponibilidad para trabajar" Disculpe señorita aun esta la vacante para trabajar – Lo lamento eso debe conversarlo con la jefa - ¿Se encuentra ella, por favor necesito preguntarle" Estaba nerviosa quería al menos conseguirle este trabajo a Shizuru, la pobrecita esa sufriendo porque nada le está resultando" – Espere un momento.

"Yo soy Haruka Suzushiro ¿usted quería hablar conmigo?" – Si este es por el afiche – lo lamento ya no necesitamos gente – _**Modo cachorrito abandonado activado**_

"Por favor necesito osea yo no es mi amiga la que está en la mesa 14 tiene dos hijos pequeños que alimentar su esposo la abandonó las dejo en la calle, yo le he estado ayudando nadie le quiere dar trabajo por favor llámela aquí tiene su número telefónico por favor ella lo necesita, ella vale 4 de sus trabajadores es excelente póngala a prueba un día y verá que es lo mejor que tendrá en su personal se lo suplico Suzushiro-san por favor por favor! " _**Bieeen que tal estuve ja! **_

"ah, este….yo…." – No lo piense tanto no importa si no le paga mucho pero con tal que ella reciba dinero la hará muy feliz tiéndale una mano le aseguro que este local se llenara como nunca antes ¿siii?" Bueno le llamaré pero ahora tengo mucho papeleo prometo llamarle como una sorpresa está bien? – Gracias el nombre es Shizuru Fujino tenga quédese con el cambio adiós!

Me sentí triunfante sería una gran noticia para Shizuru solo faltaba la escuela para la pequeña bestia pero donde esta – "¿Shizuru?" miro en todas direcciones no la veo esto es malo, muy malo….-¿Oye garzon no viste a la chica que me acompañaba? – La vi que atendió un llamado y salió corriendo dejo esto para usted – era una servilleta escrita a lo largo.

"_Querida Natsuki : lamento por llegar e irme así en estos momentos no puedo con una noticia, por favor perdóname, ya encontraré por mi cuenta una escuela para Suki, no te preocupes, agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí, nuevamente discúlpame. _

_Te quiere SF" __**No, no no….**_

_**-**_ "¿Oye pero viste en qué dirección se fue?" – ah, mira por esta vereda y la vi doblar a la derecha no sé más-

"Gracias " - _**"Shizuru, por favor que ha pasado….no te vayas así…no"**_ dejé los cascos ahí me daba exactamente lo mismo si alguien se los llevaba lo único, lo más importante era encontrar a Shizuru como tan loca esa mujer salir corriendo y con tacos, dudo que haya llegado muy lejos, conozco esta ciudad como la palma de mi mano sin embargo entre tanta muchedumbre sería difícil verle…pero no, la tengo tan gravada en mi mente que siempre seré capaz de encontrarle busqué en las tiendas que fuimos las primeras veces no daba con el paradero no me contestaba el teléfono, nada! _**Maldición Shizuru dónde estás, donde estas porque te fuiste así…**_

Mi última opción el parque cercano al mall vaya desde la universidad que no corría tanto, ahí estaba sentada en una banca

"Shizuru…" – me acerque sentándome a su lado ella mantenía su mirada hacia otra dirección al escuchar su nombre volteo a verme, sus hermosos ojos rojos lo estaban aún más, estuvo llorando demasiado verle asi me parte el alma, ella tan solo se lanzó abrazarme hundiendo su rostro en mi pecho no paraba de decir: "Natsuki, Natsuki, Natsuki…"-Tranquila estoy aquí, estoy aquí tontita" – le dije abrazándola atrayéndola a mi cuerpo no importaban las miradas de las demás sentí que solo éramos ella y yo en ese lugar –

"No me hagas esto de nuevo por favor" mencione mientras le tomo el rostro "Estoy aquí vine por ti" – "Natsuki ¿Por qué?" me pregunta entre sollozos

"¿de qué hablas?"

– Viniste ¿por qué?

– Pues me importas Shizuru, tienes una hija que le diré si algo te hubiese pasado a Mai, que hago yo para olvidarte si dejaras de existir, que haría yo como perdonarme por dejarte ir – Nat…- Shizuru no vuelvas hacer una locura como esa, casi me da un infarto al no encontrarte – inconcientemente la acerco y deposito un suave beso en su frente volviendo abrazarla no sabía dónde meterme, acabo de darle un beso en la frente.

"Eres tan dulce, pero tan bestial a veces conmigo o Suki" ¿_**Bestial? Bueno me lo tengo ganado por no ser cariñosa" **_Gracias por buscarme, gracias…Natsuki me fui porque me llamó Haru "_**Estoy empezando a detestar ese nombre**_.

"¿Ha pasado algo?" – estaba intrigada necesitaba saber la razón de esas lágrimas.

"Volvió a repetirme lo mucho que me ama, y que volvió pero no está preparada para verme…" – Simplemente no aguante le colgué estaba dolida furiosa le pedí al mesero el favor de entregarte la servilleta, no quería que me vieras así otra vez…me llega a dar vergüenza"

"No seas tontita, Shizuru mírame por favor, no me importa si te veo llorar haré lo que sea por ver esa sonrisa que se adorna tan bien en tu rostro, eres muy linda para estar derramando lagrimas por esa tipa" – Natsuki me estas coqueteando fu fu fu – ehh! Yo..no no…como se te ocurre semejante estupidez

"Yo decía no más, la persona que te gusta puede ponerse celosa _**Si, ya se puso celosa una vez…**_

"Puede ser, aunque ya lo estuvo en fin vamos a buscar escuelas" – Vamos mi natsuki, pero y tu motocicleta, ah no te preocupes puede esperar"

Nos encontrábamos en el parque cerca de él habían 4 escuelas, tocamos puerta en cada una de ellas sin embargo no tenían cupos encantados por querer aceptar a Suki, sus calificaciones eran 100 perfecto, con ella el prestigio de esas escuela hubiese subido, mas no dieron opción, shizuru estaba desganada, tomamos un taxi para que nos dejara en la cafetería para ir a buscar mi motocicleta, como dije quedaba mi última opción la primaria Fukka ojala a esta niña la bequen se paga demasiado ahí. De nuevo tras una larga hora nos detuvimos a las afuera de la escuela, le pedí que esperara yo me encargaría de este asunto, al entrar a la sala de estar del director, veo salir un señor de madura edad

"Bienvenida señorita Kuga que la trae por acá" – intentando parecer amigable

"Buenas tardes Director, necesitaba hablar con usted, sobre la existencia de un cupo" -Hice una reverencia

¿Un cupo? – si tú ya pasaste por acá tus hermanas también.

"Lo sé, es para una amiga que tiene a su hija sin escuela, nadie le da un cupo está alojándose en mi casa pues su marido la dejo en la calle, lo perdió todo, esa niña director tiene demasiadas aptitudes no se arrepentirá de tenerla, aquí están los mejores y ella es mejor que ellos."

"Tendré que realizar una prueba para comprobar eso, sobre todo si te gana a ti y a tu hermana Alyssa, cuanto tenían aquí ¿98? – Le aseguro director que podrá superarme y sacar 100, si eso pasa dele una beca no podrá cancelar o sabe que si no quiere hacerlo yo le pagaré no puede decirle eso a la madre, que sea entre usted y yo"

– Trato hecho Kuga, vengan este viernes si pasa desde el lunes ingresa" – Gracias Director – Gracias a ti Kuga

No quise decirle nada a Shizuru, pues necesitaba dar la noticia frente a todas, tan solo dije que lo pensariía, el trayecto de vuelta a casa estaba siendo agotador demasiadas horas viajando mis piernas no están acostumbradas hace mucho tiempo que no salía en mi motocicleta, su dulce voz me reconfortaba, se está convirtiendo en lo más importante lo que necesito a mi lado sin entrar en comparación con mis hermanas, quienes estarán primero siempre. Nos detuvimos a las afuera de su casa en ella estaba Mai conversando con Mikoto la pequeña Suki jugando con mi hermana.

"Chicas necesito dar una información importante" – dije mirando de reojo a Shizuru quien me miraba extrañada.

"Suki te debes presentar este viernes a dar una prueba para ingresar a la escuela debes superar mi puntaje y el de Aly, debes sacar 100, si lo haces el lunes puedes empezar" – En serio que buena noticia. Dijieron todas con mucha alegría, la pequeña fue a los brazos de su madre llorando de felidad justo en ese momento el teléfono de Shizuru comenzó a sonar, deseaba en el fondo de mi corazón que fuera de la cafetería…"

Solo escuché " En serio, mañana de ..verdad, si si ahí estaré a las 10 en punto muchas gracias, si no se preocupe gracias en verdad gracias" – "me acaban de llamar para ir a trabajar un dia de prueba pagando por el día, en una cafetería" Sii –exclamaron todas

"_**Hoy es un día de excelente noticias al parecer Shizuru"**_ – todas estaban felices sobretodo yo conseguí alegrarle la vida a esta mujer que me vuelve loca, la que anhelo me costara que se fije en mi…

"Natsuki gracias" –De nada "bruja"

Nos contemplamos por largos minutos en silencio, sin decir nada, solo miradas acompañadas de las risas de mis hermanas, de Mai y la felicidad de nuestras casas la pequeña Suki, sin duda tiene una madre hermosa…

-"Tía Natsuki" – Mmm que pasa bestia – Te quiero mucho, dame abrazo – decía alzando sus brazos, la tomo y subo arriba de mis hombros sonriéndole a su madre

"Yo también las quiero"…

* * *

><p>NA: Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que pasan a leer las historias y dejar sus comentarios, lo agradezco mucho me animan a seguir me hacen feliz :') disculpen si me he demorado en actualizar..pero he tenido unas cosillas que hacer :) apenas tenga mas tiempo ire subiendo los prox capitulos

jen: jajajaja ya escribir ya escribi :c ojala te guste el cap, saludos! Liz: gracias a ti por comentar me hacen feliz tus comentarios jajaj y me dio risa pues varias quieren que le golpee natsuki a Haru porque con la violencia T_T jjajajaja Guest: Bien :)

Nikol112:  aqui te traigo la conti ojala te guste! no imagine dejarte sin palabras *-* Shenil: jajaja altiro con la violencia T_T mujer! aun no quizas talves jajaja gracias por comentar un beso :) bye bye! Shizuki Kuga Fujino: Me ha ido muy bien gracias espero que a ti tambien :) espero te encante este :)"

Hera sama: Gracias a ti por leer / AiemVela: jaja si por fin salió del closet! Yurilover34: ?


	8. Capitulo 8

VIII –Sentimientos Parte 3

* * *

><p>x-x-x<p>

"_Hola shizuru –"Haru eres tú, porque me llamas de otro teléfono" – Pues para que no rastreen la llamada como estás cariño mío" – Deja de preguntar eso cuanto ha pasado de la última llamada diciendo lo mismo siempre estoy aburrida de oír las mismas excusas búscate otras para que alguien las crea porque yo ya no te creo absolutamente nada, nada que provenga de ti…"- Amor no digas eso sabes que es así…oye puedes de tu lugar ir hacia la cuadra siguiente te espera alguien con un encargo…yo he vuelto a Japón – Estas aquí y no me das la cara! – Lo siento mi amor no puedo arriesgarme a que me veas no aún, prometo queda menos para estar cerca de ti y de Suki nuestra hija –¿NUESTRA? Mi hija Haru mi hija… -_ Necesito quitarme ese momento de la cabeza por un buen tiempo…

_Tenga señorita es una carta de su amada esposa – "Shizuru amor te extraño tanto, ni te imaginas, eres lo que más me importa te amo, te amo demasiado no olvides…he vuelto pero necesito de tu ayuda para no caer en la cárcel…podrás tenderme una mano" _debería estar loca para ayudar a una criminal como tú….

"_Realmente quería huir de ahí pero que Natsuki me buscará, amé que me encontrará…Mi bella Natsuki"_

"Me siento feliz las cosas están resultando por fin, debo agradecer en gran parte a Natsuki partimos con el pie izquierdo ya hace casi un mes pero ahora nuestra relación va de maravilla eso creo" – "-Que traes entre manos Shizuru" – Me interrumpió Mai con una mueca de queja

"Nada, no entiendo a qué te refieres querida" – En verdad ni idea tenía a lo que se refería

"Shizuru te conozco eres una hermana para mí, he visto como la miras" – volteando en dirección a cierta peli azul que jugaba con mi hija al pillar.

"¿Quieres que le mire feo acaso? – _Cielos lo que falta que me den un sermón_

"No te critico nada solo que nunca antes había visto ese brillo en tus ojos y menos a Suki tan alegre por otra persona completamente desconocida" – _tiene algo de razón mi hija tiene necesidad de tenerla cerca y yo….quizás me sienta bien al ver a mi ojitos verdes_

"Shizuru… ¿te gusta Natsuki? – me dijo clavando sus ojos violáceos ella no tiene un pelo de tonta pero ni yo misma lo sé – "¿Estás hablando en serio? "Pero como se te ocurre pensar algo así, Mai estoy casada con Haru juré fidelidad ante muchas personas y la muerte nos separaría, no podría engañarle y bueno Natsuki es bastante linda _"su cuerpo, sus ojos es lo más hermoso que he visto en la vida"_

"Solo digo lo que veo Shizuru, la decisión que llegues a tomar de tu matrimonio la apoyaré si en esas casualidades sientes algo por la vecina pues bien sería genial estoy saliendo con su hermana Mikoto podríamos tener citas dobles! – Mai no…no digas… eso.. _¿Me gusta Natsuki?_

…

Aquella tarde fue llena de interrogatorios, Mai ha sido mi hermana y amiga desde siempre, no tiene un pelo de tonta siempre se ha dado cuenta, fue la primera en enterarse en que me gustan las mujeres mi primer y único amor ha sido Haru, está bien, está bien miento tuve otra pareja pero no duramos mucho Haru se la jugo por mí asi fue como me enamoré lo cual comienzo a cuestionar.

Me encanta ver a Natsuki pero detesto verla con alguien más como ese tipo o esa persona que la tiene cautiva pero le toma mucho interés, sin duda mi ojitos es una rebelde sin causa llegando a ser un cachorrito de lo más tierno, Suki se conformó con jugar con ella por lo que no salimos, mañana será mi primer día de trabajo nunca en mi vida lo he hecho espero hacerlo bien, sé que Natsuki ha tenido que ver con esa llamada telefónica, debo dar lo mejor de mi como agradecimiento ay Natsuki Kuga "_que estás provocando en mi…que significas para mi vida"_

Mientras bebo un poco de vino me dirigí hacia la habitación de Mai necesitaba preguntarle unas cosas, es la única que podría ayudarme a verlas desde otro punto de vista.

"Oye mai me quedó dando vuelta unas cosas de esta tarde de tu graaaaan cuestionario"

"Lo lamento Shiz" me dijo abrazandome

"Mai quiero que seas sincera,…tu crees que me casé enamorada de Haru" le dije al borde de lágrimas.

Un silencio se llena en la habitación. "Por favor dí algo" – "No puedo responderte eso hermana, no puedo eso solo lo sabes tu, tu corazón que te dicta, es el único que puede darte una respuesta, vi amor entre ustedes pero no intenso, a veces pienso que disculpa …veo a Natsuki más como tu pareja y una mamá con Suki, eso no lo notaba con Haru, si te das cuenta Suki tenía que rogar para que Haru le diera un beso abrazo, nisiquiera la sacaba a pasear solo de vez en cuando para ello debías estar presente, esas dos se llevan increíblemente bien ¿no lo has notado? _La verdad es mi duda existencial…_

"Si llego a sentir algo por ya sabes…" – le pregunté un poco miedosa – "Ya te dije que te apoyaré pero deberías dar un paso grande "

"-Divorcio" – dijimos al mismo tiempo y ahí mismo puse el final para irnos a dormir, mañana sin duda sería agotador….

X – x – x

Alyssa necesito pedirte un favor tremendo – Dime hermanita – Puedes enseñarle a Suki algunas cosas para su examen fuiste y eres mejor que yo académicamente, mañana llegaran los camiones de unas cosas que compramos otros días, quiero pintarle la casa está muy fea, ningún color solo blanco para darle una gran sorpresa – le dije muy entusiasta además debía buscar trabajo aparte para conseguir más dinero y poder pagar la escuela..._**En que líos me estoy metiendo, ni siquiera soy su novia y ya me ofrezco para esto…**_

"Hermana realmente te gusta la vecina" - me susurra al oído

"Bien hecho cachorra, quien lo diría Kuga enamorada y tortillera" – Maldita Nao cierra la bocota y Alyssa aprende a hablar más bajo! – exclamé fastidiada

"Pero que tiene que te gusten las mujeres a mí me encanta tu hermana – dijo sonriendo pícaramente a Alyssa quien se sonrojo al instante – ESPERATE AHÍ MALDITA ARAÑA REPITE ESO

"Que – Me- E-N-C-A-N-T-A tu HERMANA ALYSSA – _** ¿De qué me perdí? **_Sobre mi cadáver te acercas a mi hermana no le tocarás un pelo eres una cualquiera! – Hermana ya basta no sigas tratándola así – ¿Ahora la defiendes? –

" Kuga ella y yo nos amamos ¿verdad? – decía acercándose para plantarle un beso, _**Ok acabo de perder los estribos.**_

"Sueltala maldita descarada andas con una y otra y te fijas en mi hermanita! – ja ja Kuga relájate ella sigue siendo virgen "De la oreja" – Hija de tu! – YAAAA BASTA! Mi hermana junto a mikoto me retenian mientras que Nao sacaba la lengua burlándose en mi cara

"Perra" – le grité

"Imbécil"

"Ven y dilo aquí frente a mi a centímetros"

Ja para besarte no gracias, prefiero la boca de tu hermana y otras cosas más jajajajaja _**ARGGGGGGGG**_

"Ven acá desgraciada infeliz te daré tu merecido! – Relajate Natsuki – Hermana por favor cálmate o te tiraremos a la calle – QUE! No pueden hacer eso yo vivo aquí! – Es que entraras en un colapso nervioso destruirás la casa con tus rabietas!

"Natsuki si estoy con Nao me gusta pero te juro que no hemos hecho nada, solo lo dice para molestarte" – con esa carita de ternura quien no deja pasar esto

"Nao" – ¿Si? – Pobre de ti que lastimes a mi hermana juro, juro que me las pagarás muy caro…." Por supuesto oye oye, ¿has intentado sacarle celos a Shizuru? No sé porque me huele a un plan muy maléfico del cual quizás salga violada…

"no" fue mi corta respuesta Nao tiene buenas ideas pero a veces exceden por ejemplo Takeda el muy idiota intento besarme todo por consejo de Nao.

"Está bien quieres sacarle celos haz cuenta que estamos saliendo el resto déjamelo a mí, nos vemos gatita" – Espera…- Adios! – mmmmmm

X – x – x

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya era de día el reloj de mi celular marcaba las 8:30 aún no desayunaba debía tomar una ducha vestirme e ir al trabajo si bien tenía que estar a las 10 ya era hora que moviera el cuerpo pues llegaría tarde como primer día debo dar la mejor impresión de mi. El taxi me dejo enfrente de la cafetería dónde dejé plantada a mi Natsuki y divise un cartel que necesitaban personal me pareció de lo más lindo que lo haya hecho. No había nadie aún pero existía una fila con personas de traje esperando que se abriera pronto la cafetería para su desayuno matutino u hora de colación.

Tenía un poco de incertidumbre pues jamás en mi vida he trabajado mucho sería cocinar y cuidar de Suki, al menos ser amable y fingir una sonrisa debería de ayudar, hace rato observo a tres señores de mediana edad que no paran de mirar, siento como si me estrujaran, que terrible son algunos. Para mi suerte llega una señorita rubia de carácter fuerte denotaba presencia acercándose a mi, me incomodó un poco me miraba de pies a cabeza

"Tú debes ser la nueva, Fujino?"

"Así es, Shizuru Fujino usted me llamó ayer para que me presentara hoy" me presente haciendo una leve reverencia la cual fue devuelta por esta mujer-

"Prepárate será un día feroz descuida a estas bestias las atiendo yo, tú, observa luego atiendes"

Ingresamos al loca la muchedumbre se sentaba en la barra y en mesas, Haruka tomaba los pedidos de los rostros que no le eran familiares pues el resto se los sabía de memoria, sentí que ella se esforzaba mucho por ello ha llegado donde está.

"Eres muy rápida Haruka-chan" – le sonreí pues tenía paciencia conmigo, lo mas extraño que el resto del personal aún no llegaba siendo las once con cuarenta minutos.

"Gracias Fujino-san, espero que llegues a ganarme la amiga tuya dijo que tu marido te tiro a la calle con dos niños pequeños que bastardo más grande y el con toda la fortuna " _Natsuki…fu fu fu ¿qué historia inventaste o más exageraste demasiado fu fu fu" _

"Ara…preferiría no tocar un tema como ese si es posible – Oh claro claro, bien mira el capuchino se hace así…"

**(En la casa de Natsuki**

"Gracias tía Alyssa entiendo perfectamente"

–"Que bien Suki, te irá super mañana en el examen" **Eres tan linda" – **Usted lo cree – Por supuesto sabes mucho si lo pasas celebraremos todas juntas. -Sii

**Mientras en la casa de la vecina**

-Mai que tal está quedando – preguntaba la oji verde desde lo alto de la escalera–

"Perfecto Natsuki muchas gracias por la ayuda – De nada

¿Oye Natsuki puedo preguntarte algo? – Claro que sería

¿Te gusta mi hermana Shizuru? En ese instante Natsuki al oir la pregunta de su vecina comenzó a tambalearse por la escalera qu…que…est…aaahhhh kyaaaa! –NATSUKI! – splash!

"Ah…..mi espalda…mi cabeza…..- Lo lamento Nat te ves linda de rojo jajajaja – No es gracioso perdí un tarro de pintura entero! – No fue mi intención ponerte nerviosa ¿sabes? No no me gusta….no…definitivamente no – Segura de eso – No sé….quizás es que es bonita solo atracción física…

Ya veo, sigamos que Shizuru vuelve al atardecer.)

X – x – x

Por fin llegó la hora de sentarme en un sillón el cual era bastante incomodo no sabía si prefería estar parada o sentada en él, quedaban solo quince minutos para retirarme, mi jefa quedo encantada conmigo, muchas personas me dejaron grandes propinas de dinero, alrededor de las 3 el loca se llenó, por otro lado el resto de mis compañeros no estaban muy contentos pues hice casi todo yo fu fu fu…me digne a tomar una taza de té cuando noto por el ventanal una silueta de una mujer, me acerqué lentamente para fijarme en ella se me hacía bastante familiar, necesitaba corroborar lo que mis pensamientos decían. Fue en ese instante que me topé con un mar esmeralda me perdí completamente, su larga y hermosa cabellera cobalto, sus labios e indiscutible ceño fruncido solo que esta vez no lo estaba, me estaba sonriendo pero que hacia aquí Natsuki, recibí el llamado de Haruka que podía retirarme como niña pequeña salí corriendo para ir a los brazos de esa mujer me dejé llevar por los impulsos de mi corazón.

Me encontraba tan a gusto entre sus brazos me susurró con esa voz tan grave pero tan sexy que me encanta "Veo que te gusta abrazarme, me pregunto si te gustaré"...sentir su aliento cerca de mi cuello hizo que la piel se erizara.

"No creo…"titubeé un poco al responder pero mi corazón ante esas palabras latió desenfrenadamente.

"Tranquila, solo bromeo" No quería separarme de ella estaba muy cómoda, si tan solo estuviera en otra situación, no estar casada por ejemplo…

"Te creeré solo si me das mi beso de buenas tardes" me sentí avergonzada estúpida, niña chica demasiado infantil, como le pedía tal cosa a Natsuki "_Estás casada Shizuru…" Lo sé lo sé!_ Recordar las palabras de Mai me da jaqueca.

Tan metida en mis pensamientos no me di cuenta cuando Natsuki me toma del mentón fijando su mirada en mis labios acercando lentamente, sentir su respiración ya me volvía loca sin pensarlo más la besé, me dejé llevar que labios más calidos, suaves estaba ensimismada entre sus besos cuando en mi mente resonó "**Shizuru te amo"**No! Terminé plantando una bofetada en la cara de Natsuki, le pegue con tal fuerza que quedo marcada mi mano en su lindo rostro, estaba ida y yo no podía pedir disculpas

"Nat…yo – "no te preocupes…wow…pegas fuerte" – Es que tu me ibas a besar, me confundí yo.. –Te dije que está bien…no te iba a besar solo te iba hacer una broma pero salió mal…muy mal

Lo peor de todo esto es que no me arrepentí de besarte me arrepiento por haberte golpeado, ashh dios por que, ahora como le pediré disculpas…

Todo el trayecto de vuelta a casa nerviosa y ansiosa por lo sucedido, al recordar el beso todo mi mundo giraba en torno a ella, mi piel se erizaba, sentía uns cosquilleo en mi abdomen, me aferraba sin pensarlo más a ella, la textura de sus labios su lengua juguetona me encantaría tener a haru ahora mismo y romper con ella tan solo para seguir besando esa boca de esa manera no sentir la culpa por estar engañando a otra persona, pero poco me importaba si era con Natsuki, la necesitaba, debía pedir disculpas mas no se deja…

Al llegar a casa noté que el ante jardín estaba limpio con más plantas se veían hermosos los lirios, Natsuki me dijo que había una sorpresa dentro de la casa, apenas entre todo tenia color ya que era completamente blanca parecía hospital, ahora no, mi habitación estaba de un lila hermoso con detalles de flores en blanco y gris precioso, la habitación de Mai era anaranjada, la de mi hija Suki de su color preferido verde para las paredes pues para otras cosas es el azul, justo se había quedado dormida, pues mañana tendría su examen lástima que no podré estar presente… estaban los demás muebles que compramos, lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, estaba feliz todo esto a costa de vender el automóvil y por fin podré tener un empleo para costear y tratar de devolver el dinero que prestó Natsuki para los camiones.

"Natsuki ¿has sido tu? Pregunté tímidamente

"Si un regalo para que te sientas más como en tu antiguo hogar – No me dirigía la mirada, tenía todo el derecho a estar molesta le golpee sin razón.

"Natsuki lo lamento no sé qué pasó por favor discúlpame" le rogué al borde de las lagrimas, esta vez eran de dolor.

"Está bien…solo…no vuelvas hacerlo" – Claro que no Natsuki, no, jamás, no lo volveré hacer.

"Claro Natsuki pero te dejare en claro" – Sí, eres casada lo sé – me interrumpió muy molesta con ese comentario.

"No iba a decir eso, solo que…no me arrepentí de besarte Natsuki…fui sincera en su mirada note que buscaba alguna clase de truco sucio en mi trate de demostrarle acercándome necesitaba abrazarla, si debía besarla nuevamente lo haría ..

"Natsuki aquí estabas te llamé un millón de veces –hizo su aparición la susodicha Nao no me gusto verla tan acaramelada abrazándola

"Na..nao que haces… - Noté que estaba muy nerviosa, será posible que le guste Nao? – Pues Nat que feo olvidaste nuestra cita , ¿_CITA?_ hola fujino te la quitaré tenemos cosas que hacer verdad Nat- su- ki _Si la odie por decir eso _– Bueno no les quito tiempo – No espera Zuru… - Kuga no te quitare tiempo con tu novia

No..oy….e

No podía seguir viéndolas y escuchando cada palabra de esa pelirroja, arruinó mi momento con Natsuki, como lo detesto, porque no me dijo que era ella la chica que le gusta, ahora viene a buscarla, uy! Que rabia no quiero que la tenga a ella…no quiero que MI NATSUKI ESTE CON NAO! Quiero a Natsuki para mi….y para mi será…

x- x - x

(Nao qué diablos fue eso - ¿No es obvio? Se puso celosa y ese era el plan sacarle celos quien mejor para hacer ese trabajo que yo Nao Yuuki, debería dedicarme a la actuación mejor que la psicología jajaja - Apestas Nao debo ir a explicarle - No seas tonta lo arruinarás! – Esta bien….)

**Con que esta es tu casa mi amor, sin duda muy linda, mi mayor pregunta es quien es esa chica con la que hablabas tanto y pusiste a llorar…¿Estás con ella? No lo creo..Tu eres mia….**

* * *

><p>NA: Hola hola aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, antes que nada a los lectores/escritores que sean de México y pasen por aquí, pues mi más sentido pésame para un gran comediante "Chespirito" un icono en su país que esta de duelo, me hizo reír y pasar buenos momentos en mi infancia siempre en mi memoria! Un grande…..

Ahora toca responder a los reviews : Shenil: yo no dije que era agresiva solo que se fue al extremo jajajajja yo pensé que dirias "pegale dale una buena paliza pero no jajaja" en fin me ha alegrado el hecho que te saque una gran sonrisa espero poder sacarte una que otra más , que estés muy bien y no andes apurada! Hera sama: no me digas que nuevamente despertaste temprano?gracias a ti por comentar Guest: Tomaré en cuenta las cosas que has dicho para los demás capítulos, me alegra que te haya gustado ya pronto tendré mas tiempo para actualizar y darte tu merecida dosis de Shiznat! .56: en los capítulos que seguirán se descubrirán algunas cosas de tus dudas Jen: jajaja tranquila solo que ahora estoy corta de tiempo, pero te dare maas de esto xD saludos AiemVela: no siempre los días son tan malos, gracias por comentar que estes super! Ririshiyo: Gracias a ti por tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar, saludos! Liz: ahahahaha lo sé lo sé quieres un golpe o una buena pelea? xD cuídate mucho ¡Shizsuki Kuga Fujino: Hola a ti carño gracias yo también espero que estes muy bien es que Nat está tratando todo para captar la atención de Shiz veremos si le resulta T_T aquí está el siguiente cap! Espero te guste saludos bye bye!


	9. Capitulo 9

Lamento no haber actualizado en estas ultimas semanas había estado ocupada y comenzé a tener tiempo peeeero mi pc murió por días los ciber super escasos! T_T pero hoy revivió mi pc! *-* aqui les traigo el cap al final respondo sus reviews!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimers: de Mai Hime nada me pertenece solo lo tomo prestado<strong>

* * *

><p>IX – Dolorosa Sorpresa<p>

¿Cuál es tu siguiente plan araña? – le miré molesta, no sabía muy bien si todo este teatro de celos será un beneficio o simplemente conseguir el rechazo en su máxima expresión.

Tranquila no apresures, bueno dormiré contigo esta noche llamarás a la vecina por la mañana puesto que su hija debe ir a dar el examen, y ahí haré otra escenita de celos, solo confía en mi soy experta!.

Sobre mi cadáver duermo contigo – y no mentía compartir el mismo lecho con esa mujerzuela jamás, muy amigas seremos pero no, no se puede NO NO y NO!

Me devolvió la mirada sentí que tramaba algo muy extraño simplemente se marchó comentando "No te haré gritar a ti…." No comprendí muy bien sus palabras hasta que recordé que mi hermanita tiene algo con Nao, sin más me dirigí a mi humilde morada no sin antes divisar una silueta oscura a lo lejos como si estuvieran espiando o algo, quizás fue una imaginación mia debido a la falta de sueño, si Shizuru no me deja dormir, vivo pensando en ella desearía tenerla conmigo.

Estar recostada en la cama el reloj ya marcaba las 12 de la noche yo aún sin poder conciliar el sueño, maldigo el momento en que llegó Nao no entendí muy bien las palabras de Zuru pero algo debo significar para ella no por nada pasa de llamarme Natsuki o Nat- su- ki ahhhhhh- esa forma tan coqueta de pronunciar mi nombre se me eriza la piel, bueno termina diciendo mi apellido de su parte suena tan tajante frío…

x-x-x

"Muy bien parece ser que todo el barrio está en silencio esta es mi oportunidad para ingresar a tu hogar mi preciosa Shizuru.

Ja – dijo la intrusa tras abrir la puerta principal encaminándose hacia las habitaciones del fondo, al abrir una encontró que era la habitación de Suki, la cual dormía profundamente supuso que la continua era de su amada esposa.

Abrió cuidadosamente la puerta de la habitación encontrándose con una castaña que dejaba al descubierto sus pechos que subían y bajaban al compás de su respiración, estaba acostumbrada Shizuru siempre ha dormido desnuda desde muy temprana edad. Se acerca lentamente para rosar su rostro que apaciblemente dormía "Zuru mi amor, estoy aquí a tu lado mi amor despierta" le susurró al oído lo cual provocó un leve gemido en la castaña diciendo "Uhmmm ….Nat…su…ki" – QUE! Exclamó furiosa quien era esa tal Natsuki y que tipo de sueños estaba teniendo, el griterió de Haru respertó a Shizuru no fue capaz de distinguir quien era tan solo atinó a gritar por ayuda!

-AUXILIOOOOOOOOOO UN LADROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOÓN! – Haru corre de la habitación topándose con SUki la toma entre sus brazós tapándole la boca diciendo quien era pero no podría decírselo a nadie sin siquiera a su propia madre. Huyendo cual ladrón irrumpe a una casa.

La castaña encendió rápidamente la luz se colocó una bata de dormir lo primero que fue a mirar a Suki quien no estaba ¡ HIJA! SUKI! Dónde estás! Revisó toda la casa no había rastro de su hija la cual apareció junto a Natsuki al cabo de unos segundo, esta última estaba con un bate de aluminio en mano – Dónde está esa vil sucia rata! – Mamá! - Para reventarle los dientes –Nat…Natsuki.. hacerle pagar por lo que ha hecho – decía mirando en todas las direcciones sin tomar en cuenta a Shizuru que lloraba desconsoladamente abrazada a su hija.

Natsuki! – le gritó entre llantos Shizuru. – Ah dime estás bien te hizo algo dime juro que lo buscaré para hacerle pedazitos - Natsuki basta no seas tan cruel T_T – _No puedo dejar que haga algo así la meterían a la cárcel y no volvería a verla!_

"Estoy bien Natsuki no me hizo nada, pero como llegaste con Suki si ella estaba durmiendo en su habitación – preguntó abrazandose más a su pequeña." – "Llegó llorando en la entrada y ahí le veo puesto que si escuché tu grito aquí tienes a todos los vecinos despiertos."

"¿Fujino-san se encuentra bien? "– Preguntaban algunos – "¿Shizuru-san no ha pasado nada? Natsuki pudiste darle" – me decía mi hermana – La policía viene en camino

"Shizuru solo estaban ustedes ¿verdad? – Así es, Mai se fue a Tokio a realizar unos informes con sus compañeras de Universidad.

Bueno entonces están bien, ustedes vecinos pueden retirarse la señorita está bien, ya llegará la policía y daremos los datos, si alguien vio algo cualquier cosa solo nos dice. ¿De acuerdo? – Si Kuga-sama _**ash…porque diablos el sama…**_

_1 Hora más tarde_

Gracias oficiales –

Muy bien Shizuru puedes dormir tranquila a tu cuarto, estaré atenta frente a cualquier individuo extraño o algo ¿si? _**Debo cuidarla, debo protegerla a ambas.**_

Nat – me llamó un poco titubeante no la culpo pobrecita ha sufrido tanto y ahora esto – Dime – Puedes pasar la noche conmigo por favor, solo así me sentiré segura "_Quédate a mi lado te lo ruego T_T"_

"Es…es…est´..ahhh segura? – _**Porfin!**_

-"Siento que podrá aparecer cualquier pervertido o acosador violador a hacernos daño, y tú eres fuerte "_Fuerte y atractiva"_

"Shiz se metió un ladrón no un pervertido por dios! Quien te va a violar deja de hablar tonteras!" – "Mou ¿Natsuki no cree que soy lo suficientemente deseable para que quieran pasar las barreras intimas por la fuerza? "

"Como dices esas cosas frente a tu hija! "– le grite tapándole los oídos a la pequeña bestia. _**Ashh lo que tengo que aguantar...**_ –Tomalo o déjalo! –TIA NATSUKI DUERMA CON NOSOTRAS u.u

"Oye, oye espérate no me pongas condiciones, la policía estará rondando cerca y…"Bueno, entonces dejanos sola no necesitamos de ti Natsuki, lo tendré muy en cuenta a futuro sin mas tomó a suki entre sus brazos para irse cuenta nueva a la casa, que me costaba pasar la noche en su casa ¿no tendría que dormir con ella o si? _**Que hago, que hago T_T **_

"Shizuru detente" – aún me daba la espalda sin embargo estaba prestando atención por lo que proseguí – Esta bien pasare la noche en tu casa solo dime dónde puedo dormir…

"_Fu fu fu viste que lo logramos Suki, ella nos protegerá y yo te protegeré a ti, a ella…" _Claro solo espera en mi alcoba pasa por favor, siéntete como en tu casa – le dije sonriente al igual que mi hija si bien estábamos asustada por lo sucedido me extraño que gritara debido a que, en fin pero tener a Natsuki es lo mejor, debo ganar no quiero a Nao a su lado.

Estuve esperando alrededor de una hora que Shizuru hiciera dormir a la bestia pequeña como pueden tener tan mala suerte que un idiota quiera ingresar a robarles deberían de robar a los ricos mezquinos no a la gente humilde trabajadora. Me indicó que durmiera en su habitación me rehusé un sinfín de veces perfectamente podría dormir en un sofá, a fin de cuenta me fui a la cama, llegar a ella fue como estar en el paraíso mismo, su perfecto aroma impregnado en cada rincón, todo olía a ella agradable, llegué a preguntar cómo sería su piel tersa y blanca, quizás algo m… _**Demonios! Deja de fantasear sexualmente**_ _**ponte a dormir…**_

"_**Oh, vaya ¿que es esto? Es sumamente agradable es como mmmm ¿esponjoso, acolchado? Muy blandito ohhhh pero que suavidad, más que el algodón una comodidad increíble es lo mejor que puedo estar apoyando mi cabeza o abrazar waaahh! Que ricoooooooo nunca había sido tan feliz!**_

_**NATSUKI KUGA! – ehh, eso se oye como la voz de mi madre – NATSUKI KUGA! – oh de nuevo esa voz,mmm ¿mamá? – CLARO QUE SOY TU MADRE MALDITA PERVERTIDA HENTAI ACOSADORA ABUSADORA YO NO TE HE CRIADO ASI!**_

_**EH! Porque me llamas pervertida y esas cosas soy una santa SOY TU ANGELITO! :D ¡! – ANGELITO NI QUE OCHO CUARTOS PERVERTIDA DEJA DE MANOSEAR ESOS SENOS! **_

_**¿Senos? Ok ok entiendo estas celosa porque yo puedo tocar esto que es la perfección en su máximo esplendor y tú no cierto, no pienses que te falto el respeto pero ya no estás aquí me apena pero lo aprovecho en tu nombre ¿eh que te parece?**_

_**Natsuki, Natsuki siempre sacándome canas verdes que no te pueda dejar tranquila y déjame informarte que no soy de tu liga hija mía, déjate de tocar esos senos pobre mujer que está siendo excitada inconscientemente por tus mañas sucias PERVERTIDA y óyeme bien esto último cuida de tu hija, encuentra una caja en la bodega y ve hablar con Yokho se me acaba el tiempo **_

_**Demasiada información mamá no creo recordarla – ADIOS HIJA TE AMO Y A TUS HERMANAS TAMBIEN CUIDALAS – Espera….ma..mamá! **_

_**MAMA!**_

Había sido sin duda un extraño sueño solo recuerdo algo blandito, ok esperen estoy tocando algo blandito ooh por dios! Esta loca duerme aquí junto conmigo a mi lado! Y desnuda santa madre! La única pervertida es esta bestia, como se le ocurre y más encima me dijo que durmiera aquí que diantres hace acá! – Uhmmm….si Nat- su-ki….uhmm fu fu Ikezu eh! que clase de sueño estás teniendo mano mala suelta esa bubi suelta esa bubi…ya ha amanecido es hora de irme.

Muy bien despacito sal que no te vean no después de "Uhmmm, Nat-su-ki" no no -se decía girando su cabeza en negativo dónde tuvo un leve recuerdo

_FlashBack_

_**ANGELITO NI QUE OCHO CUARTOS PERVERTIDA DEJA DE MANOSEAR ESOS SENOS!**_

_Fin FlashBack_

Si mi madre tenía razón toque esos senos pero llegar a soñar algo tan…hot conmigo ahaha – Tía Natsuki – _**Mierda si no hice ruido!**_ –

"Hola pequeña bestia, ¿cómo has dormido?"

" – Muy bien gracias, usted me acompañará a dar mi examen" –

Pues claro enana, nos vemos más ratito que recién son las 5:30 ¿bueno? Vete a dormir con tu madre –

Si tía – deja de…olvídalo nos vemos – Natsuki! – uhmm- Te quiero _**Awww pero que bestia más tierna**_ – y yo a ti nos vemos.

_Al amanecer_

La joven de cabello cobalto se removía entre sus sabanas inquietas el reloj estaba marcando las 7:30 de la mañana y un ruido extraño le aquejaba, es más lo sentía junto al lóbulo de su oreja.

-Uhmm Alyssa eres preciosa por favor dame todo de ti – Ay…Natsuki nos pillará – da igual solo quiero pertenecerte por entero.-

-ALYSSA! – gritó la chica de ojos verdes cayendo de su cama corriendo con su bate hacia la habitación de su hermana – MALDITA ARAÑA DONDE TE ESCONDES DEJA A MI HERMANITA PURA Y CASTA! Ehh ¿Alyssa?

Ja j aja j aja – enserio cachorra debes de ver tu rostro j aja ja, - decía la pelirroja apareciendo junto a la rubia a espaldas de Natsuki, no paraban de reir a carcaja suelta. – Araña del demonio que le hiciste a mi hermanita! –

"Natsuki no me ha tocado ok, solo te jugamos una broma – Ding-Dong! El sonido del timbre las interrumpió alyssa fue a abrir la puerta, desde ese momento comenzaba el plan de Nao, quien le desordena el pelo a la pelinegra para luego lanzarse al cuello y dejarle una marca rosasea. – "Que haces Nao?" – Tu espera y escucha j aja ja" ¿?

(Hola Shizuru-san hola Suki-chan – Hola está Natsuki – Por supuesto ensegui…)

Oh! NATSUKI SI SIGUE PORFAVOR

NO PARES

AHHHHH ME ENCANTÁ

ERES FANTASTICA POR FAVOR! – nao cállate estúpida imbécil! –

(Este te encargó a Suki que da su examen y que por favor se ubiquen hay niños presente en los barrios yo debo ir a trabajar, - Este- Mamá! – Suki hija mia te irá excelente sabes mucho te apoyaré sea cual sea el resultado, pero siempre da lo mejor de ti no te rindas! – Si mama! Lo haré por ti _sé que quedarás seleccionada mi amor y en cuanto a esas dos maldita pelirroja ya conocerás a Shizuru Fujino jum! _– adiós- cuídate Shizuru-san

-"Chicas ya pueden salir de mi habitación gracias está Suki, Shizuru-san ya se fue" – decía la rubia a la pequeña.

"j aja no te enojes lobito" – Tía Natsuki la niña salió corriendo a los brazos de la peliazul – Hola pequeña vaya tienes energía estás listas? – Si, pero que estaban haciendo? –

"Ah me estaba haciendo un masaje estupendo me dejo renovada la espalda eres muy pequeña para recibirlo " – ah pensé que hacían otra cosa – ¿cómo cuál? _**No creo que sepa de "eso"**_Mmm a jugar al doctor como que una esta enfermita y otra la examina, eso jugaba mamá con mami, y las veía siempre sin ropa, porque les daba un poco de alergia algo que pica _**Un momento! Jugar al doctorsito, que la ropa da picazón, por dios pobre niña! Esas sucias lo que hacían frente a sus ojos menos mal que la araña dijo otra cosa fiuuuu**_.

x-x-x

Finalmente había llegado la tan ansiada hora y día de rendir el exámen de ingreso especial para la pequeña Suki quien estaba muy nerviosa junto a Natsuki esperando que llegara el Director de la Academia Fukka, centenares de alumnos las observaban solo aumentaban las ansias y nerviosismos. A lo lejos se observa un señor longevo bajar de su automóvil muy admiro por todos sus estudiantes, sin duda era una muy buena persona, pero algo le llamó la atención, fueron aquellas dos cabelleras cobalto cuya única diferencia era el color de los ojos.

-Buenos días señorita Kuga como está – dijo sin apartar la mirada de la pequeña quien se refugiaba detrás de la oji verde. **Si es una copia idéntica ¿será su hija?**

-Buenos días Takamura-sensei , bien esperando por usted, vamos niña preséntate – tomando de la mano para darle más confianza.

-Buenos días Sr. Mi nombre es Suki Fujino – **Fujino algo recuerdo y de Kuga ¿también?** – Puedes llamarme Takamura-sensei pasen a dirección te prepararé un lugar en la oficina para que realices la prueba.

Ingresaron a la dirección y el Director las llevo hasta su oficina la cual era enorme destino uno de sus espacios para Suki entregando la hoja le indicó 3 horas para terminar la evaluación por otro lado mandó a llamar a la peliazul fuera , puesto que quería hacer ciertas consultas que rondaron en su cabeza desde que las vió. – Natsuki, esta niña ¿quién es? – Es la hija de mi vecina director – Entiendo y por casualidad será….espera dónde tengo una fotografía de esa persona – decía mientras buscaba en los recuadros a los mejores alumnos que han cursado por la Academia Fukka – mira Natsuki ella es la única que he visto con este color de ojos.

La morena al tomar la fotografía en sus manos la mandíbula casi se le cae al ver a una "Shizuru" tan tierna, pequeña le daban ganas de querer apretujarla y si justamente sus ojos son idénticos. – No sé quien es ella Director – "Ella duró muy poco en la academia era pequeña quizás no recuerda que pasó por acá, realmente ella obtuvo un 100 en todo, al irse consideramos posteriormente tu puntaje y el de tu hermana como los más altos.

"Sabes Kuga, esa niña se parece a ti – mientras tomaba otra fotografía para enseñarle" – Como se parece a mi quizás tenemos el mismo color de cabello…_**Auch acabo de sentir una clavada en mi cabeza **_

_FlashBack_

_**cuida de tu hija, encuentra una caja en la bodega y ve hablar con Yokho se me acaba el tiempo**_

_Fin FlashBack_

-"Ten" – le entregó la fotografía dejando un momento a la morena pensativa para ir a observa a la pequeña Suki como iba con las respuestas.

_**Ahh…estoy en el cuadro de honor quien lo diría, ¿tendría aquí unos 5 años?, esperen esta soy yo….pero si se….no no debo estar imaginando como alguien es igual a otro, bueno quizás Suki pueda actuar como mi doble je je ….¿verdad?**_

x-x-x

_Mientras tanto en la cafetería._

Se encontraba una gran multitud de personas en su mayoría hombres jóvenes, algunos con ramos de flores, otros con bombones de chocolate esperando por la oportunidad de entregarle los presentes a cierta castaña que no encontraba más lugar para guardar tales gestos que solo los aceptaba por amabilidad porque interés ninguno, quizás…si fuese una mujer. A cada uno le dedicaba una de sus sonrisas e invitándolos a que compren y disfruten de un buen café con algunos CupCake hechos por la misma. Su jefa Haruka estaba muy contenta jamás en su vida había tenido el local lleno menos con una fila que rodeaba la cuadra entera.

"-Dime que haces para conseguir todo esto Bubuzuque" – decía Haruka al momento que seguía sirviendo los cafés.

"Ara ara no lo sé un poco de amabilidad no hace mal Haruka-chan –

"Algo debes de tener, admito que eres muy guapa" – comentaba con un leve sonrojo

"Me está coqueteando jefecita" – dijo en un tono coqueto y burlón – "Para nada, solo digo la verdad, yo tengo novia asi y no eres mi tipo tampoco"

"Fu fu fu"

"Oye bubuzuque debo preguntarte algo, que clase de relación tienes con esa chica de la motocicleta" – expresó con una amplia sonrisa que provocó el sonrojo de la castaña.

La pregunta dejó estatica a Shizuru y con un sonrojo indiscutible.

"Espero no te moleste, es que el otro día que vino por ti, noté que te mira de una forma muy especial, como si fueses su todo" _Forma especial ¿Natsuki sientes algo por mí, como yo por ti?_

"Na…nada solo es mi vecina somos buenas amigas/vecinas" - Muy bien Fujino igual si no tienes un perro que te ladre ella no esta nada mal para ti y noto que se quieren, bueno te quiero encargar unos ingredientes que se acabaron.

"Claro – en ese momento Shizuru recibió un mensaje de Natsuki el cual no vio hasta salir de la tienda "Shizuru acabamos de salir solo diré que ingresó ¿te gustaría que fuera por ti al trabajo, compramos algunas cosas para celebrar? _Fu fu haré que te sonrojes._

" Mi bella Natsuki quiere raptarme para hacer esto y aquello? O mejor dicho continuar con lo de anoche? – enviaba el mensaje riéndose a decir verdad lo único que recordó es que Natsuki le abrazo por la noche, si supiera lo que estaba haciendo….

"O/O UY! Que no hemos hecho nada! Solo respóndeme ¿bueno?"

"Fu fu no seas tan gruñona era una pequeña bromita, pasa por mi a las dos y media, salgo temprano hoy" – "Ahí estaré, nos vemos"

Después de la conversación Shizuru se encaminó al supermercado con una lista de un metro se suponía que eran pocas cosas no un montón, la castaña para acortar el trayecto paso por un pasaje angosto no era peligroso ni de día ni noche, la gente era muy amable, era un sector barato para vivir, pero una voz la ingresó a un trance del que quería solo huir.

"Hola mi amor, por fin te puedo ver" - ¿Haru? – dijo temerosa al tiempo que se volteaba para mirar a la dueña de esa voz cuya única sensación era de dolor.

"Shizuru cariño por fin te puedo ver – comenzaba acercarse pero cada paso dado la castaña retrocedía dos – "Haru ¿que haces aquí? – Necesitaba verte besar tus labios mi amor, te extraño demasiado – Callate! –le grito llevando su mano con gran fuerza para recaer en el rostro de su esposa.

-"Shizuru ….esta bien tienes derecho a estar molesta, pero por favor escúchame" -….

"Necesito tu ayuda estoy arreglando mis negocios, solo me falta dinero…quiero saber si llegan a encontrarme tu me sacarías de prisión? "

"No lo sé Haru, es más como se te ocurre a pedir esa clase de cosas, eres una estafadora y cuanta cosa más, engañaste a mis padres, me dejaste en la calle, ni siquiera te has preocupado de Suki _Bueno tampoco a preguntado por ti!_ – Lo lamento pero tu sabes a tu hija la quiero pero a ti mucho mas que a ella – DETENTE! Acabo de oir que no quieres a mi hija¡ - NO , si la quiero amo pero por ti es mucho más! – Largate de mi vista Haru Kirisaki no te quiero volver a ver jamás en mi vida quiero el maldito divorcio! –

"Controlate Fujino estás diciendo disparates" – intentaba controlar a su esposa tomandola de las muñecas" –Sueltame! – la castaña gritó y con fuerza le piso el pie para luego tomar la regadera de una señora y aventarsela por la cabeza salió corriendo de ese lugar.

_Horas más tarde_

Haruka se despidió de Shizuru entregándole un adelanto de su sueldo y muchas bolsas con obsequios y pasteles, al salir vió que estaba su automóvil aparcado con una hermosa mujer esperándola.

"Menos mal que pude traer tu automóvil con todas esas bolsas" – le decía Natsuki mientras se bajaba del auto para ayudar a la ojirubí.

"Lamento tener tantos fans fu fu – mientras le daba esa sonrisa única para Natsuki" - J aja, ella la atractiva" – dicho esto último en un tono burlón como si realmente no lo fuera.

"Dónde me llevarás raptada" abrazandose a Natsuki haciendo que se sonrojara – "Ja! Como te gustaría vamos demos una vuelta.

Había transcurrido una hora comprando preparativos para la celebración del ingreso de Suki a la prestigiosa Academia Fukka Gakuen, luego me llevo a un parque botánico para relajarnos un poco, aprovechando la cercanía prentedí que necesitaba ayuda para salir del auto porque me encontraba muy cansada y en un santiamén estaba cargada entre sus brazos igualito a los cuento de príncipes y princesas "_Que romántico *-*" _no había nadie a nuestro alrededor y nos sentamos frente a una pequeña laguna rodeada de arbusto y árboles del cerezo.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron, estar cerca de Natsuki es difícil vergonzoso no lo sé, me siento tan pequeña a su lado protegida, sus reacciones son divertidas me encanta verla celosa, gruñona, su boca cerrada que a segundos se moja los labios hace pensar que quiere besarme. He legado a sentir los latidos de su pecho palpitando rápidamente, yo iba por el mismo camino, si siento atracción por esta mujer, creo que también ella por mi, somos como dos imanes, dos polos opuesto como dicen "se atraen". Un suceso me sorprendió por leves instantes pues entrelazó su mano con la mía, se ve tan dura fría como el hielo por fuera pero me derrito por tenerla cerca.

"-Shizuru hay algo que no puedo aguantar y he querido hacerlo hace tiempo" – no entendí nada de sus palabras ida estaba mirando sus labios, su mirada penetrante. Para que esperar necesitaba dar en el gusto a mis emociones; besí mis labios. Fue lento, largo recobré mi habilidad auditiva y sentía como su corazón y el mío eran un solo compás, tiernamente me recostaba sobre el césped, acariciando mi rostro besándome nuevamente, adentrándose en mi boca pidiendo permiso para jugar con mi lengua la cual hablo por si sola. Olvidé por completo mi día desastroso y todas mis preocupaciones…

"_Shizuru"_

"_Nat – su – ki"_

"_Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hera<em>** **sama: **jajajaja si que golpe de hecho me hizo recordar segundos despues cuando me dieron una a mi T_T xD estamos iguales madrugadas e insopnios baaaah! Espero que estes super, saludos! :D - _**Ame90:** _Debes seguir leyendo para saber jejeje y si el publico lo pide lemon abra! que estes muy bien! **-****_ .56:_**jajajaja lo saboreaste bien este cap¡ jajaj ok noxD abrazo! - **_Jen:_**gracias a ti por leer y me encanta que te gusten los cap , jajaja no importa si me presionas! :) puedo con eso un beso! - **_Guest:_**jajaj Nao es toda una loquilla, aqui te traigo el siguiente cap, disculpa la demora - **_AiemVela:_** si beso por fin a Shiz pero le costo una abofetada enorme! saludos! - **_Shenil:_**_ awww, gracias hice el esfuerzo porque quedara bien ja xd, por supuesto acción siempre en todo momento jaja, yo tampoco y dije "como sera Nao con Alyssa y bueno ahi esta, que estes bien tambien un abrazo :3_

_Nuevamente disculpas por la demora ojala les haya gustado_

_PD: Que tengan una Feliz Navidad y Prospero año nuevo :)_


	10. Capitulo 10

**N/A:** Hola de nuevo, espero que estes muy pero muy bieeeen! Lo que es yo me muero de calor! Pero me encanta pero no cuando hay incendio T_T los grados aumentan el doble u.u , quiero agradecer por sus comentarios y el tiempo que se toman para leerlos :) gracias por todo! Al final responderé sus review, no les quito mas tiempo aquí les dejo con el siguiente Cap! Que lo pasen hermoso en estas fechas ( coman mucho! Xd jajaja a mi me toca dármelas de chef! T_T)

* * *

><p>X- Estoy enamorada y sopresas!<p>

_Me miraba sonriente mientras volvía a besarme o darme un pequeño besito en la frente, la miré un poco extrañada puesto que días antes salía con Nao y que me besara de improvisto, porque era algo que necesitaba hacerlo me descoloca solo un poquito. Nos dejábamos llevar, los besos aumentaban la intensidad sentía que no podía controlar mis propios impulsos esta mujer me vuelve loca, sin embargo, en todo momento me respeto y no fue más allá sin mi permiso._

"_Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti" esas siete palabras me cayeron como balde de agua fría no pude emitir palabra alguna fue como si estuviera en shock_

"_Shizuru ¿estás bien?" me miró preocupada._

"_Lo lamento…. yo…..mejor vámonos está helando un poco y debemos preparar las cosas" – le escuché decir mientras se paraba me ayudó a ponerme de pie pero su rostro solo demostraba tristeza y me apena"_

"_El resto de la velada estábamos todas juntas incluso Nao quien no se despegaba de Alyssa que me pareció extraño, Mai junto a Mikoto se mantuvieron bien en secreto su relación amorosa, mi querida Suki estaba feliz por la fiesta, llegó con sus 3 hojas de examen obteniendo un 100 fue la alegría de nuestra casa, siempre lo será._

_Ahí fue cuando la vi, tomando distancia intenté acércame, mas solo conseguía alejarla, siempre tenía algo que buscar o hacer, no me estaba dando el momento para explicarle que me ha dejado sorprendida que no me arrepiento de besarle, no podría, no a esos labios, no a esos ojos que me miran profundamente, no a ese hielo que junto a mí se derrite, no a esas manos que tan solo rozan mi piel, provocan que se me erice hasta el último nervio, no a esa mujer que quiere tanto a mi hija, no a quien me ha tendido la mano cuando nadie más lo ha hecho, no a esa actitud protectora como lo sucedido en la aquella noche no a esta Natsuki Kuga que apareció en mi vida y se ha convertido en lo más importante, no a esta Natsuki Kuga por la cual me estoy enamorando en silencio, en secreto, solo lo sabe mi corazón y mi mente, mis ángeles y demonios, así es…me estoy enamorando tal cual como ella me lo ha dicho, pero no he hecho otra cosa más que cometer errores y alejarla equivocadamente._

_Te necesito_

_Te quiero_

_Necesito hacértelo saber, debo sacarlo de lo más profundo de mi ser…._

"_Natsuki" – le llame cordialmente manteniendo distancia en la cocina, las demás se encontraban en el comedor._

"_Shizuru…" – Por favor no huyas de mi Natsuki – le interrumpí juntando la puerta para acercarme, mi corazón palpita fuerte, debo hacerlo, es mi oportunidad._

"_Shizuru, no, no sé de qué me hablas, no estoy huyendo de ti, enserio" – estaba nerviosa al igual que yo, lo noté y me acerque abrazándola como lo hice de un principio evitando que se escape de mi._

"_Natsuki no mientas, estás así desde el jardín botánico" – "Discúlpame en verdad no qui.." – no pude dejarla terminar tenerla tan cerca sentir su respiración, mirar esos labios que al besarme me llevan al mismísimo cielo. Le besé tan profunda y delicadamente que no importaba si moría por ello, rodeada entre sus brazos, pose los míos a su cuello, nos separamos por leves instantes y recordé lo que me dijo Haruka "Ella te mira como si fueses su todo" lo pude ver, desee demostrarle lo mismo, rogué que nadie interrumpiera nuestro momento…_

"_Shizuru…." – "Natsuki…¿es enserio lo que me has dicho en el tarde?" – "Si y ahora es cuando lo confirmo" – le miré fijamente sentí su corazón querer salirse del pecho ahí estaban de nuevo esas palabras pero ahora no era un creo –"Estoy completamente enamorada de ti" _

_Mis ojos se anegaron en lágrimas de felicidad que mi hermosa Natsuki no comprendía – "Zuru discúlpame entiendo que tengas a alguien más pero…yo ya no puedo con esta farsa de pretender que estoy con Nao sabiendo que mi corazón late solo late por ti, se que es un tremendo pecado capital lo que estamos haciendo, yo estoy segura de lo que siento pero ¿tu?..."_

"_Natsuki yo …"- en ese preciado momento se abrió la puerta pensé que sería cualquier persona, no…era Suki nos quedamos heladas sin saber qué hacer, nos separaba tan solo unos dos centímetros, estábamos abrazadas y ella me miró, comenzó a llorar….y salió corriendo, como siempre lo hacía cada vez que me veía a mí con Haru, no le gustaba mucho que nos viera, de hecho jamás dormí con Suki, he ahora que noto todas las cosas, tan ciega estaba?_

"_Suki, hija espera" - le grite sin soltarme de Natsuki, ella me miró agregando que debería ir, algún día podríamos tener la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas…._

_Si….tal ves_

"_Suki hija ven, por favor, ven…" – estaba en el rincón de su habitación llorando y yo con el corazón hecho pedazitos verla asi…_

"_Mi amor ven, dime todo lo que quieras decir, te escucharé y lo sabes, responderé tus preguntas pero ven" – le dije acercándome lentamente_

"_No sé…porque…snif..snif..snif..lloro…snif…snif…si….estoy….snif…feliz" – "Suki ven siéntate aquí a mi lado, no entiendo muy bien lo que me dices, estas feliz por tu ingreso pero lloras por otra cosa? – _

"_No…yo quiero a tía Natsuki pero no le digas que le llamo así osino se molestara T_T . " – Te lo prometo" –" Te veo feliz con ella y estoy feliz…pero tengo miedo mamá…- guarde silencio esperé que solita prosiguiera con su confesión._

"_¿Mami nos quiere….?" – no supe que responder, solo dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente….- "Suki cariño tu sabes que mami nos quiere mucho, a ti sobretodo. – "Mami entró el otro día a casa, pero si decía algo me haría daño " "¿cómo? "Mami fue quien entró el otro día a casa…pero no sentí que me quisiera…¿Por qué ella nunca me dejó dormir contigo?…o hacer cosas como con Natsuki…¿ella se molestó cuando le dije mami?…a ella la sentí como tú me tratas…"_

No he podido descansar tranquila desde ese suceso, han pasado los meses desde que llegamos con mi hija Suki y hermana Mai a este vecindario, me ha ido muy bien en la economía, mi jefa arreglo mis horarios para ingresar más tarde de esta forma tengo tiempo de ir a dejar a la escuela a mi pequeña bestia como dice Natsuki a quien no he visto hace 1 mes o más aproximadamente, según sus hermanas fue de viaje a Osaka para trabajar arreglando unos vehículos, no me ha contestado el teléfono, siento que aun esta apenada por esa noche, me evita…

En el trabajo tengo un nuevo dilema y es el gerente Reito Kanzaki es un idiota desvergonzado, mujeriego, todas han dicho que las invita a salir, ahora su nueva conquista soy yo Shizuru Fujino, es estresante tener la mirada de un macho medio alfa todo el día…ya no tengo a esa mujer que viene por mí, a veces viene Mai en el automóvil con las chicas pero no es lo mismo. Suele decir que el me hará cambiar de parecer que no he estado con un verdadero hombre por eso me gustan las mujeres ¬¬, típico hombre con esa clase de comentarios terminan siendo unos buenos para nada.

Me he puesto a pensar y no he visto a Nao, quizás se fue con Natsuki _"Oh dios mio se fue con Natsuki como tan idiota…me dijo que era una farsa tan solo para aprovecharse de esta pobre e inocente mujer que ha sido tirada a la calle feliz o infelizmente casada! T_T. Me miran con cara de deprevados todos juntos. Osa a besarme en reiteradas ocasiones ultrajando mi boca! ¿qué estarán haciendo?_

_(Imaginación: Ñaaauuu Nat-su-ki ven lo pasaremos muuuuuy bien – Oh Natsuki eres taaaaaaaaaan maravillosa – Mira lo que tengo aquí! – oh oh que es- un latigo! Sufrirás un poco está noche! – si por favor castígame! Soy una pecadora! Soy una pecadora! ) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

Debes calmarte Shiz, llegará tu hora de hablar con Kuga…digo Natsuki y esa maldita pelirroja teñida de porquería que anda cortejando a la pequeña Alyssa y tiene a Natsuki a su merced no quiere perder pan ni pedazo.

El otro día me junte a escondidas con Haru y se me ha ablandado el corazón esta vez le di tiempo para que explicara bien todo _"Haru explícame ahora mismo todo y porque no quieres a mi hija que es nuestra hija" – "Shizuru cariño, comencé a tener problemas con el dinero, aprendí a estafar al fin y al cabo eso he hecho siempre, desde que salimos desde la preparatoria, y jamás desconfiaste de mi preguntaste de dónde salía tanto dinero, te tenía con los mejores lujos tal cual como querías – "momento nunca te pedí nada, solo que me amaras y no me dejaras con mi hija cosa que fue lo primero que hiciste" – Si, lo sé y te amo mi amor jamás he dejado de hacerlo y en cuanto a Suki…es el tesoro del hogar, la quiero pero mi verdadero amor es hacia ti… si necesitas que le de mas a Suki lo haré pero no me dejes te lo suplico, déjame arreglar esto y estaremos juntitas como antes, felices ¿Me amas Shizuru, estarás conmigo hasta el final? Quiero saberlo solo así podré seguir…_

_Si Haru te amo….Yo a ti…._

Creo que lo mejor será despejar la mente pediré prestado unos moldes a Alyssa, tener día libre en la semana para hacer cosas, descansar y pasar tiempo con Suki no está nada mal.

DING DONG – Shizuru estaba mirando en otra dirección cuando la puerta se abre, frente a sus ojos aparece nada más ni nada menos que Natsuki.

"Hola Natsuki-chan" le sonreí cordialmente ocultando mi asombro y mordiendo las ganas de querer preguntarle donde estaba, por qué se fue sin avisarme con quien más iba, realmente que hacía, todo necesitaba saberlo….

"-Hola Sh..Fujino-san" – ¿_Fujino? Por favor que alguien me diga que está pasando aquí_

"Ara ara estás cordial el día de hoy mi Natsuki, hace tiempo que no te veía " – traté de sonar lo más normal posible – "Si estuve ocupada…" _Claro no imagino en que…estás diferente…_

Quería morir en ese mismísimo instante al escuchar la contestadora de su teléfono

"Esta es la casa de las Kuga, favor dejar su mensaje" – Bip- Hooooooooooola Kuga! Jajajaj mi natsuki hermosa preciosa como estás! Sabes todo este tiempo sin ti ha sido muy aburrido la pasamos tan bien juntas las tres!, los autos quedaron impecables, oye oye Tomoe no deja de pensar en ti jajaja bueno yo tampoco ojala nos vengas a ver pronto ya sabes donde vivimos, nuestros números están en tu agenda, un beso Darling! Bye!

Nos quedamos en silencio ella miraba horrorizada el teléfono y yo no pude ocultar mi cólera, ya era demasiado, primero me besa, luego está bien yo le pegue pero me vuelve a besar dice que no puede con la farsa de emparejarse con Nao solo para tenerme cerca, se va sin decirme nada, esa noche no la vi más! Hasta ahora y ..y…y….escucho que estuvo con 2 mujeres, dos mujeres! Hizo un trio! Y Nao no estaba entre ellas! _Debería sentirme feliz por eso….no no no no no!_

"Ara así que Tomoe piensa en ti y esa otra chica también" – "No …no es lo que piensas Shizuru…de verdad…" su voz estaba tembloroza"-No necesitas decirlo Kuga, sabes estoy harta nunca me dejas el espacio para explicarte las cosas….desde esa noche que fui tras mi hija por la escenita que presencio no te he vuelto a ver, te fuiste sin decirme nada, absolutamente nada, te llamé muchas veces, te envié mensajes de texto y nada!, tu hermana me tuvo que decir en que trabajabas tan lejos de casa….

"Lo…lo lamento, me duele pensar que si ya hemos pasado por esas situaciones un par de veces, me haces pensar que sientes algo pero sé que aún amas a tu esposa sea lo que sea…" – Algo tenía de razón en sus palabras.

"Pero esas mujeres que acaban de llamar te juro que no he hecho anda con ellas" – No lo sé Natsuki porque estabas temblando de miedo y tu cara reflejaba "Diablos tenían que llamar ahora". – Bu..bu…bueno….pero yo solo me dedique a trabajar necesitaba dinero, me salió este trabajo y acepté "Entonces porque no me dijiste nada! – "No pensé que te importaría tanto mi existencia" –

"Natsuki tú me importas y mucho como no lo entiendes" – ya estaba exaltada se merecía un buen coscorrón en su cabezota! – "Nunca me lo has dicho"

"Suki te ha extrañado sabes – era verdad mi pobre hija diariamente y Natsuki, la tia Natsuki cuando llegará, quiero jugar con ella y así. – "no te molesto más Natsuki pero me gustaría pedir a Alyssa unos moldes quiero prepararle unos pasteles a Suki" – Ah….está bien bueno dile a Suki que ya he vuelto-

x-x-x

La castaña durante la mañana fue hasta su lugar de trabajo allá se encontraban los mejores recetarios y algunos ingredientes para hacer los pasteles favoritos de la pequeña, debía de aprovechar esas oprtunidades únicas todo marchaba bien hasta que apareció frente a sus ojos Reito

"Si no es la mujer más bella de este planeta, cómo esta señorita fujino" – le decía mientras tomaba la mano de la castaña para depositar un suave beso. – "Ahorrate tus comentarios Reito que conmigo no sirven ya te lo dije no soy de tu liga aunque lo fuera no estaría con un hombre como tu, con permiso debo irme" – Aw no seas así oye pero irás esta noche a la fiesta? – ¿cual fiesta? – Hemos organizado una fiesta de disfraces por el cumpleaños de Haruka que fue hace una semana el 3 de Agosto , estará feliz que vayas, lo celebraremos aquí mismo en el segundo piso solo VIP jajaja" –"vaya he perdido tanto la noción del tiempo que no sabía que ya era agosto fu fu Lo pensaré Reito adiós.

x-x-x

Mientras tanto en la casa de las Kuga, Mikoto grito alertando a todas en la casa, en el noticiero estaban pasando la noticia de último minuto **"HARU KIRISAKI LA MAS BUSCADA POR LA POLICIA NIPONA HA SIDO ENCONTRADA HA ESTADO A CENTENARES DE PERSONAS FALSIFICANDO IDENTIDAD ADEMÁS SE BUSCA A SU ESPOSA QUIEN PODRIA ESTAR LIGADA COMO COMPLICE DE SUS ACTOS NO SE SABE EL PARADERO DE ELLA" **Las tres hermanas se miraban entre si, sabían perfectamente que la mujer a la que están buscando es a Shizuru Fujino, esa mujer no ha matado ni una paloma y está en esa clase de lios. "Debemos hacer algo Onee-chan – dijo Mikoto con suma preocupación – "Pero que haremos y Suki está en la escuela aún…iré por ella hoy sale temprano.

x-x-x

**A la salida de la escuela**

"Miren ahí está la rarita" – Si oyeron tiene solo una mamá y peor aún le gustan las mujeres" – Es una tonta que la hicieron mal – "quizás se compró a los profesores, a nadie le va tan bien como a ella" – Suki cada día tenía referencias de algunos niños que le molestaba, era la mejor del curso e iba adelantado uno al igual que su antigua escuela, gracias a su coeficiente intelectual le permitía avanzar más rápido pero ella no tenía mucha ventaja en enfrentar problemas de este tipo, solo huía llorando en los baños a solas, tenía un sequito de alumnos que le admiraban eran de los más pequeños pero que podrían hacer ellos contra los más grande, prácticamente nada, un niña llamada Mika que iba en su mismo grado intentaba defenderla aun si salía perdiendo, era un poco más baja que Suki, tenía su cabello largo y celeste con ojos color miel se llevaban muy bien, durante esos meses el director no estuvo presente para poner freno a esos recientes alumnos de tercer grado.

"Suki-chan yo te defenderé" – decía Mika colocándose por delante de la pequeña llegando el resto de los de primer y segundo grado contra los brabucones de tercero ."Mika-chan…chicos…

"Que harán estas lauchas, son una porquería igual que esa "Suki Fujino la niña prodigio de esta institución" – "defenderemos a Suki-sempai"!

Muy bien démosle su mere...- ALTO AHÍ PENDEJOS DEL DEMONIO, uno que intente tocar a cualquiera de esas pobres criaturas en especial a Suki se las verá conmigo en la rectoría – el grupo de 16 niños de tercero quedaron paralizados a escuchar esa voz grave y fría a sus espaldas, volteándose lentamente encontrándose con unos jades que daban miedo….

Natsuki! – la niña corrió a los brazos de la oji verde – Ya me oyeron, vuelven a molestarlos a todos ellos se las verán conmigo y no tendré piedad! Asi que lárguense!

Si…sii….corre tonto …quítate! . me da miedo esa mujer! – debe ser la mamá!

"Estas bien bestia pequeña"? – le preguntó a suki quien no se soltaba de las piernas de la peli azul y esta miro a todos los niños que intentaron defenderla aun perdiendo…"ustedes muchas gracias, con esto no tendrán más problemas…

"Suki, creo que es hora de irme… - Espera niña tu quien eres? – Soy Mika compañera de Suki-chan un gusto conocerle señora _**Se..se…se…..señora?! tengo apenas 23 años! Y que pronto cumpliré 24 T_T pero no para decirme SEÑORA! **_ Ahhh oye no me llames así puedes decirme Kuga-san tu heroína! Ok no.

"Natsuki puede Mika ir con nosotras a casa – le miraba con unos ojos de cachorrito - "Supongo que a tu madre no le molestará, vámonos y gracias nuevamente por defenderla.

"Disculpe pensé que era su madre " – No, tranquila la gente se puede confundir siendo tan pequeños como ustedes no hay problema que tal les fue?

x-x-x

La castaña estaba terminando los de hornear para ir a buscar a su hija cuando la puerta se abre dejando entrar a Suki junto a Mika y la sorpresa de su vida Natsuki "Ara ara que tenemos invitados el día de hoy, como estás cariño, - "bien mamá, traje a Mika es una compañera de curso" – Hola señora Fujino – haciendo una leve reverencia que fue deuvlta por la oji rubi, "Hola Natsuki no esperaba que fueras por Suki – "Ah, bueno,…si…je je .._**Como le digo que fue por precaución de su hija con lo que ha salido en el noticiero"**_

"Natsuki puedes venir un momento quiero pedirte un favor gigante" – le señalaba que salieran hacia una de las habitaciones" – le siguió como buen cachorro está detrás de su dueño

"Natsuki esta noche es la celebración de mi jefa Haruka Suzushiro es una fiesta de disfraces, mi comapñero me informó y al llegar a casa me llamo la misma, quiere que vaya no pude negarme, podrías quedarte con Suki prometo que haré todo lo que me pidas te pagaré como si fueras una niñera, solo confio en ti y mi hija te adora" _Creo que me exedí a decir TODO LO QUE QUIERAS…_

"Uhmmmm…..suena tentador está bien…y que te pondrás de disfraz? – Ara bueno tengo de la mujer maravilla , gatubela, enfermera sexy zombie, conejita playboy, oficial sexy, de colegiala sexy y uhmmm varios mas fu fu fu _**Eso es un repertorio para intimar! No de disfraz para una fiesta que pervertida **_ "Shizuru…no tienes algo que muestre menos? – eehhh…nop fu fu fu

Llegada la noche la castaña se despide de las pequeñas y de Natsuki, la amiga de de Suki pidió permiso a su madre para quedarse en casa de su amiga, la oji verde quedo al cuidado de ambas con la ocurrencia de hacerlas comer hasta rodar!

"Muy bien que quieren comer! – Mayonesa por montón! – "Suki desde cuando que comes eso" – Desde que me diste Natsuki lo olvidas…

"je je…muy bien quédense aquí iré a casa a buscar unas colchonetas les enseñaré a pelear y defenderse yo pase por lo mismo pero no tenia que nadie me defendiera asi que esperen y haremos panqueques, sandwihc y popcorns! – Siiii

La peliazul salió de la casa para ir a la pequeña bodega al intentar sacar las colchonetas que no ocupaba hace varios años ya de ella cae una caja de madera que adentro tenía un papel como carta y un colgante con un lobo en color azulado.

"_**Querida Natsuki anhelo que esta caja se caiga algún día para que puedas leer esto, tu sabes que yo Saeko Kuga he sido una de las mejores químicas farmacéuticas, tu has sido el mejor de mis tesoros te he amado siempre el día que deje de existir lo seguiré haciendo, hija mia, tu eras muy pequeña para contarte ciertas cosas , primero te pido disculpas por favor no te enojes, siempre me he preguntado de donde sacaste ese genio tan horrible pero algún día alguien te lo amara como yo, a lo que iba hija yo…estuve jugando con tu material genético quería ingeniar como producir una criatura sin la necesidad de los hombres….te saque un par de cositas y estuve dia tras dia investigando etc etc…tampoco te diré todo lo que hice tampoco entenderías mucho. Hace unos días conoci a una familia de apellido Fujino la característica principal son sus ojos como el fuego…si ellos…tenían una hija mayor que tu a futuro querían que tuviera un bebe con lo mejor de lo mejor, pues claro pensé en ti eres lo mejor que ha salido de mis entrañas junto a tu hermana, pero tu eres especial para mi me ayudaste mucho cuando no podía te hiciste cargo de tus hermanas cubriendo mi ausencia…extraño esas noches que les leia un cuento y comíamos postre helado, el trabajo me fue consumiendo demasiado y deje de experimentar con lo tuyo…conoci a una doctora muy buena Yohko, le dejé encargado mi proyecto no sé si lo cumplirá al pie de la letra como se lo indiqué…no podía dejar que supieran de ello..robarian lo mas preciado para mi…tú…**_

_**Natsuki me he sentido muy enferma estas semanas a veces pienso que algo muy malo me pasara y no estaré nunca más al lado de ustedes, me aterra enormemente…el instinto de una madre nunca falla, deseo que falle esta vez me hubiese gustado que ese experimento resultara y ser abuela…sería entretenido…bueno hija si no te lo cuento yo, ojala leas esto algún día**_

_**No olvides que te amo con todo mi corazón eres idéntica a mí no llegues a usar anteojos como yo me robaras el crédito de todo lo que he hecho jajajaja, cuida de tus hermanas ellas te adoran.**_

_**Te amo Natsuki mi pequeño lobito**_

_**Saeko Kuga**_

"Ma…mamá" – lagrimas descendían de sus orbes cayendo al suelo arrodillada su mente comenzó a unir piezas- _**Material genético…..Fujino…..color rojo sus ojos….no puede ser….osea…que…tengo una hija o hijo…esperen dijo Fujino…la única fujino con sus rojos orbes es…es….mi…Suki…es…sería..entonces…la amiga…me dijo que era su madre….todos creen que….la foto….me voy a desmayar todo me da vueltas….**_

_**No puede ser que …mi vecina sea esa pequeña bestia infernal y es ..es es mi mi..mi…HIJA!KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_

_Fu Fu Fu con este traje impresionaré a Natsuki cuando llegue a casa, podría permitirme una ¿maldad?_

* * *

><p>Reviews: <strong>Hera sama:<strong> Si se aprovechó inconscientemente de la pobre Zuru (como si no lo hubiera disfrutado xd) gracias a ti! Saludos espero que estes muy bien.

**AiemVela:** Gracias linda! Que lo pases bonito yo espero que el viejito pascuero de acuerde de mi u.u jajajaj xD que alegría que te haya gustado el cap!

**Liz:** Awww lástima que fue un casi xD jajaja espero no haber demorado mucho en subir el cap que estés muy bien.

**Shizsuki Kuga Fujino:** Hola hola me ha ido muy bien con mucho calor si xd me encanta que te encante los cap! Cuídate un abrazo bye bye!

**Yenny:** no sé porque cada vez que escribo tu nombre se borra todo y queda el número T_T xd, en fin me hace feliz que te guste el cap, espero que ese casi casi te hayas equivocado, no creo haber demorado taaaaaaanto o si? Un abrazo enorme para ti cuídate que estes muy bien!

**Ririshiyo:** otro otro otro jajajja xd que me rei con eso! Gracias espero te guste un beso!

**Jen:** Wow! Gracias por tus palabras enserio (llora de la emoción*) xD ojala no haber tardado tanto y tu también cariño que tengas una feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo junto a su seres queridos que lo pases muy bien :3 un abrazo de oso para ti.


	11. Capitulo 11

_**Disclaimers: **Ningun personaje de Mai Hime me pertenece solo los tomo prestado_

* * *

><p>XI - Indecisiones<p>

Esto no puede estar pasando, todo es una broma ¿verdad mamá? – pronunciaba mirando aun esa carta en sus manos la releyó más de tres veces – ¿Por qué yo? ¿Y no Alyssa? yo tenía que pagar el pato siendo tu experimento y tengo una niña por ahí….la tengo a unos metros de mi, he cuidado de ella todo este maldito tiempo…muy bien Natsuki respira hondo (inhala) fuuuuuuuuuuuu ah! MALDICIÓOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Natsuki! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Y las cosas que ibas a traer pero esa cara, viste un fantasma? -. …. – Mika que se te ocurre - un zombie! ….- o uhmmm una araña enorme? - …. – Natsukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii hablanos di algo? (Natsuki estaba como momia mirando fijamente el piso no emitia sonido alguno como mucho abrió la puerta para ingresar a la casa) – Suki-chan y si le llamas como no le gusta – cierto

-Tía Natsuki! Tia, tia , tia , tia, tia, tia! - …(no había respuesta) – Mika-chan esto es raro siempre me pone una mirada muy fea – y si le dices mamá a mi me miro con esa cara en la tarde – cierto

-MAMA NATSUKI! - ¡! Gulp! La peliazul al escuchar esas palabras corrió hacia el baño, sentía nauseas, todo le daba vuelta y su corazón estaba apunto de salirse de su pecho _**Me muero si esta enana es mi hija….tengo que hacerle un ADN! No, que hago si todo calza en su propio lugar…..apellido: Fujino, color de ojos:Rojos y….se parece a mi T_T**_

"Natsuki…." "Tía Natsuki…."

* * *

><p>Wooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow Shizuru que sexy te ves!<p>

Ara ara gracias gracias….. "_Extraño aún no veo a Haruka " – Hola Shizuru-san estas guapísima esta noche- " que alguien me quite a este baboso de mi vista, siento que me ha estrujado como un limón hasta la última gota, creo que Natsuki tenía razón debí haber venido un poco más cubierta fu fu" Ara de esta manera podría seducirla jugar un poco ella, me encata ponerla nerviosa _

-Bubuzuque gracias por venir vamos a brindar hasta la ultima gota de alcohol! – Ara Haruka-chan no tomare demasiado …..

_**Perfecto ya me siento mejor uff, ok si alguien me lo hubiera dicho antes que esa niñita sería mi hija, no estaría frente al maldito retrete vomitando, diablos es demasiada presión! no dudo de la carta de mi difunta madre es letra de ella pero aahhhhhhhhhh y no quiere que me enoje claro que me enojo Saeko Kuga me ultrajaste T_T " – **_Lo siento niñas, no me siento muy bien me Marie un poco en el cuarto no encontré pero escuchen….es súper simple darle una paliza a los hombres de esa edad, siempre traten de quedar a espaldas de ellos típico que las tomaran por detrás entonces ustedes respiran hondo paso 1, les pisan el pie de esa forma las soltaran, paso 2- un combo en el rostro con todas sus ganas no importa si les rompe la nariz les sangra o algo, siguiente un codazo en sus partes pero recuerden bien que ahí debe ser fuerte les duele demasiado con eso deberían de estar bien no las molestaran más, con uno solo osino no les funciona después jajajajaja de acuerdo? – Si tía Natsuki" _**Con que no me digas mamá estamos en el camino correcto por el momento….si por el momento….aún no estoy lista….**_" Dónde dormiré Suki-chan" – Mika dormiras con ella tienen sueño? – si- Vamos a la cama….

**Media hora después**

"Natsuki quiero a mi mamá" – "Pero si volverá pronto niña vamos duérmete!" – "No quiero, ve a buscarla por favorcitoooooooo (colocando carita de cachorro abandonado) – Oye oye no puedo interrumpirla pero llegara lo prometo

"No, ve a buscarla, y si le están haciendo algo malo ve se su príncipe salvador

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEhhhhhhhh" – SHhhhhhhh Natsuki que mika-chan esta durmiendo! – Gomen u.u

* * *

><p><em><strong>Esto ha sido maravilloso…tan solo si tú…..<strong>_

* * *

><p>Todo comenzó la noche antes mientras lleve a la cama a Suki y su amiga Mika les dejé la lámpara encedida y cada 10 minutos las iba a checar que estuvieran bien, si me he vuelto sobreprotectora no me culpen creo que es mi hija y además casi la golpean en el colegio malditos sanganos….en fin eso no era lo que quería contarles….<p>

Suki tuvo la ocurrencia que fuera por su hermosa madre que estaba a horas de aquí, solicitando que fuera su príncipe al rescate, creo que han visto demasiado world Disney y cuentos de hadas, les falta ver anime del bueno jajajajaj . ok si me da vergüenza a lo siguiente, terminé accediendo a vestirme al gusto de ella para poder ingresar sin problemas a la fiesta de la jefa de Shizuru, utilice unos pantalones azul marino, unos botines negros, una blusa blanca ajustada y un beston que me quedaba gigante y corto , me falta un poquito de senos para rellenar los espacios vacíos, no sé si parecía un príncipe pero la bestia estaba feliz, me mando así con una corona que ganó en su antiguo colegio, fui tal cual a buscar a Shizuru.

Eran pasadas las 2:15 y se observaba luces de colores, el boom boom de los parlantes y como predijo Suki me dejaron ingresar inmediatamente, fácil habían alrededor de unas 30 personas, fue entonces que la vi….parpadee un par de veces, no podía creer lo que veía, estaba dando un espectáculo de baile arriba de una mesa acompañada de un caño, era cualquier otra mujer, imposible Shizuru tan delicada fina, educada, responsable, que una vez a las mil dice una palabra fea estaba haciendo esa clase de baile…. –"Oye ¿ella quién es? – No la conoces? _Hip_ - Lo siento es que olvidé mis anteojos y no la reconozco desde aquí – ahh ya veo _hip -_bueno es Shizuru, la jefa la hecho beber demasiado bueno a todos en realidad _hip –"__**Oh mi dios esta borracha, y ese idiota que se está acercando uyyyyyy nadie la toca! **_

"Shizuru Fujino que te parece si me haces un baile en privado ehh _Hip" – _le decía Reito guiñandole el ojo _"_Ara…_hip…hipp….lo siento…hip – _Shizuru! Le grite intentado captar su atención el ruido de la música no permitía escuchar mucho…Shizuru – volví a intentarlo y nuestras miradas se encontraron.

"Ara Natsuki-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan _hip" - _ se bajó inmediatamente abrazarme olia a alcohol – "Shizuru ¿qué significa esto? estas borracha mujer – "Mouuu _hip _Natsuki me has venido a buscar….mireeeen todos es mi príncipe azul! _Hip hip – " _Muy bien Shizuru-san!"Ya basta Zuru es hora de irse a casa disfrutaste mucho por hoy" – "_hip hip_ Ara….Na….gracias por rescatarme me llevaras en tus fueeeeeeeeertes braazossssssssss?" – "Si, si claro, vamos?" – "como usted maaaandeeeee mi capitán" -Haciendo el gesto de saludo de los uniformados. "Tonta "

Salí lo más rápido posible de ese lugar llevándome a Shizuru le pedí que no se soltara por nada del mundo de mí, no sé porque imaginé que eso haría no estaba muy cuerda que digamos. A mi favor tenía el poco tráfico a esas horas de la madrugada.

Llegamos a casa el trayecto fue en total silencio lo primero que hice fue dejar a Shizuru en el sofá e ir a ver a Suki quien estaba dormida, me acerqué aroparlas y apagar la luz que deje encendida antes de salir. al volver estaba Shizuru de pie mirándome fijamente sentí que los colores subían al rostro

"_Que sucede Shizuru"…_

"_Natsuki ven, acércate" __**le hice caso**_

Shizuru estaba abrazándome fuertemente, solo eso era, hasta que comenzó a besarme. Me rodeo el cuello con sus brazos, sus labios estaban tibios, nos separamos por unos segundos

"_Natsuki, quédate esta noche"_

"_¿Segura?" _

Tuve una pequeña lucha interna quería que me quedara ¿para que?, dar un paso más, dormir con ella…o simple compañía, si era la primera opción no me gustaría que al día siguiente no se recordara nada, no podría con eso, pero sus labios entreabiertos invitándome a ingresar nuevamente me estaba tentando demasiado.

"_Te deseo Natsuki y sé que sientes lo mismo" _–dijo susurrándome al oído, si, era mi punto débil solo con ella me derretía. "_o ¿me equivoco? _Acercándome más a su cuerpo.

Siempre ha sido muy astuta, sabe cómo coquetear, sabe producir una y mil sensaciones en el otro y yo no he sido la excepción; volvimos a besarnos, en ellos plasme la respuesta a sus interrogantes. Sin darnos cuenta ya la tenía cargada entre mis brazos en contra de la pared; la forma en que ella estaba vestida dejaba mucho que desear me limite a ir más allá, sentí que era incorrecto no aún…

"_Su-ki" _

"_mmm la niña? Está durmiendo"_

"_Ya veo"_

Nuevamente me llevó hacia ella y sus labios me besaban lentamente, la lleve hasta su habitación, fue ella quien se acostó a espaldas mías "_Podrías acercarte Nat-su-ki" _la luz de la luna dejaba al descubierto ciertas partes del cuerpo casi desnudo de Shizuru, su cuerpo me estaba llamando y ella lo solicitaba, me acerqué lentamente me fui a besar su espalda ideando un camino comencé de abajo hacia arriba lentamente, recorriendo con mi lengua sentí que le gustaba no por nada arqueaba su espalda. Al llegar a sus hombros me detuve a sentir su cuerpo recorriéndola con mis manos a cada tacto era como si su piel se erizara, tan suave y delicada. Comencé a besar su cuello hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja "_Shizuru…" ¿__**Esto está pasando de verdad?**__ " Nat…su…ki_

Se separó un poco quedando frente a mi ligeramente empezó a despojarme de las ropas quedando solo con mi prendas íntimas, con ambas manos me bajo los tirantes del brassiere, ella mismo terminó deshaciendo de todas las prendas de ambas. Se mojaba los labios y nos acercamos los besos subían de tono, las lenguas jugando a su propio compás, me acercaba con más fuerza acariciando su espalda hasta llegar a sus piernas contorneadas tocando esa suave piel.

Deje llevarme por sus caricias, sus besos quemantes que solo aumentaban nuestro placer. Shizuru me llevó a tocar el paraíso con la yema de sus dedos tocándome, sentí que me cubría un amor inmenso solo pensé que era dirigido a mí, nadie más que a mí.

Pude tener esa vista encima de mi cuerpo, sus pechos moviéndose hipnóticamente sus ojos cerrados, mojándose sus labios y mordiéndoselos despacio, pose mis manos en su espalda baja, tomando de sus glúteos ejerciendo más presión sobre nuestro centro, no podía soltarla, necesitaba, quería oír mi nombre salir de sus labios, ella me ha tentado, los movimientos iban en aumento.

Estaba cerca muy pronto culminaríamos, lo sentía en mí y en ella "_Natsuki" _me llamó le miré con todo el amor del mundo observé una sonrisa que apreció en su rostro "_Te quiero Natsuki"_ _**¿que acaba de decir?**_

"_Yo a ti Shizuru"_ Quería dejar grabado en su cuerpo toda mi escencia de lo feliz que me hace de todo el amor que le tengo, su embriagador perfume, su hermosa sonrisa que me hace caer una, otra, otra y otra vez en la perdición de su amor, si Shizuru me he enamorado de ti, tendré paciencia por ti" "_Natsuki….voy a …..""Zuru…yo…."_

Dos cuerpos se encontraban íntimamente entrelazados no se distinguía la diferencia de uno y el otro, gemidos retumbaban por esas cuatro paredes, el climax se acercaba a cada hora sin parar.

El sol salió lentamente esa mañana mientras Natsuki buscaba su ropa pronto debía despertar a las pequeñas y llevarlas al colegio, no podía despertar a la castaña que dormia placenteramente _**¿Lo recordaras Shizuru?**_ Ese sentimiento de angustia dejó muy mal esa mañana a cierta peliazul, sin más salió dejando una nota por si la gran amatista despertaba.

"Muy bien niñas que les vaya muy bien hoy, no se les olvide los golpes que deben de dar al hombre que quiera hacerle daño, de acuerdo? Y bueno si fuera mujer un buen golpe en el rostro no mas " – Si tía Natsuki – Si Natsuki gracias por todo

"Si adiós" _**Debo hablar con mis hermanas ahora ya!**_

- ¿Averiguaste cuanto tiene? Si Ojou-sama lo suficiente para sacarla a usted de prisión – Perfecto sácame de aquí lo antes posible y que noticias me tienes? – He visto salir nuevamente a esa chica de cabello azul – Gracias! Adiós.

"Ara que dolor de cabeza tengo, mi jefecita me las pagara bien caro me dijo un par de copas no mas y terminaron todos borrachos"

Toc-Toc-

"Adelante" – Permiso Shizuru woooooowww que es este olor? – le pregunto la pelinaranja

"Ara huelo mal? No me digas, alcohol, admito bebí pero tan pasado esta? –"No Shizuru esta pasado a mujer trajiste a una chica aquí? – Estas diciendo que huele mal

"no hermanita digo que huele a mujer a amor aquí dentro como si dos enamorados se encontraron e hicieron el amor hasta el amanecer, que romanticooooooO" – Ara Mai que cosas dices, solo diré que un príncipe azul fue a mi rescate fu fu"

-eehhhhhhhhhh

Hola Natsuki ¿cómo estás?

"Bien eso creo ¿que estas cocinando Aly? – Unos panecillos Mai-san los está vendiendo en la Universidad de su facultad y los encontraron riquísimos asi que de esta manera tendré ingresos igual el doy una parte a ella

"Me parece genial, este…. está Mikoto? – Si está jugando videojuegos con Nao

"Perfecto necesito hablar con todas ustedes"

Todas las integrantes de la familia Kuga estaban atenta junto con Nao a cierta peli azul que daba vueltas de un lado a otro,

"puedes hablar de una vez maldita cachorra me estás mareando"

"Si Natsuki dinos luego tengo pastelillos que hacer"

"quiero seguir con mi video juego Nat"

Argg! Está bien, está bien _**Me cuesta….T_T- **_ "Pasa lo siguiente no sé si alguna de ustedes dos sabía sobre esta carta de mi madre, tomen léanla.

Al cabo de unos minutos las tres chicas terminaron de leer la carta mirándose unas con otras" Natsuki bueno nosotras tenemos algo que decirte" –Uhmmm hablen

"Resulta cachorra que un dia en la noche se cayó una fotografía de ustedes tres junto a su madre y tu siendo niña, la hija de la vecina es igualita a ti" "Onee-chan no queríamos decirte pensamos que era una coincidencia no más pero si mamá hizo esto contigo, estoy segura que esa niña es mi sobrina *-* ¡!

"Urusai! Como estás tan contenta! – Nat y tu no lo estas tienes una hija!

"Como quieres que lo este me vengo a enterar que me ultrajaron! T_ ….ahhh puedo estar contenta solo que…como se lo diré y a Shizuru" – la peliazul estaba al borde del colapso se paró nuevamente de la mesa a caminar de un lado a otro.

"Nat-chan calmate" ya idearemos un plan no crees?

Todavía es temprano tomé una ducha para reponer el cuerpo y encuentro entre mis toallas una nota de Natsuki " _Shizuru he ido a dejar a la escuela a Suki junto con su amiga Mika, hay un tema de ellas que debemos conversar, espero que estes bien, un beso…Kuga"_

"_Ara mi natsuki es muy fría para dejar notas como estas, pero que querrá hablar, no me digas que mi hija es del mismo bando fu fu" _ Me he puesto a pensar sobre anoche me encantaría estar el día entero junto a ella y repetirlo todo, una y otra vez incluyendo cosas nuevas; Estábamos desnudas, su rostro encima de mis pechos, su cuerpo entrelazado con el mío, tan cálido fue todo, demasiado tierno para ser verdad, esta mujer me tiene atada, ¿qué debo hacer?

En casa fue todo muy rápido Mai me pidió ayuda a colocar unos pastelillos que solicitaron en su facultad para la investidura de los alumnos de primer año o segundo no lo recuerdo bien, el día lo tenía libre puesto en el estado de todos ninguno iria a trabajar así.

"Mai quiero hablar algo contigo" – Si hermanita – "Resulta que he visto en ocasiones a Haru, pidiendo ayuda por las estafas que ha hecho y lo último que me menciono es si yo le ayudaría a sacarla de prisión, la última vez que la vi le dije que la amaba pero siento que no es así….

"Shizuru….tu no puedes prestarle ayuda es una criminal y debe pagar por sus actos- "Lo sé pero Mai es la madre de mi hija – "no lo es Shizuru, a esa pequeña hermosa criatura la tuviste con otra persona, en los papeles legales figuras tu y nadie mas. La única madre eres tu, y porque le dijiste que la amabas si no estás segura de eso?

"Es que Mai, no no sé que hacer…."- Shizuru mírame – "Es Natsuki ¿verdad? – ¿Te gusta?

"Creo que….estoy enamorada de ella Mai, con ella pasé la noche"….. "Hermana no te lo volveré a repetir, yo te apoyaré sea cual sea tu decisión pero tu debes estar feliz, si tu felicidad es al lado de Natsuki perfecto solo sé sincera contigo y con ambas mujeres…me voy tengo que ir a dejar esto a la Uni, me prestas el auto porfis – "Ara sabes que puedes ocuparlo sin pedirlo Mai, Gracias"

_Eres lo que más quiero en este mundo Natsuki, esa salida nocturna que tuve no podría haberlo hecho estando con Haru, me lo prohíbe, me tienes loca Natsuki, te quiero tanto, tanto…tengo miedo…no sé que hacer…Natsuki…..Haru…..en verdad tu nunca me provocaste todo lo que he sentido con mi preciosa Natsuki…_

Pasadas las horas se abrió la puerta de la casa eran Suki y Natsuki – "Hola cariño como te ha ido en la escuela, todo bien? – Si mami, tía Natsuki pasó por mi, me invitó un helado por sacarme un 100 otra vez . "Ara si mi pequeña niña es muy inteligente, ve a cambiarte ropa para que comas algo – Siiiiiiiii

"_Natsuki estás rara te ocurre algo?"_

"Natsuki podrias explicarme ahora eso de la carta que dejaste en mis toallas" – Oh si, bueno cuento rápido es que a Suki la están molestando unos brabucones, la molestan porque solo tiene mama y porque su madre es lesbiana y que paga a los profesores para obtener calificaciones alta, a la salida del otro día le querían golpear, su amiga Mika la defendió con los alumnos de cursos menores, a tu hija la sigue un sequito de niños es admirada por muchos, pero los de su clase provienen de otras escuelas y son bastante pesaditos."

"Ara ara con mi hija nadie se mete, pero como es que tú lo sabes y yo no" – A bueno, es que quise pasarla a buscar el otro dia y lo presencie, si hubieses ido tu sería lo mismo….

"Ya me tengo que ir, adiós Shizuru" – _**Lo sabía no te acuerdas u.u maldición maldición maldición….**_

La miré y se estaba por irse, lo sabía, Natsuki piensa que no recuerdo nada por haber bebido, pero es todo lo contrario cada segundo de tiempo libre recuerdo la hermosa noche junto a ti, te veo partir y mis pies se mueven solos, te alcanzó y abrazo por la espalda no puedo permitir que te vuelvas a ir así. "_ Natsuki gracias por la hermosa noche" _sentí claramente en mis palmas como tu corazón se aceleró si, tú también lo recuerdas – "_E..eso no se agradece" – _te volteas

"_Ha sido maravillosa" _Por fin nuestras miradas se han encontrado

_-" Te quiero Shizuru" _Estoy feliz, me haces feliz. Para que esperar, por qué habría de prolongar esta agonía, besé tus labios. No me di cuenta y ya me sostenias entre tus brazos por mi cintura,

"_Shizuru no deberíamos, está Suki" – _Pero te estabas mordiendo los labios.

"_Tranquila, ella siempre se toma una buena ducha para quitarse el stress" – _deje de preocuparme.

"_Shizuru debo.." _

"_Esta bien, no olvides que te llevo en mi corazón Natsuki"_

Jamás había tenido una sonrisa tan grande, me sentía plena, feliz, ya te extraño desearía que volvieras a entrar por la puerta, como si el destino estuviera de mi lado la puerta se abre

"_Ara que has olvidado mi Na_ - me sentí al igual que en los dibujos animados cuando se quiebra un vidrio en mil pedazos – _"Haru…."_

_¿Quién era esa mujer que acaba de salir de acá?"_

_Mi infierno acaba de comenzar…._

_**Esto ha sido maravilloso... tan solo si tú...**_

* * *

><p>NA: Hola hola a todos;

Si lo siento por tardar en publicar pero estaba en estos días viendo el asunto de postulación a las Universidades no tuve tiempo de actualizar la historia.

Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que siguen esta historia aun cuando uno se demora en actualizar puesto que siempre quieren la actualización lo más pronto, se agradece cuando son comprensivos.

No se guarden las palabras y díganme que tal les ha parecido el cap, quiero saber que opinan mis queridas lectoras.

Espero leerlos pronto que tengan un feliz año nuevo que este recargado de éxito y buenas vibras para cada uno que pase por aquí, sigan sus sueños siempre mantenga una actitud positiva es lo único que nos mantendrá en pie en este mundo….

Feliz año un gran abrazo para cada una

**Yenny:** Awww que amorosaa ¡ love you tooo xd jeje gracias a ti por tus comentarios y sobre todo por tu abrazo psicológico me hacía falta para ese día, espero seguir sorprendiéndote en cada capitulo un beso cuídate :)

**Natsuxshizu 4 ever:** hey! Gracias por comentar me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, disculpa la demora un abrazo ¡ bye bye

**Kurohime:** me hace feliz saber que es uno de tus favoritos, jajaja si Saeko tenía ese complejo se creía lo máximo jaja pobre nat fue su conejillo de indias u.u disculpa la demora!

**Jen:** me creerías si te digo que al momento que lei tu comentario se escuchó en la radio esa canción jajajajajaj xD yo creo que a mí también me daría un infarto enterarme así jajajaj xD si me demore disculpas si? U.u gracias por ese abrazo me hacía falta te mando otro abrazote!

**Shizuki kuga Fujino**: Espero que tú también estés muy bien, no sé si será lo suficientemente largo pero tratare de hacerlos más largos cuídate mucho un beso.

**Hera sama**: jajajaj a cualquiera le pasa, me quede con esa sensación de pervertida de Zuru cuando vi el cap en que estaba durmiendo y decía "ikezu" xDD en fin gracias a ti por comentar!, saludos, besos ¡

**AiemVela:** Awww gracias linda ¡ :D jaja espero que este episodio te guste! Que lo pases bonito un abrazote!

**Liz:** ahahahaha si todos sabían menos ella nanai jajaja espero te guste este cap, un abrazo cuídate! Saludos

**Ririshiyo:** :D no no no gracias a ti un beso! Disfruta el cap.

**Letzi:** hola muchas gracias por leer la historia me alegra que te guste, saludos.

**Shenil:** jajaj por fin has entendido como es la similitud de ambas, me alegra que te haya gustado, estoy bien gracias, espero poder compensarte con esta historia por la otra, cuídate mucho un abrazo.


	12. Capitulo 12

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Mai Hime le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Hola, hola, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, espero sea de su agrado al final respondo a sus review! No les quito más tiempo.

A leeeer!.

XII – Celos y ¿nueva competencia?

¿Quién era esa mujer que acaba de salir de acá? …_ay mi dios, ¿qué hago? _

**FlashBack**

**-Mamá esa noche entró mami y me dijo que haría daño si hablo…**

**Fin Flash Back**

-Lo vuelvo a repetir por tercera vez ¿Quién era esa mujer que acaba de salir de acá Shizuru Fujino de Kirisaki? – "Ara la que debe hacer preguntas soy yo Haru, partiendo quien te crees que eres para venir a amenzar a mi pequeña Suki que es tu hija también."

"Que….que estás diciendo mujer" – "Eso…tu entraste a mi habitación hace mucho tiempo atrás que no se te olvide Haru, la niña te vio y tú la amenazaste. Sigue acumulando puntos.

"Oye detente ahí yo no la amenacé solo dije que no debía decir nada puesto que me están buscando y responde inmediatamente quien era esa mujer que osas llamar MI Na! _Fu fu de un principio le dije Mi sin sentir nada por ella._

"Ara ara es Natsume una vecina que me ha ayudado bastante" _Uff debo resevarme el verdadero nombre de mi Natsuki _– Ah….Natsume con que ese es su nombre, porque la llamas tan confianzuda "mi Nat"…aah responde!– Envueltas en su propio mundo de discusión que no prestaron atención a la pequeña

"Mamá! – Suki …Niña vete a tu cuarto ahora estamos ocupadas con mamá – "No! No dejaré que te acerques a mamá! _Suki…. ¿Cariño piensas que me hará daño..? – "_Cariño estoy bien solo estamos resolviendo unos asuntos con mami de acuerdo, vaya a la habitación puedes llevarte mi teléfono para que juegues"

"No quiero, mami te dejó sola….mami no te quiere, cuando tú quieres no dejas sola nunca nunca nunca! _Mi amor me estás partiendo el alma…. – "_Suki no digas estupideces vete a tu cuarto ahora – Baja el tono Haru que esta es MI CASA aquí mis reglas y tu vienes como si nada, las explicaciones las pido yo, no te das cuenta el riesgo en que nos estás colocando la policía te sigue y tu vienes aquí como si nada.

-"Sé perfectamente que me siguen, lo sé todo, pero debo agradecerte por sacarme de la cárcel has pagado una buena suma de dinero -"que!? Yo a ti no te he sacado jamás lo he hecho Haru Kirisaki que diablos hiciste!

**( Numero de Natsuki….aquí está! – Natsuki natsukiii! – "¿Suki?" – Natsuki ven por favor mamá está en peligro! – Suki no te escucho muy bien ¿por qué estás susurrando? – Ven por favor Natsuki…**

-"Como eres capaz de eso Haru te odio! – Shizuru mi amor usted solo me dice eso porque tiene rabia por lo que hice, esta cegada usted me ama somos la una para la otra, se le olvidó acaso ¿todo lo que hemos vivido juntas? ¿Cuando llegábamos al mismo cielo haciendo el amor? O…¿estás así, porque tienes algo con esa tal Natsume?

"Haru estás loca, como piensas algo así "- Shizuru no se le olvide que está casada y seguirá estando casada porque yo no me separaré jamás de usted – comentó tomándola por la cintura estaban a muy pocos centímetros de sus bocas. _Lo sé … - "_¿Y bien? – Ya te dije, no tengo nada con ella, jamás me fijaría en una persona así – Claro nadie está a mi nivel verdad mi amor – acercándose hasta rosar sus labios _"Natsuki…." _

"Te amo Shizuru " dicho esto toma de las manos de la castaña y le besa profundamente, recorriendo la cintura y espalda baja de esta, se extraña un poco al no sentir que la corresponde, por lo que la toma del rostro adentrándose nuevamente _"¿Realmente querré seguir contigo Haru….? ¿quiero esto? _

"_**Debes ser sincera contigo y con ambas" – **__Pero Haru acaba de decir que jamás se separará de mí, entonces como podre ir con Natsuki …Natsuki…yo…._

TOC TOC- se oye el golpeteo recurrente de la puerta haciendo que se separen levemente – "Natsume debe ser, permíteme que yo iré abrir" – _No, no vayas, no seas tú Natsuki por favor" __**Shizuru abre la puerta, ¿estás bien? – Shizuru por favor…**_ - Haru se acerca a la puerta y al abrir se topa con esos jades que la miran con profundo odio "Buenas has de ser Nat…- pero la peli azul no le permite terminar, la toma de sus ropas y le abofetea en todo el rostro consiguiendo un sangrado de nariz empujándola hacia el jardín "**Maldita como se te ocurre aparecer así dejando a tu familia en la calle" **

"¡Nat deja ya eso!" – Wow que está pasando aquí cachorra – expresó Nao quien venía llegando de la Universidad.

"puaaj ja tienes agallas pero te estás metiendo con la persona equivocada y es no es de tu incumbencia lo que haga o no con mi familia" – expresó " Retira lo dicho mujer" – Obligame…

"Hago ejercicios Haru" – Yo también y comenzó lanzar puñetazos a la morena que eran bien esquivados pero en un parpadeo se encuentra tomada por la espalda por Haru quien estaba ejerciendo presión sobre su cuello.

"¡Haru suéltala! –"Esto es muuuuuuuuucho mejor que ver poleras mojadas jajajaaj – NAO como ves esas cosas – Vamos Shizuru dime que nunca lo hiciste jajajaj ok ok es broma pero deberían de tirarles gelatina ¡! – _Ara ara…._

"kggg…._**No voy a perder contra una delincuente – **_la peli azul comenzó a pegarle codazos en el vientre de la chica que yacía detrás de ella causándole gran impacto pero no se rendía aún ejercía más presión y opto por jalarle el cabello – "Ahhhhhhhhhh maldita desgraciada sueltameeee mi cabello! – "Argg tu suéltame….." _**De dónde diablos saca más fuerza, me está costando respirar**_

"Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy me dueleeeee sueltameeeeee" - "Tía Nat tu puedes! _Suki fu fu ¿estas del lado de Natsuki? _Pensaba mientras llenaba una cubeta con agua fría a la cual incluyo hielo. Haru empujó al suelo a la oji verde y comenzó a patearle, mientras que la última solo atinó a protegerse la cabeza cualquier cobarde iría directo ahí cuando se encuentra en el suelo. Captando una oportunidad, Natsuki tomó una de las piernas de Haru derribándola al piso y se sentó encima de su espalda haciendo una llave en la pierna de la esposa de Shizuru – "-Eres una imbécil Haru" - **Esta si que sabe pelear...arg! mmm un palo genial. **"Me rindo me rindo! – añadía golpeando el piso para captar la atención de Natsuki , no te creo nada trágate tus palabras rubia teñida! - le decía mientras se estiraba aún más hacia atrás _**Un poco más y te rompo la pierna. – "**_Ves que eres un lobo castrado desde cuando peleas tan fifi! – URUSAIIII

"A quien le vienes a decir teñida!

"Ya basta ustedes dos están peor que perros apareados – les grito Shizuru mientras les tiro agua helada –

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA está helada" – dijieron ambas chicas tiradas en el suelo, la peliazul recobrando colores en el rostro y Haru con la nariz ensangrentada quejándose por el dolor en su abdomen. Aprovechó la oportunidad de tomar el palo que vio hace unos minutos atrás mientras que Natsuki estaba recobrando su respiración – "Toma estó Natsume! _**¿Natsume? Hey ese no es mi nombre ¿? – **_

La peli azul voltea en dirección de Haru y siente el impacto del palo en su cabeza y de la cubeta con que Shizuru le estrello en la cabeza a su mujer, dejándola inconciente . "Araaaaa tarde demasiado en golpearte" – "Si…te…demor…aste….-

"Natsuki no! Cachorra!

**Horas después**

"Suki, Nao, como está Natsuki?" Le susurro a su hija y compañia para que la otra susodicha no oyera el verdadero nombre – "Aún duerme mamá…mamá ¿vamos a volver con mami?

"Hija yo….voy a ver si mami despertó bueno…" – _No lo sé Suki, yo tampoco estoy segura, demasiado confundida talves…_

Shizuru se acercó al living dónde se haya Haru, para su sorpresa ya no estaba tan solo una nota con su puño y letra:

"_**Shizuru he quedado sorprendida Suki me odia y sé que tu también, confiaré en tus palabras que no has hecho ninguna locura con otra mujer, démosle tiempo al tiempo, pronto estaremos juntas y con todos los lujos que deseas. Me da pena que vivas en un lugar así tan pobretón y bueno no le digas a nadie que me has visto, aún me falta arreglar los asuntos, solo que estaba preocupada por esa chica Natsume, ten cuidado mi amor.**_

_**Recuerda TU ERES MIA…..POR COMPLETO, ESE CUERPO NADIE MAS LO POSEERA**_

_**Haru Kirisaki**_

"_Me odio por no poder mandarte por un tubo….lo admito me cuesta tomar una decisión he estado todo lo que llevo de vida casi a tu lado, era todo tan lindo si tan solo no hubieses hecho lo que hiciste Haru…nada de esto habría pasado….nunca hubiese conocido a …Natsuki…_

"Podrías explicarme Shizuru que ha sucedido y quien era esa tipa – dijo la pelirroja acercándose a la castaña que mantenía la vista en la carta.

"Ara Nao, no es asunto tuyo" – Claro que lo es, puesto que estamos hablando de Natsuki, no por nada se puso a pelear con esa tipa – clavando su verde mirar en esos ojos rojos, si bien le intimidaban pero no podría dar pie atrás, su amiga fue golpeada, probablemente Shizuru aún no sabe que su hija es también de Natsuki.

"Nao te pediré por favor que te retires de mi casa, puedes llevarte a tu novia" – Ja aún crees en eso, Natsuki ya te dijo que era una farsa para ver si captaba tu atención y vaya que lo hizo, por lo que veo si….tu aún no estás segura con quien estar, no puedes jugar a dos bandos terminaras lastimándote mucho más que a cualquiera de las dos….nos vemos serpiente, me llevo mi bulto – decía dirigiéndose a la habitación de ella tomando entre los brazos a Nat.

_Vaya que tenía razón en sus palabras… Lo mejor será …_

**Dos semana después**

Habían transcurrido casi dos semanas desde el incidente con Haru y la misma cantidad de tiempo en que no veo a Shizuru; todavía recuerdo esa noche que la fui a buscar al festejo, si bien la sentí entregarse al cien por ciento, pero, es extraño el dolor en mi pecho. La noche de ese día desperté en mi habitación rodeada por los brazos de Nao, me asusté inmediatamente pensé que se sobre pasó conmigo o algo y luego mis hermanas me comentaron que había estado junto a mi todo el tiempo esperando que despertara.

En cambio Suki me llamaba a escondidas por el teléfono le enseñe a como borrar las llamadas, no me atreví a preguntar por qué su madre ha estado distante de mi. Supongo que el error más grande que he cometido ha sido golpear a su esposa, la mujer con la que ha estado tanto tiempo, lógico Kuga nadie olvida o deja de amar un segundo para otro. Detesto ser el plato de segunda mesa. Mi único pasamiento ha sido ir a Osaka arreglar algunos coches de Tomoe, luego a Tokio y pues nada hoy es mi cumpleaños voy retorno a casa, me gustaría de mamá estuviera aquí y me hiciera ese rico pastel de chocolate….

"Mi Aly querida dónde diablos está la cachorra" – Supuestamente estaba de trabajo en Tokio debió llegar en la noche. " - ¿Por qué no me dijiste eso antes? podría haberme aprovechado de ti – le dijo al oído a la rubia quien se ruborizó al instante – Na..nao-chan puede llegar mi hermana y vernos – "¿Cuál es el problema?- la toma por el mentón y deposita un beso en sus delgados labios "Ninguno mi Nao-chan" Alyssa continua con el beso profundizándolo, con sus manos comenzaba a despojarle un poco las ropas de la pelirroja no se dieron cuenta que la cortina dejaba a la vista todo el acto.

"¡ALEJATE DE MI HERMANITA! – Ups! Nao corre!

" Alyssaa abre esta puerta inmediatamente! – Onee-chan relajateeeeee! No te abriré hasta que te calmes y no harás ninguna estupides- Lo prometo, prometo no matarla – NATSUKI! Ya ya….por favor abre muero de hambre. La rubia abre la puerta no sin antes pasarle una venda "vendate y luego entras" – Arg…. _**¿Ahora no puedo entrar a mi propio hogar?**_

(Chicas ya llegó Natsuki! )

Me puedo quitar esto de una vez – no Nat ven sígueme – arg…. – ya puedes quitarte la venda

_**Que están tramando estas locas – **_SORPRESA! FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NATSUKIIIIIII _**Me harán llorar ….snif**_ "Chicas yo …." – Esta torta es para ti hermanita anhelo que sea del mismo sabor que hacia mamá – "Aly, Mikoto gracias!, Nao maldita araña solo porque es mi cumpleaños te perdonaré, eehhh Tomoe ¿qué haces aquí? –la chica peliverde se lanzó a los brazos de Natsuki susurrándole al oído "Vine de sorpresa a tu cumpleaños Natsuki, sé que nos vimos un par de días atrás, pero quería pasar este día a tu lado" – "Gracias Tomoe " Oye oyee no te robes a Natsuki- chan compartela conmigo le decía Midori acercándose por las espaldas de la morena.

"No te me acerques mucho Midori – aahhh y te dejas tocar por Tomoe y no por mi, ja no sabes de lo que te pierdes Nat-chan –yoo..yoo…yo….

"Tía Natsuki " – escuchó la morena que le llaman y ve una cabellera corta azulada igualita con esos ojos rojos como el fuego vivo _**Suki…**_ - "Feliz cumpleaños yoo…te hice un dibujo" Aquel papel se encontraban tres personas, una pequeña con el cabello azul y ojos rojos en los brazos de Natsuki a un lado de una castaña que sería Shizuru" _**Esto parece como….una familia…**_ "Yo me siento asi las tres unidas, no sé qué le ha pasado a mamá…

"Suki tranquila, todo estará bien" le menciono tomandola en brazos tal cual como el dibujo "Así es mi querida Suki yo también encuentro rara a mi hermanita pero pasara"

Toc-Toc "Yo voy dijo Mikoto"

Todas dijeron al unisono- Bienvenida Shizuru faltabas tú no más. – Shizuru sintió como el corazón quería salirse, mirando fijamente como Natsuki sostenía en sus brazos a su hija, estaba hermosa, aún más, sus ojos verdes, sus labios que besó con tanta pasión semanas atrás pero que ahora sentía que no le pertenecía, como petición de Mikoto asistió a la fiesta sorpresa llegó tarde puesto que está realizando más horas para recuperar el dinero que Haru le sacó de la cuenta. Durante todas esas semanas no la vio, no podía estaba tan confundida con quien quedarse, que hacer, pero ha tomado la decisión y debe hacérsela saber. "Feliz cumpleaños Nat – su – ki" _¿Quiénes son esas mujeres que te abrazan tanto…?_

"Gracias " – "Mamá viniste" – Claro mi amor no podría perder un festejo como este, menos si es de Nat – su – ki…- le expresó dedicándole esa sonrisa sincera.

En ese momento son interrumpidas por Midori quien toma de la mano a Natsuki llevándola al jardín trasero –"No me digas que esa es la chica que te vuelve loca, vaya mujer si que tienes un gusto tremendo" – "Callate Midori…si entre ella y yo no hay nada" – Ja lo mismo dijiste de nosotras o se te olvidó esa noche de pasión y lujuria, para que decir de Tomoe -_Más Natsuki maasss- – _Cierra la bocota, son falacias, jamás ha pasado nada, bien lo sabes, ni con Tomoe menos contigo por favor.

Ninguna se dio cuenta que cierta castaña las siguió eso hizo creer una de ellas, pero solo alcanzó a escuchar lo que Midori decía, le quedó dando vueltas por el resto de la tarde y noche, no debía sacar conclusiones tan rápidas, se repitió respirar hondo _"Shizuru calmate deben ser las mimas que llamaron esa vez ella misma te respondió que nunca ha pasado nada, no debo molestarme si no tenemos nada, no existe nada…solo cuando te separes de Haru" _y cuando se asoma a observar lo que vio le ha partido el corazón, Natsuki en pleno beso con Midori está la tenía tomada de las manos, cada escena cada gesto, sonrisas que se dedicaban eran un puñal que le atravesaba el corazón, acaso durante todo este tiempo en que se dedicó a tomar una decisión definitiva Natsuki la ha cambiado, está con ella es la respuesta que ha perdido toda oportunidad de querer ser la dueña de ese noble corazón.

_Natsuki…. Admito mi derrota si eres feliz con ella…entonces yo…_

Alyssa, Mikoto creo que debería de irme Mai si gustan pueden quedarse yo iré a descansar ¿bueno? Trato de parecer lo más serena posible pero sus lágrimas la traicionaban, las demás solo asintieron.

Un par de minutos después vieron aparecer a Natsuki quien preguntó por Shizuru y estás solo indicaron que ya se fue a la casa, la morena solo les pidió que no dijeiran ahora su paradero pues algo tenía en mente.

Ding Dong

Ara, Mai si tu tienes las llaves porque no …"Natsuki

_No hace falta que me quites la mirada._

"Acaso pensabas irte sin despedirte de mí" le decía apoyándose en el marco de la puerta –"…."

"¿Puedo pasar?

_Déjame que vuelva acariciar tu pelo_

"Ok siento que te comieron la lengua los ratones" – insista en hablar pero la castaña solo giraba el rostro

_Hare que olvides de una vez el mundo entero_

De repente Natsuki, toma por la cintura a Shizuru y en un ágil movimiento ingresa sin separarse de ella cerrando la puerta de un portazo –"¿Qué pasa estás nerviosa? Añadió mientras la acercaba aún más "Nadie tiembla porque si, aún no estamos en invierno para que tengas frio…

Shizuru nunca antes había estado tan colorada – "Lo siento Natsuki, solo que yo…. _Así tan cerca no creo poder controlarme…_

_Déjame que hoy roce tu boca_

"¿Tu qué? – Te extrañe mucho. – Natsuki se iba a separar de Shizuru pero esta se lo impidó tomandola de su mano "Sé que piensas que miento, porque me aleje de ti…necesitaba pensar Natsuki y contigo cerca no puedo

"¿Por? Le dijo volteando a mirarla nuevamente – "He tomado una decisión Natsuki y esta vez es en serio."

El corazón de ambas comenzó a latir rápidamente, por la cercanía entre ellas, Shizuru fue acortando la distancia, la respiración se entrecortaba cuando estaba cerca de su boca, la peli azul retrocedió "Shizuru, tu…tu no puedes jugar a dos bandos, me tienes en tus malditas maravillosas manos y te alejas así como si nada, sé que Haru es tu esposa que la debes de amar. Ahora la odias por todo lo que ha sucedido pero quien me dice que si me escoges en algún momento no quieras ir tras sus brazos porque yo no podré darte todo lo que ella ha dado! No quiero sufrir más, primera vez me he enamorado y y y…aghhh. Me voy

Diciendo esto último dejó a una castaña pensativa pero su cuerpo reacciono acorde a su corazón no permitieond que abriera la puerta"Te amo a ti Natsuki" fueron las palabras que provocaron que voltera intentó responder mas no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo, pues los labios de Shizuru tomaban posesión de los suyos, era un beso inesperado, desesperado por plasmar ahí el amor que acaba de profesar.

"Te amo a ti Natsuki " - volvió a repetir entre besos, estaban unidas en un cálido abrazo, aquel beso era tan profundo, tan apasionado tan lleno de amor, Natsuki degustaba con los besos de la castaña como si fuese el más dulce néctar que exista en todo el planeta, las caricias comenzaron aumentar, Natsuki la miró por unos segundos y la tomo en brazos sin dejar de besarla, tan solo quería un momento a solas, un momento para ellas dónde el resto dejaba de importar…..sin la necesidad de llegar más allá…

….

….

….

….

Ojou - sama ve que esto le sucede por no dejar que cuide de usted – No me culpes Kurt, tienes que prepararte para una nueva estafa.

"Si ojou, puedo preguntar quien….. – Claro, será esa chica de cabello azulado me encargaré de dejarla en bancarrota, mira como me ha dejado el rostro y mi cabello con frizz! –"Ojou ¿está segura? ¿no le traerá problemas con su esposa?

"Por supuesto que no, he confirmado que Shizuru aún me ama, no me dejara sin mí no tiene nada, nada"

…..

¿Y Natsuki? – Fue hablar con la vecina Nao, vaya celos tuvo con verla junto a Midori y Tomoe.

….

Durante la noche se hallaban dos cuerpos aferrándose uno a otro. "Es hora de volver a la fiesta" – Si Natsuki, Te amo, en serio que si… Natsuki no emitio nada solo beso nuevamente sus labios

-"Nat ¿tú tienes algo con alguna de esas mujeres?" "Puede ser….puede que no" Vamos…

…

Al llegar a la casa estaban todas bailando y bebiendo; por otra parte Tomoe no perdió la ocasión para brindar "Atención todas, quiero decir que muchas gracias por invitarnos a Midori y a mi a esta fiesta de cumpleaños de nuestra querida Natsuki, espero que lo pases muy bien, sigas cumpliendo muchos años más, desearte éxito y que te prepares porque con Midori competiremos por robar tu corazoncito que está tan solito, tan falta de amor, cariño. – dijo esto mirando fijamente a los ojos de la castaña.

"Ehhhhh oigan estoy bien sola! – _**Estas malditas van en serio…"**_ Natsuki yo te puedo querer demasiado" – No le hagas caso a Tomoe, yo te puedo dar lo que necesitas.

_Ara ara me ha salido competencia. Veamos quien realmente conquista el corazón de mi Natsuki_

_¡No dejaré que ninguna de ustedes se quede con Tía Natsuki!_

_Ella es mia y de mamá!_

…_**Bestia pequeña….**_

_Ara Suki…._

_Espero que con esto te decidas Fujino, Natsuki es demasiado buena para ti…Comienzo del plan, paso 1 "Declarar guerra + celos" completado….Vamos bien Midori…vamos bien…_

…_._

…_._

…

**Me las pagarás bien caro Natsume…Natsume….**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Espero sus comentarios, sin mas aquí los reviews:

**AiemVela:** ahahaha de nada linda :3, que rico que te haya gustado el cap :D , gracias gracias, la verdad no fue tan buena pero no dejé que me la arruinaran mas ja! Ojala te guste este cap, saludos ¡besos. Que sea un lindo año para ti.

**Yenny:** Aww eso es bueno producir emociones, ok no espera con que no te de un paro estamos bien jajaja :D gracias por tus lindas palabras, de hecho vi tu comentario y dije uhmmmm ¿lo subo o no? he ahí mi dilema pero después dije naaah no subiré este cap que ya lo tenía escrito, que espereeeee jajajaj, gracias por permitir mis días de descanso , en verdad muchas gracias me hace feliz que te guste la historia te mando un abrazo , beso! Espero que tengas un feliz año que sea muy bueno, lleno de éxito y principalmente salud! :3

**Liz:** En tu anterior review lei que querías que fuera a la fiesta me habías leído la mente ojala este guste este cap. Saludos que estes muy bien :D

**Hera sama:** jajajajjaja yoooo? Cuaaando? como se te ocurre que me gusta dejarla con la intriga fu fu fu :D ¡ lo siento ok lo admito jajaj a veces es bueno dejar con el engache en las historias. Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, espero lo mismo y a ti que te vaya muy bien te deseo mucha prosperidad y buena salud que es lo primordial, un beso cuídate mucho. Y siempre volveré con nuevos cap y nuevas historias :D.

**Jen:** Oh MY GOD! Pero que han hecho con Jen! Dónde quedó la que siempre me decía "Escribe mujer escribe, dia noche tras noche sin descansar T_T dameee mas cap! A una que ahora "no te preocupes en escribir mas cap" me la han cambiado! xDDD ...ibas tan bien al decir me gustas tu y después ya no mataste todo jajajajajaja (bromis :3 ) Feliz año para ti también que traiga cosas positivas y primordial la buena salud, mis mejores deseos para ti este año :3 le mando un abrazo de osito regalon *-*

**Karhlaestrada:** Estoy muy bien, ojala tu igual, alegría leer que te ha gustado, hasta pronto!

**Letzi:** jejeje si suelo a veces dejar en suspenso, no no gracias a ti por tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar muchas gracias, Saludos!

**Shenil:** Uhmmmm no lo sé la verdad, jajajaja por algo es la mala de trama, es que ya me lo estaban pidiendo entonces hice caso xd pensé en hacer que no se recordara pero seria muy feo de su parte en fin , ojala te guste el cap cuídate mucho que estes bien.

**Ririshiyo:** Ahahahahah le acertaste o no a lo que sigue? Gracias a ti por leer y comentar te mando un abrazo y que sea un muy buen año para ti.


	13. Capitulo 13

XIII - Paso 2: Cita - Conquista

Eran las cinco de la mañana y Natsuki Kuga estaba sentada al borde de su cama sobándose las sienes sin duda había bebido demasiado, primera vez que celebraba con tanta multitud su cumpleaños rodeada de lo más querido para ella, se garabateaba frases en su mente no quería sufrir pero tampoco quería perder, peor ahora que sus mejores clientas Tomoe Margarite y Midori Sugiura se les ha ocurrido la magnífica idea de declararle guerra de amor a Shizuru, eso la dejó inestable sería capaz la castaña de luchar por ella o daría un paso al costado dejándola por su esposa.

_**Maldita sea…¿Por qué tiene que existir este maldito sentimiento? **_– pensaba la chica con una mueca de desagrado y melancolía.

"Tan temprano despierta Kuga" – le dijo cierta pelirroja que estaba recostada a su lado. "Es horrible dormir contigo me pateaste toda la noche, hasta un perro es más cómodo para dormir" abrazándola por la espalda.

"Soy muy cómoda para dormir Nao pero compartir lecho contigo esta noche fue demasiado, no olvides que te has aprovechado de mi hermanita tuve pesadillas con eso, no exijas que no te pegue dormida" – "J aja ¿aún desconfías de mí? Tu hermana es hermosa, buena persona agradable, tiene su genio si jajaja pero la quiero Nat, no podría hacerle daño menos aun siendo tu su hermana eres la mejor amiga que tengo no podría perderte por alguna estupidez.

"Tsk! Desde cuándo tan sentimental. Ufff…(suspiro) – "Natsuki…¿cómo te sientes? - le dijo al tiempo que giraba su rostro para quedar de frente. "Bien…" fue su escueta respuesta

"Natsuki ya tienes 24 años y no haces nada por tu felicidad, si sigues virgen, soltera y trabajólica terminaras hecha una polilla, ahí abajo acabarás con telas de araña."

"mmmmm…..Strike 1" "jajaj oye oye te puedo regalar una aspiradora y te sacas las telas de araña! –Strike 2 - Natsuki aquí todas te queremos mucho, bien noté que Shizuru estaba celosa de Tomoe y Midori, la forma como se te acercaron, la que ha sentido siempre cosas por ti es Midori, Tomoe lo hizo para desafiar a Shizuru, recuerda está casada, no quiero que salgas mal de esa relación, Midori daría lo que fuera por estar contigo te ha respetado todo este tiempo y lo seguirá haciendo. Te informo desde ya te hagas una idea de decir que esa pequeña tan adorable es tu hija.

_**Llevo años conociendo a Midori y Tomoe, es verdad ella siempre ha gustado de mi…**_

**Flash Back**

"_Esta hermosa la noche no lo crees Nat-chan? – _

"_Si, está muy linda, la luna brilla con mucha fuerza hoy"_

_Sentí como se acercaba y me abrazaba por la espalda ocultando su rostro en mi cabello. – "Nat- chan, me encanta estar contigo" – "A mi igual, me gusta pasar tiempo contigo Mi-chan" – _

"_Nat-chan…etto….tu me gustas mucho" – me voltee a verla su rostro sonrojado quien imaginaria que Midori Sugiura tuviera esa faceta. "Midori….yo…" – "No te preocupes, si no sientes nada por mi…lo entiendo pero no te alejes de mí, trataré de ocultar el amor que siento…pero déjame ser partícipe de tu vida, por favor" _

_Sus palabras me llegaron al alma entre felicidad y tristeza, las dos grandes caras de la vida que te llevan a lo más alto o más bajo. "Me siento afortunada que alguien sienta cosas así por mi…yo te quiero mucho Midori me has apoyado bastante, no puedo sentir lo mismo, quien dice que no será así quizás a un futuro pero puede ser ya muy tarde" me acerqué, recorrí su mentón con mi mano y la besé plasmando en el todo el cariño que le tenía, no lo hice con intención de confundirla; bien ella lo supo, así sellamos que estaríamos juntas hasta el final como buenas amigas a no ser que el destino quiera otro rumbo…_

**Fin Flash Back**

(suspiro) – "Como esperas decirle a una pequeña de 5 años- oye soy tu verdadera mama junto a Shizuru" ….

"Ya cachorra no te caldees la cabeza ahora, sigamos durmiendo" – Nao la toma de los hombros tirándola espaldas a la cama "Gracias Nao..gracias" la peli azul se gira sintiendo los abrazos de Nao en su vientre, en ese momento no le incomodaba en absoluto, quería llorar, tenía miedo mucho miedo y la pelirroja lo sabía muy bien. "_**No quiero que me dejes Shizuru…no quiero que esta decisión sea de cartón nuevamente…no lo quiero..no lo quiero si no es real… "**__Natsuki…llora todo lo que guardas déjalo salir, no te dejaremos sola jamás…"_

…

…

_.._

Miraba su taza vacía de té y suspiro nuevamente…había algo que no podía negar y sabía perfectamente que la dueña del corazón de Natsuki era la vecina Shizuru Fujino eran tan claros como el agua. Se había prometido hace tiempo que guardaría en lo más profundo de su corazón los sentimientos por la oji verde.

"¿Tienes miedo? – le dijo acercarse para servirse otra taza de café.

"Si, ¿cómo se te ocurrió decir eso? – "Esa castaña no está segura si quiere separarse de su esposa, pero hay que asegurar que por lo menos si tiene atención en Natsuki"

"Después de 5 años, volví a besarla…. – Tomoe solo le miró de reojo sonriendo para sí, se disponía a buscar sus cosas y dejar ordenado le dijo "No suspires tanto, no todo está perdido, si puedes luchar por ella, hazlo, si no resígnate y hazte a un lado, siempre habrá alguien que estará esperando por ti"

**Tomoe…** "Bueno te esperaré afuera si ves a Natsuki estaré en el auto"

….

….

….

_**Woaaa ya amaneció, ¿uhm?...¿cómo fue que terminé en el piso? **_ - "Es hora de despertar lobito" – Oye ¿me caí de la cama? "Pues claro que no ja ja ja fui yo, primero te colocaste como cucharita al lado mío, me abrazabas, yo te abrazaba, luego te volteas y me destapas, trato de compartir la ropa contigo y me la vuelves a quitar, después te hice lo mismo, te atravesaste en la cama, me tenías en la orilla! "Tks! Imposible que te abrazara sobre mi cadáver.

"Ñauuu Nat- su – ki soy irresistible e increíblemente abrazable como un cachorrito tú me amas lo sé " Maldita araña!

_¡No me amenazes! __**Esa es la voz de Midori?**_ – pensaban ambas chicas. Se apresuraron en vestirse para saber que ocurría.

_¡Hermana tranquilízate que te pasa!?_

Natsuki al salir de su casa se encuentra que Midori era sostenida por Mikoto y Shizuru estaba siendo frenada por Mai.

¿Midori? …¿Shizuru? – Preguntó Natsuki mirando sorprendida a una descolada castaña-

"_No me dejaré vencer Fujino"_ – decía la chica tratando de soltarse del amarre de la pelinegra. – _Mi querida Nat-chan… _

"_Ara…ahora vienes con esa actitud hace unos momentos estabas muriendo de miedo"_ - decía Shizuru mientras subía de tono a cada palabra que emitía – _"¡no! ¡le llames así!"_

Shizuru basta! Te desconozco…-dijo Natsuki parándose enfrente de ella.

"_No!...ella ….y tu….aquí yo te desconozco Natsuki! Dijiste que no tenías nada con ella….ustedes….ayer…._

_**Ayer….ayer….no me digas que me viste Shizuru….viste ese beso con Midori…Tks!**_

"_Ayer se besaron Natsuki, me mentiste…" – _Shizuru negaba con la cabeza, recordar ese momento es quebrarle el corazón en mil pedazos...

"_¡Entonces tu ….tu si puedes jugar a dos bandos ¿verdad?_!– gritó Midori furiosa! _Óyeme bien Shizuru! Desde hoy te declaro GUERRA! NATSUKI SERÁ MIA!_

_**¿No deberían de preguntarme a mi primero…?**_ "Te das cuenta Natsuki que no eres dueña ni de tu trasero jajajaja – "Así me estoy dando cuenta, solo espero que Suki no escuche nada de nada…"

(Tía Natsuki es mía yo la vi primero, si alguien más la tiene ya no jugara conmigo…snif…snif….con quien podré comer mucha mayonesa si no es con ella…snif…snif…quien me dará…cariño como me lo da ella snif snif….pensaba Suki al escuchar la discusión entre su madre y aquella mujer.

_Ara…ara…._

"Corten su jueguito infantil" – _**No puedo con esto….**_

…. _"Veamos quien conquista su corazón Fujino", adiós Natsuki disculpa mi comportamiento….¿nos podemos ir Tomoe? – claro.._

…"_Tomate tu tiempo Midori..."_

"Pss cachorra, ¿Por qué no te dejas querer? dos mujeres se pelean por ti, quien lo diría –Vete al carajo Nao.

**Días después**

"Muy bien señor Ohno su vehículo ha quedado como nuevo" – "Gracias Kuga-san es la mejor y admito es "buena bonita y barata" – "eso de barata suena muy feo… "No lo digo en ese sentido, sino que hace un espléndido trabajo como mecánica y no cobra tan caro, usted si estuviera en Tokio tendría mucha clientela, yo la recomendaré"

"Se lo agradezco enormemente" – Tome aquí tiene su paga nos vemos srta…

_Deje su mensaje en la contestadora: __**Uhmmm¿ quien será…?**__ "Ho..hola Nat-chan soy yo Midori…me preguntaba si gustas salir conmigo uno de estos días, por favor házmelo saber… - _La peliazul se acerca a contestar "Midori ¿estás ahí?_" _ - _Si Natsuki….¿cómo estás? – _"Con mucho trabajo pero mañana tengo libre, si gustas podríamos salir… _Me parece perfecto, tengo muchas cosas de que hablarte… voy por ti o .. _"no…iré a Osaka a verte a tu trabajo, nos vemos"

"Es hora de seguir trabajando" - al salir de casa se topa con una visita inesperada de Shizuru

"Hola Nat- su- ki " me saludo con su voz cantarina, este día en particular se ve muy linda – "hola Shizuru, y ¿esa vestimenta tan elegante?

"Ara ¿te gusta? La he escogido para ocasión especial y nuestra cita" – _**ah? Dijo cita, que cita, yo no he concertado cita con nadie, bueno recién con Midori…**_ - "¿perdón?"

"Fu fu me encanta cuando pones esa carita sonrojada y sorprendida, he venido a invitarte a salir para el sabado en la noche te gustaría? _**Encantada…no no no Kuga hazte de rogar!**_

"Verás Zuru tengo demasiado trabajo por hacer, no creo poder desocuparme muy temprano que digamos" – Te esperaré entonces Natsuki…nuestra primera cita… me iré a la premiación academica de Suki, le dieron una semana libre.

"Inteligente como siempre esa niña, bueno adiós " _**Primera Cita eh…ja….**_

Natsuki se quedó parada mirando como Shizuru se marchaba en su auto, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y en verdad nunca se habían invitado como primera cita; estaba feliz, al parecer esa riña con Tomoe y Midori iba a funcionar pero alguien saldría lastimado de todo eso y Natsuki lo sabía perfectamente….No aguanto más las ganas y finalmente decidió llamarla:

-"¿Aló? ¿Zuru?

_-"Ara Natsuki, que alegría tu llamado_ " – sonaba emocionada, como no estarlo sabía perfectamente que le llamaría tarde o temprano.

"Ahh..jej je..sii este….. – _"Mi natsuki es muy tierna cuando se pone nerviosa"_

"No lo estoy" – "_Ese sonrojo tuyo me dice otra" - _la morena al oír comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones por si era espiada por la castaña.

"_No estoy cerca de ti Natsuki, estoy llegando a la escuela de Suki" – _Si si ya se eso…. –_Entonces dónde te gustaría ir, prefieres ir en mi coche o tu motocicleta – _Ah? – _No me llamas para concretar nuestra cita.. _

"Claro..claro…el lugar escógelo tu pero prefiero ir en motocicleta me siento más cómoda y libre – "_Bien Natsuki nos vemos entonces a las 6:00 pm el Sabado"_

**En Osaka**

"Me di el valor de llamarla y ella mismo me dijo que nos viéramos mañana" – decía la peli naranja "¿trataras de conquistarla en primera cita? – le dijo Tomoe mientras bebía su soda.

"No soy muy romántica que digamos, enséñame por favor…." – Estás demente yo la que tiene más experiencia amorosa.

"Tengo en mente algo así como pasar todo el dia y la velada con ella, un baile o una cena quizás ¿qué opinas Tomoe-chan?" – Buena idea, ves lo que piensas es genial…

Entonces pongámoslo en práctica!

….

…

Araña por favor aconsejame! – Vamos Natsuki nadie te puso una pistola en tu cabezota para que acordaras una cita con Shizuru y vaya que se te han adelantado jajaja

"mmmmmmm….tks!

"Debes apechugar solita ñauu bye bye! – Regresa araña del demonio! – "no te escucho Kuga ….

Arg….pues ni modo aaahhhh!

**Al día siguiente. Día Uno – Primera Cita**

Explícame como si tuviera cinco años, al igual que tu – quieres que te ayude a qué? – Fue lo primero que dijo Mai al escuchar a su "sobrina". Siempre ha tenido muy buena conexión con los niños y Suki es como su hermanita menor, su hija, sobrina. Precisamente en esta situación ha desconocido por completo a Suki, para su edad estaba bastante seria como si de un problema se tratara y ese gesto igualito a Shizuru se lo confirmaba.

"Puchaaaaaa tía Mai" – dijo haciendo un berrinche - si es fácil de entender

"Pero Suki-chan" – dijo ella tomando de las manos de la pequeña bestia. Dímelo lento otra vez, prometo entenderte ¿si?

"Quiero que me ayudes a salir con tía Natsuki, no quiero que se vaya con otra mujer"

"Entiendo….pero porque quieres eso?

"Fácil, yo quiero a Natsuki, puede que sea egoísta, pero con ella me llevo muy bien la quiero mucho, me acostumbre a tenerla cerca, tú ya ni estás…mamá trabajaba todo el día"

"lo siento" – dijo con algo de tristeza en su tono de voz.

"Está bien, tu estudias y mamá trabajaba para darnos de comer…" –

"Entonces quieres salir con ella para convencerla que no se vaya con otra dejándote de lado? – la niña solo asintió con la cabeza.

"Tía Mai desde que llegamos en verdad siento que mamá está feliz con Tía Natsuki, más que con mami Haru"

"Vale, ya entiendo – la abrazó – Suki se dejó abrazar. "Mamá no debe saber las intenciones solo que quiero salir con Tía Natsuki ¿me ayudarás? – Claro mi querida Suki…

En ese instante Mai toma un trozo de papel y escribe una pequeña carta que la guarda dentro de un sobre a nombre de Natsuki, para suerte de ella y su sobrina, no se encontraba Shizuru y fue a la casa del al lado, golpeteo la puerta varias veces. "Ya voy!" – le gritaron desde adentro.

"Hola Mai-san si buscas a Mikoto fue a comprar" – No gracias, de hecho quería hablar contigo Nat

"Ok, dime – "Ten ahí dentro está todo lo que necesitas saber "

_**A veces la gente es muy rara, veamos que dice:**_

"_Natsuki soy Mai escribo por parte de Suki, ella me pidió por medio de esta carta que por favor te tomaras un día para salir con ella, quiere conversarte muchas cosas que se tiene guardada y pues contigo se la pasa bien, no quiere que le digas a Shizuru por lo tanto la idea es que salgan unos de estos días mientras ella está trabajando… Te quiere Suki" Si es posible salgamos este viernes?_

_**Estos niños…aahhh será mañana saldremos, ahora pensar en salir con Midori…**_

-Hermana dónde vas con tu traje de motociclista – A ver a Midori - Woooooowww tendrás una cita tan pronto – No es una cita Mikoto, solo iré a verla…. – Si claro Natsuki te arreglaste por más de una hora - _**Tragame tierra…**_

"No tengo por qué darles explicaciones, me voy no me esperen…

Durante el transcurso miro su reloj sin dudad alguna llegaría mucho antes de lo planeado como fuera el hecho de no haber podido dormir le hizo hacer todo con anticipación, se relajó en el volante mientras viajaba había tiempo y pudo darse ese lujo. Al llegar a Osaka por el medio día ambas fueron a almorzar a un pequeño restaurant cerca de la oficina Sugiura. Mientras esperaban por el pedido Midori quiso dar el primer paso:

"Te ves muy linda hoy Nat-chan" – Aa…etto…..gracias. Para la suerte de Midori estaban sentadas una al lado de la otra y esta acerca su cabeza al hombro de la joven.

"Natsuki – ella la miró – Te han dicho que tienes los ojos más bello – asintió sonriendo

"Pero tus ojos son únicos, siempre se dice que los ojos son las ventanas del alma, permiten verlo todo, conocerte… -

"En…serio? – preguntó algo nerviosa no por halagos si no por la cercanía que estaban teniendo…

"Eres verdaderamente especial, eres como una cebolla hay que pelarte capa por capa, te demuestras tan fría y dura, pero logras ser todo lo contrario " - le dijo tomándola de sus manos colocando a Natsuki aún más nerviosa.

"Gracias por venir Nat-chan" le besó el mentón – a estas alturas Natsuki se sentía un tanto confundida. Disculpame por lo del otro día se puso furiosa cuando le comenté que la vi espiando nuestro beso _**Si nos vio….**_

"Igual me pregunto porque has accedido a esto…no quiero dañarte Midori- Pues no pierdo nada intentando conquistarte o ¿sí?

"no…claro que no…"

Luego de ese lugar terminaron dentro de una sala de cine Midori se abrazó a Natsuki quien escogió una película de terror nada de tonta para terminar en la ocasión perfecta de tenerla cerca, Midori le acaricio entonces la mejilla de lleno con la palma de la mano la atrajo hacia sí y le beso profundamente.

- Aaahh Natsuki – susurro provocando en la chica de cabellera azulada una oleada de deseo recorrerle el cuerpo entero.

– se separó de ella, la tomo de la mano – "Natsuki me gustas mucho" – volvió a besar sus labios con delicadeza siguieron viendo la película hasta el final, pero Natsuki sintió que su celular vibro era un mensaje de Shizuru "-Natsuki ya quiero sea Sabado para que tengamos nuestra primera cita, y por cierto ¿dónde estás? Te traje tu sándwich preferido… " _**Shizuru…**_

A penas se encendieron las luces Natsuki decidió llevar a Midori hasta su departamento excusándose que algo le había sucedido a su hermana Aly. - Gracias Natsuki – dijo Midori al tiempo que cerraba la puerta y se acercaba a abrazarla – ah sido la mejor cita de mi vida.-"Yo debo agradecerte por eso, tú me invitaste, lo he pasado genial, gracias y discúlpame por tener que irme así…

"Está bien, espero nos veamos pronto." Y se despidieron con un tierno beso dejando con el alma en un hilo a Midori y a una confundida Natsuki

x-x-x

_**Esto no puede estar pasando ¿estuve nerviosa? La beseeeee por kami! Ahhhhhh lo peor de todo es que no me negué! Aaahhhhhhhhhh con que cara mirare a Shizuru… aunque no le deba explicación...que hago…. "**_Cachorra deja de caldear pollos es simple tú te estas dejando querer que tu corazón hable y te guie, si te preocupa lo que has hecho con Midori bueno es porque ese huevito quiere sal - Nao no me estás ayudando en nada, absolutamente nada.

"La confundida aquí eres tú no yo…por lo mismo tomate tu tiempo con ambas, conócelas no vayas directo a la cama, comienza de cero…"

"Quizás tienes razón…."

**A la mañana siguiente**

¿De nuevo vas a salir Onee-chan?

"Solo saldré con Suki no le digan nada a nadie, quiere hablar conmigo de unas cosas que se tiene guardada y bueno eso…la llevare al parque de diversiones." – Natsuki esta seria tu gran oportunidad de decirle que es tu hija" –

¡Ni lo sueñes! Alyssa Mikoto y Nao no lo piensen como le haré eso, quedará con trauma…PERO SI SUKI ES TU HIJA NAT!

Toc – Toc

"Cállense puede ser Suki" – Natsuki se dirigió a la puerta y estaba Suki esperándola ansiosa llena de alegría – Tía tía vamos vamos!

Está bien, vamos altiro aprovechemos al máximo este día – le dijo tomándola en brazos subiéndola a sus hombros – "SI!

La mañana comenzó animada la peli azul llevó a Suki a desayunar bueno comían a escondidas unos sandwich repletos de mayonesa con bebida cola para tener energías y subir a todos los juegos permitidos para la pequeña en el parque de diversiones

"Tía Natsuki subamos a este! – Este también! – oohhh mira miraaa es genial! – quiero algodón de azúcar!

Palomitas de maíz!

Ohhh manzanas confitadas bañadas en chocolate

Natsuki, natsuki, natsuki!

_**Ahhhhhhh esta niña me dejara en bancarrota! T_T **_

Llegadas las 4 de la tarde como última petición de Suki fue ingresar a la cabina de fotografías quería tener un recuerdo del mejor día junto a Natsuki.

_**Suki no me ha hablado nada de lo que quería decirme…**_Natsuki seguía su paso sin darse cuenta que alguien se había detenido.

"Natsuki…- me dijo a mis espaldas

"Dime Suki… - voltee a verla "Tú… - Yo- le respondí intrigada

_Tú eres todo para mi_

_Todo lo que tengo yo_

_Y sin ti no seguiré viviendo_

_Tú_

"Tu…. Realmente….. eres… - intentaba la pequeña conectar las palabras correcta –" mi mamá ….como dijo Nao-chan" …..(palpito) (palpito)

_Si es que puedes entender_

_**¿Ehh? Tu…co..¿Como sabes eso….?**_

_Yo jamás te dejare_

"Por favor, responde" "es verdad lo que dijo…

_**Escuchaste, les dije que bajaran el volumen!**_

"Suki…yo….

"_De solo pensar que estás escondida en un rincón_

_Preguntándote _

_Porque_

_Porque-…_

_..._

_..._

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Hola hola, gracias por sus comentarios me hace feliz que le guste como va la historia, y trataré de actualizar dentro de estos días, y si no ocurre es porque estaré ocupada viendo los tramites de la Uni, pero no se preocupen que habrá para rato! De este fic! Nuevamente gracias, que tengan un lindo fin de semana un abrazo!

**Liz:** jajajaja Haru también me cae mal y es como muchas personas en la vida real, espero no haber tardado tanto! Ojala te guste el cap!

**Jen:** awww que amorosa, pero hey! Primero me hace feliz que te haya gustado el capítulo espero lo mismo de este y si no bueee le hechare la culpa al calor que no me da mucha concentración jajajaj , segundo yo no dije que no tenía tiempo, solo que no tuve en ese momento para actualizar porque siempre escribo y justo se dio el tema que debía hacer cosas respecto a la Universidad , tercero gracias por tu cumplido y no, tranquila nadie te linchara no tengo perro que me ladre, estoy sola triste y abandonada como un cachorrito T_T snif…y respondiendo a tu segundo review no es que me afecte xD solo me acostumbre a que me exigieras en cada post jajaj y si a veces la mente queda en blanco y es como nooooooo como escribiré! T_T y escribiré tranquila y con lo ultimo O/O te mando un besote y un abrazo apretado! *-*

**Karlhaestrada:** jajaj hola hola, que bueno tenerte de vuelta por acá, increíblemente nadie la pilla solo Nat te gustaría alguna otra pelea? . Siiii cierto que es adorable hasta yo quedo *-* de ella (eso que yo misma la escribo jajajaj) Saludos para ti también que estes muy bien, cuidece!

**Letzi:** No tienes nada que agradecer yo te agradezco a ti, me hace feliz que te guste la historia y siempre le responderé los review :D un abrazo

**Shizsuki Kuga Fujino:** hola que tal bien bien esperando resultados de la Uni, ojala tu estes muy bien hace tiempo que no te leia, sii pronto saldrán muchos celos de Shiz a medida que avance ojala te guste este cap, muchos saludos.

**Yenny:** jajajaj lo siento jajaj obvio uno siempre debe adelantarse si puede jejej aa mouuuu no ese no lo tenia sorry jajajja. Me alegra te mando un beso y un abrazo!

**Hera sama:** Ni me digas del calor aquí es horrible mi ciudad arde en llamas por incendios T_T …no te preocupes estás en todo derecho de opinar y te apoyo en la realidad pasa mucho que existen mujeres así y es como "enserio…seguirás en lo mismo como tan?….en fin Que tengas un lindo fin de semana . Saludos y te mando un abrazo.

**Natalia:** y falto decir todos los apóstoles ¡ xd si hace falta esa actitud de Shiz de colocar un freno esperemos si en algunos de estos cap sucede , me alegra mucho que te guste la historia, si siis cálmese no se sulfure osino como leerá los siguientes cap! Saludos besos!...


	14. Capitulo 14

**N/A: **Hola hola, disculpas por la tardanza en subir el capítulo, pero como les dije anteriormente si no subía nada durante estos días era por los tramites de la Uni y quiero agradecer a aquellos que me dieron sus buenas vibras he quedado seleccionada! Cada año suben más los puntajes de admisión X_X pero bueno ya estoy dentro de la carrera, gracias por sus comentarios y espero que este capítulo les guste, les envío un abrazo! Al final respondo sus review!

...

..

* * *

><p>XIV – Verdades<p>

...

...

...

_Ser madre es una experiencia única y maravillosa que te cambiará para siempre. El solo hecho de concebir a una pequeña criatura durante 9 meses dentro de uno para luego traerla al mundo que le ayudarás a descubrir. Le cuidaras, protegerás le amarás con todo lo que poseas, entregándote una felicidad inmensa que jamás llegaste a pensar o creer._

_Todo comienza cuando algo se agita en el interior cuya patadita te hace recordar que no estarás más sola. Se vive más allá que por una misma, se vive para esas pequeñas criaturas, esas pequeñas bestias…_

_Si…todo es hermoso cuando lo vives, lo presencias eres participe de cada patadita, cada llanto, cada respiración…cada latido… ¿Qué pasa cuando te das cuenta que tienes un hijo sin haber tenido la menor idea? ¿Qué tu propia madre haya experimentado dejando un crio tuyo por ahí dando vueltas…? ¿Tu intuición femenina te diga "oye, esa niña es tu hija" pero no logras comprenderlo del todo, incluso teniendo las pruebas? Peor aún… ¿qué hacer cuando… esa pequeña bestia…esa criatura que le quisiste del primer momento te pregunte si tú eres su mama…?_

_No he podido dejar de pensar en todo lo que pasó esta tarde horas atrás…._

_**Tres horas antes**_

"Natsuki…- me dijo a mis espaldas

"Dime Suki… - voltee a verla "Tú… - Yo- le respondí intrigada

_Tu eres todo para mi_

_Todo lo que tengo yo_

_Y sin ti no seguiré viviendo_

_Tú_

"Tu…. Realmente….. eres… - intentaba la pequeña conectar las palabras correcta –" mi mamá ….como dijo Nao-chan" …..(palpito) (palpito)

_Si es que puedes entender_

_**¿Ehh? Tu…co..¿Como sabes eso….?**_

_Yo jamás te dejare_

"Por favor, responde" "es verdad lo que dijo…

_**Escuchaste, les dije que bajaran el volumen!**_

"Suki…yo….

_En ese instante me sentí muy mal, me dieron unos dolores de cabeza y sentir un poco mareada, tan solo le pedí a la bestia pequeña que nos fuéramos a sentar en una banca cerca de un carrito de hot dogs._

"_Gracias Suki….solo dame unos minutos para que hablemos" –en verdad los necesitaba, dilema comenzaba en… ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué digo? Le miento o soy sincera…si lo soy puede que lo tome a mal típico de niños cuando uno les miente se sienten de lo peor…pero perdería mi oportunidad…Muy bien tu puedes Natsuki Kuga_

"_Pequeña bestia" – le llame mientras me arrodille frente a ella mirando esos orbes que me gustan tanto, me recuerda a su hermosa madre…pero ella tiene algo diferente algo muy especial._

"_Si…" – "Tu sabes que te digo pequeña bestia de cariño verdad? – Dios soy muy mala para estas cosas…_

"_Eso creo, igual si otra persona me llamara así no me gustaría" – Bien Kuga, una infante sabe hablar mejor que tú en estas situaciones._

"_Bueno te informo que te digo así con cariño, no soy buena…aahh…ok…vamos al grano" – Cielos mis manos sudan, ni que me fuera a casar!_

"_Suki antes de hablar de cualquier cosa, solo quiero que sepas y grábatelo bien en esa cabezota tuya, el día que ustedes llegaron me alegraron mis días hasta ahora, ustedes se metieron en mi metro cuadrado por mas quise sacarlas no pude, fue algo natural, espontaneo de aceptarlas cerca de mí. _

_Sobre tu pequeña…tienes tan solo cinco años y parece que tuvieses mas, tan independiente de todo me recuerdas a mi cuando perdí a mi madre…yo me quedé a cargo de mis hermanas Mikoto y Alyssa._

_Me encanta estar contigo, primero te encanta la mayonesa serías mi compañera de por vida en eso, segundo te gusta pelear osea…en videojuegos pero estas interesada en defenderte…tercero eres especial niña, por favor lo que te diré ahora tómatelo con calma, no salgas corriendo ni nada por favor, si te pierdes tu madre me mataría. ¿Harías eso por mi?" – te tomé de las manos y tu me miraste fijamente entregándome tu respuesta._

"_Me preguntaste si yo era tu madre ¿correcto?" – Tu tan solo asentiste _

"_Escuchaste o alguien te dijo algo?" – "Cuando fui a su casa y…y…Nao-chan grito -Natsuki suki es tu hija- esa arpía del demonio me las pagará bien caro._

"_Bestia yo….bueno….uhmmm…..eemmmmm" – por favor no puedes formular una palabra?! Nadie te está apuntando con un arma! _

"_Puedes tomarte tu tiempo tía Natsuki" ven a lo que me refiero…_

"_Mira niña yo no soy tu mamá" – Ok eso no era, Nat arréglalo_

"_No lo sé" – tú me mirabas cual cachorrito no entiende nada y te ladea la cabeza_

"_No estoy segura" – esto es lo más difícil que hecho enserio -_

"_Tía Natsuki…está bien…me hubiese gustado la idea que fuera mi mama…" – Vaaaaamos Kuga como una niña te gana!_

"_nooo, no, no…lo eres…solo que...no quiero que pienses que soy uno de madres o padres que abandonan a sus hijos apenas nacen, es muy complicado decirte los porqué de todo…_

"_Trate de explicármelo con manzanitas" _

"_Bestia mi mama era una científica que experimento conmigo hace tiempo muchoooo…y los padres de tu madre Shizuru, osea tus abuelos querían que tu madre tuviera una hija pero con alguien que estuviera a su altura…. – si mi ego con esto aumenta jajajaj_

"_Tía Nat… ¿era como una científica loca?" – "Claro, de esos que hacen cosas raras y sale algo bueno" lo bueno eres tu…_

"_Prosigo…entonces al parecer ella hizo algo con tu madre y yo…y saliste tu…yo no tenía idea de nada te lo juro niña por favor créeme" Al decir esto me invadió una paz y te lanzaste a mis brazos como nunca antes…te abrace tan fuerte, no quería separarme nunca más de ti… _

"_Suki recuerdas ese dia que te iba a enseñar a pelear" te pregunté y respondiste que si "Ahí me entere de tu existencia, mi madre me dejó una carta, mira esta es una fotografía mia junto a mis hermanas y mama_

_La saqué de mi billetera y te la quedaste mirando fijamente a esa pequeña con una coleta al costado, lo único diferente entre tu y yo es nuestros color de ojos y que posees el cabello más corto que yo._

"_Suki…siento que eres… "puedes decirlo vamos_

"_Mi hija y sé que lo eres, estoy ciento por ciento segura…" _

"_Entonces ¿mami no lo es?" – Em…creo que no pero tu madre no sabe de esto._

"_Puedo… ¿lla…marte… mamá? – "Asi no llamas a tu mamá? – Si…pero tu eres mi mamá Natsuki cierto? _

"_Claro, ven aquí criatura bestial.." Enserio que alguien me diga de donde salí tan fría para estás cosas nos fundimos en un abrazo cálido, familiar, lleno de amor y esperanzas, me susurraste al oído que sería un secreto de ambas._

_Te vi avanzar saltando muy feliz sin antes darme una mirada de serpiente diciendo "Espero que no me dejes y a mama tampoco, no te vayas con esa pelirroja fea viejona, no es para ti…mamá es feliz contigo…lo sé….tambien sé que quieres besarla….te digo algo mamá le gustan los besos en el cuello, dice que le da cosita" _

_Creo que fue tu amenaza y ahí me di cuenta… de la verdadera respuesta que necesitaba para mi corazón…_

…

…

…_._

_-_"Suki despierta llegamos al terminal" – _**esta niña duerme como un tronco...**_

Al llegar a casa pensé que no estaba Shizuru ya que salimos sin su permiso y eso le hace hervir la sangre a esa mujer y te tira el veneno.

"Muy bien Suki te dejo…tu madre.. no está - ¿Qué tanto susurras Nat-su-ki? _**Demonios….**_

"Yo salí mamá disculpa pero Nat te puedes ir y tu madre tenemos que hablar " _**Vaya que determinación y hablarle a si a su madre wow….**_

…

…

….

**En un lugar no muy lejano de Fukka**

" Kurt tienes lo que te he pedido? - "Ojou- sama tengo muy malas noticias…

"Mmmm ok a ver…

"Ojou esa tal Natsume no existe, no está en los registros, no hay rastro de ella, y las Natsume ninguna es igual" –

"A ver Kurt concéntrate! Mi esposa no me mentiría en algo así, busca bien ella se llama NATSUME!

"Pe…per.. – "nada de peros es una maldita de ojos verdes, pelo azulado y un cuerpo bastantemente sexy atlético! Que me ha arruinado mi peinado busca sus datos a como dé lugar su dinero será lavado y la dejaré en bancarrota!

…

…

**En casa de Shizuru**…

"Espero que me respondas Suki porque razón me hablaste con ese tono, el permiso para salir, tú sabes que confió en Nat pero necesito saber dónde estás… - me cruce de brazos frente a mi hija, jamás había estado tan molesta, estaba preocupada justo hoy llego temprano y no la encuentro.

"…Lo siento…" – Tengo la leve sospecha que me está ocultando algo muy importante…

"Suki cariño ¿algo que deseas contarle a mama?"

"Solo quise salir con Natsuki para tenerte ideas de cómo puedes conquistarla…escuché que esa señora quiere a mama Nat…. _"¿mama?_ – Digo Tía Natsuki… _Gato encerrado huele aquí_

"Mi amor ¿por qué quieres hacer esto…? – Solo diré que debes conquistarla por el estómago y….quererla mucho, tengo sueño me iré a dormir adiós mamá!

_Estos niños de hoy en día….pero bueno mañana es el día…_

…

…

En su habitación se encontraba Shizuru, mortalmente nerviosa, ella se dio el paso de pedir una cita a Natsuki pero…que ha cambiado ahora, quizás el temor de perderla, que esa tal Midori conquiste realmente su corazón. De un principio se enamoró de Natsuki como por arte de magia, pero nunca pensó en ello literalmente.

Daba vueltas y vueltas en su cuarto repasando todo lo ocurrido desde que llegó a esta casa, como persona se sentía realizada consiguió un hogar, un trabajo y escuela para Suki con la ayuda de Nat, de quien siempre le estará agradecida y espera algún día estar junto a ella.

Por otro lado Natsuki dormía plácidamente al fin, se sentía segura para el Dia tres, Primera cita con Shizuru.

..

..

"Ojou-sama nuevamente no se llama Natsume no existe nadie con las características de ella llamándose así" – El fiel sirviente y guardaespaldas de Haru estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

"Entonces búscala por otro nombre! _Sé que le dicen Nat_..

"Ojou usted nunca me deja terminar…su nombre es Natsuki…Natsuki Kuga

"Natsuki Kuga dijiste" – mirando con curiosidad a Kurt quien solo asintió entregándole unos documentos con la identidad de la chica.

"mmm veamos" –

_Nombre: Natsuki Kuga _

_Edad: 24 años cumplidos. – Profesión: Técnico Automotriz_

_Madre: Saeko Kuga (dinfunta) – Padre: Desconocido – Hermanos: Alyssa Searss de Kuga /Mikoto Minagi (adoptada)_

_Historial: Se encuentra a la joven de 10 años junto a sus hermanas pequeñas abrazadas entre si por los brazos de su madre quien murió por hipotermina (…)_

_Herencia: no existe testamento._

_Sueldo: No posee _

_Pero que….._KURT! aquí sale que no tiene dinero, como diablos no tiene dinero, que como escremento!? –

Ojou- es todo lo que encontré usted quería saber ¿no?

"Estoy furiosa primero mi esposa me ha mentido! Segundo como diablos la dejaré en bancarrota a esa pobretona si ya no tiene nada que mas!

"Quitele la casa" – Exaaaacto! Excelente idea Kurt por eso me caes bien! Prepárate tenemos que prepararnos para la nueva gran estafa…..

…

… Mañana iré a darle una visita noctura a mi querida amada esposa.

….

**Dia tres; Primera Cita Shizuru..**

"Suki te parece que hoy te quedes en la casa de tia Alyssa? – Si! Quiero ver película con ella, lo pasó muy bien y los videojuegos con Mikoto!

Shizuru estuvo observando las noticias y justo para ese día habría muy mal tiempo, sabía que Natsuki no permitiría ir en auto si es que estaba soleado, pero tampoco saldría en motocicleta si el clima las pondría en peligro por la carretera.

Espero pacientemente hasta que fuesen las 6:00 PM llevo a la pequeña bestia con las hermanas de Natsuki y está aun no estaba lista le dejó el recado a Alyssa que fuera a la casa un poco mas tarde de lo acordado a las 9 estaría bien.

Shizuru fue a preparar la cena y dejar todo listo para una velada romántica, como bien le aconsejo su hija mayonesa por montón…

x-x-x

Natsuki siendo las 8:50 PM recién salió del baño estuvo por más de una hora y hora dejando correr el agua por su suave piel, estaba muy nerviosa; se vistió con unos pantalones casuales verdes, sus converse negras y una blusa celeste ajustada se dirigió al comedor y recibe el recado de Aly que debía ir a la casa de ella. Entonces fue al jardín y sacó una de las rosas a paso lento llegó a la puerta de Shizuru.

Con su vista al piso y los colores subidos al rostro la puerta se abre dejando a la vista a una mujer con un vestido ajustado en color burdeo

"Ara, no quisiera quitar tu diversión Nat – su – ki pero te parece si cenamos, tendrás tu tiempo para apreciar mas mi vestido fu fu fu"

"UY! que no estaba mirando nada " - "toma es para ti" – le entregó la rosa sin mirarla fijamente estaba avergonzada por quedar embobada por el vestido que traía la castaña. La morena se adentró a la casa, al estar el cielo apunto de llover, las luces tenues quedaron perfectas, en el centro del living Shizuru colocó velas en una pequeña mesita dónde tenían los platos y cubiertos, también por las baja temperatura encendió la pequeña chimenea que estaba en la casa, todo le daba un ´pequeño toque romántico.

"Herm…her…hermoso wow"

"Ara me alegra que te guste Natsuki, lamento que no pudiésemos salir, pero no quería arriesgarme en que salieras con tu motocicleta y bueno que mejor que estar juntas, es lo más importante ¿no?" – "Ahh…etto…..s..i" _Fu fu me encanta verte nerviosa_

"Te traeré la cena, espera un momento"

La castaña llegó con los platillos de ensalada, junto a camarones en tempura, y salmón ahumado. El platillo de fondo era arroz acompañado de carne de res junto a salsa de curri y el especial aderezo de mayonesa casera para Natsuki, según Suki le coloca en su sano jucio a todo.

"Vaya huele delicioso" - contestó Natsuki un poco más aliviada

"Ara gracias lo he hecho con mucho empeño para ti mi Natsuki"

Natsuki toma una de las botellas de vino para servir, con sacacorcho en mano retiro sin problema, sirviendo hasta la mitad de la copa en ambas.

"Wooooooow mayonesa ...espera…¿solo para mí? - "Claro Natsuki a ti te encanta y la hice yo" – los ojos de Natsuki destellaban primera vez probaría la mayonesa hecha por Shizuru y la tenía para ella sola, mejor noche jamás.

La velada continuaba entre risas, intercambiando opiniones de temas comunes, como le dijo Nao empezar de cero. Terminando la cena se acercaron a la chimenea, la castaña había dejado unas frazadas estiradas por el piso y encendió el reproductor con música lenta.

"Me la estoy pasando muy bien Natsuki" – me acerqué un poco más, sentía que trata de mantener distancia

"Yo igual, la comida estaba exquisita Zuru, me ha encantado" - Natsuki no pudo evitar querer acariciar el rostro de la esa hermosa amatista, tan suave y delicada, fue cuando sintió que algo las empujaba mutuamente acercarse a la otra, no decían palabra alguna, no prestaron atención a la música, la castaña hundió su rostro en el cuello de la morena aspirando el aroma de esta. "Me encanta tu aroma Nat – su – ki" – desesperadamente Natsuki le abraza intentando buscar sus ojos

"Shizuru" – le llamo en susurro – "Zuru" - Shizuru se separó lentamente quedando a centímetros, sus pupilas dilatadas hablaban por si solas .

"Dime Natsuki…" - Gracias por esta noche, me encanta estar contigo…

-Snif…snif… solo eso …nada más no te gusto yo? – aahh se me parte el corazón

"Oy! No no….digas eso "

"Solo te hago buena compañía, ya sé solo lo dices porque te cociné rico verdad? _Snif Snif fu fu …_

"Si eres una víbora! Me quieres hacer sentir mal" _Puede ser fu fu fu _

La castaña volteo el rostro fingiendo llorar y al sentir la respiración tan cerca, giró para capturar los labios de Natsuki, de su querida Natsuki. Por primera vez la besaba tan fuerte, decidida, cargando en ello todo el sentimiento que la quería para ella, por y para siempre, que su decisión no fueron palabras al viento, en verdad la amaba tanto…Tan apasionado era el beso que Natsuki quedó descolocada y apenas lo podía corresponder quedando abajo del cuerpo de la amatista.

"hmgm"…ambas gemían en el beso, la peliazul subio sus brazos hasta las caderas de Shizuru ejerciendo presión hacia su cuerpo, recorriendo la boca de Shizuru profundizando cada vez mas los besos…

"Natsuki…." Le susurro al oído mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja y succionando lentamente, provocando una ola de deseo en la mujer que yacia bajo ella.

"Shi…." –

"Zuru…..ten….go hambre" comentó Natsuki.

"Mouuu esta bi… " Natuski no la dejó terminar apoderándose nuevamente de los labios de la castaña quedando esta vez ella debajo

"No me refiero a ese tipo de hambre…." - dijo seductoramente acariciando el cuerpo de la mujer que le ha robado el corazón

"Entonces no esperes por el postre que esta por derretirse…" contestando en el mismo tono, atrayéndola para ir por otro apasionado beso.

…_._

_Te daré la mejor sorpresa para esta noche mi amor…_

…

…

...

* * *

><p><strong>NA Reviews: **

**Letzi: **Hola espero que estés súper, gracias! Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, espero lo mismo de este, sii pobre Suki se enteró todo gracias al grito de Nao!

**Hera sama: **jajaja debo decir que tu comentario con lo de aspiradora me hizo reir, Nao como siempre cree que da buenas ideas, terminan empeorando todo no siempre claro jajaj … Si es un paso importante y difícil según la situación de cada persona. Jajaja nadie se lleva un cachorrito ya no tienen corazón T_T xDDD , Saludos, besos! Jaja ídem en flojera xd

**AiemVela:** No no, gracias a ti linda me alegra que te guste y tranquila no importa si son cortos o largos los reviews, lo que me interesa es que te guste :D te mando un abrazo! Cuídate!

**Jen: **Genial que te haya gustado el cap! Si es que no me gusta la monotonía de los gusto de parejas a veces variar es bueno xd …que feooooo, que broma más cruel me has hecho T_T jajajajaja

Vaya…me salio curiosa la señorita ….sabes que la curiosidad mató al gato? … jajaja Obvio estoy tranquila relajada no me armo problema si tengo o no a alguien a mi lado… interesante que sigas curiosa jajaj mmm tengo más que 20 y menos de 35 …

…jajajja

….jajajajjajajaj

...jajajajaj

Aquí estoy con el nuevo cap…tengo 21 pero la gente siempre piensa que tengo más, supongo que es por mi personalidad no lo sé…a veces también dicen que tengo menos, En fin te mando un abrazo apretado :3 y un beso ;)

**Guest: **Awwww! No te preocupes jajaja si a veces pasa que se esta semanas sin internet por lo menos fue eso y no agua! xD me hace feliz que guste , muchas gracias por tus comentarios y descuida solo fue para darle un dramatismo jajaja tengo bien claro como es la personalidad de ella ,, jajajaj admito me causo risa el final de tu review! Lo tendré en cuenta para los próximos! Saludos.

**Yenny: **gracias por comentar! Que rico que te haya gustado jajajaj supuse que comentarias algo asi por el titulo del cap! Fu fu…Gracias por tu abrazo, te mando uno apretadito de oso! Ya estoy de vuelta!

**Natalia: **jajaj si te entiendo perfectamente son super vicios pero en lo personal no me gustan tanto prefiero juegos de consola y estoy verde por jugar el ultimo silent hill! Pero no tengo consola ni nada T_T, jajaja lo siento no fue mi intención dejarte intrigada…na mentira jajajaj Ya he vuelto ¡ un abrazooo muak para ti también! :3


	15. Capitulo 15

**N/A: **Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien, aquí les dejo un cap, ojala sea de su agrado un beso y que tengan una linda semana, como siempre al final respondo sus review!

* * *

><p>XV - Mentiras y Fraude Parte I<p>

...

...

_Un minuto fue suficiente para sentir que tú a mi lado me haces la mujer más feliz, de todo el universo. Cada minuto a tu lado es genial, amo cada momento junto a ti, siempre es único y especial._

_Nuevamente te tengo entre mis brazos, ahora es diferente, no me encuentro bajo el efecto del alcohol, en estos momentos siento como uno de los siete pecados capitales me comienza a invadir, bueno lo admito soy una dama lujuriosa, ardiente en pasión…justo ahora me pregunto ¿Desde cuándo he sido tan pasiva? ¿He perdido mi toque acaso? No, la respuesta es más sencilla de lo que puedo imaginar por ti me desvivo, me derrito al tenerte cerca, me pierdo en tu verde mirar, siento que vuelo al cielo cada vez que me tocas con tus fuertes y suaves manos, me lleno de exquisitas sensaciones por tus besos y caricias._

"Natsuki…si sigues besándome de esa manera…no po…dré contenerme por más tiempo"

"No lo hagas" Le dijo mientras le lamia el lóbulo de la oreja.

"_Nat – su – ki….no..sabes…d…lo que puedo ser capaz"_ – pensaba mientras se mordía su labio inferior ante las caricias de la peli azul.

"Tomaré el riesgo…no importa si termino…siendo tu esclava sexual" recorrió lentamente sus labios por el cuello hasta los labios suspirando encima de ellos tentándola, mordiendo el cuello de la castaña quien a cada gesto enterraba las uñas en la espalda de Natsuki

"Uhmmm…Na..t" - "Dime…" "Yo…te…" – "¿Tu qué?"

"Deseo…." – y así era, estaba a flor de piel el deseo sexual de ser poseído por entero por la chica que se encontraba encima de ella o ella ser dueña de ese cuerpo.

"No te escucho…dímelo otra vez" – sentándose encima de ella – "¿deseas qué? Le susurró nuevamente en al oído.

"A ti…" dijo con la respiración entrecortada. – "Zuru …te lo vuelvo a preguntar ¿que deseas?" Si estaban jugando al mismo juego, pero una de ellas perdería muy pronto.

"Te deseo por entero" – tomo el rostro de Natsuki con ambas manos acercándose para besarla nuevamente.

Ninguna se dio cuenta cuando se estaban devorando mutuamente, los besos no eran de amor, solo denotaban pasión, lujuria la tentación de palpar, poseer más al otro aumentaba la excitación convirtiéndose en una pelea, ninguna quería ceder a las caricias de la otra.

_Lo siento Natsuki…..pero esta vez….tú serás mía…_ pensaba la castaña al cabo que dejaba a la menor bajo su cuerpo, besándola apasionadamente comienza a mover sus caderas ejerciendo presión en el cuerpo de Natsuki, quería sacarla de su burbuja necesitaba a la peli azul, quería liberarla, quería oírla gritar de placer, pronunciar su nombre una y otra vez…"Uhmmmm…Shi….."

Shizuru no aguantó más y comenzó a descender con su mano hábil en dirección de la entrepierna de la morena, tocando en sentido de vaivén sin dejar de besar a su posible esclava sexual…-"Ahhh! Shizu….! _Si Natsuki….me encanta mi nombre en tus labios…_

Natsuki ante tales caricias su cuerpo vibrara por si solo, rodeo con sus brazos a la cintura de la oji rubi dejándola bajo ella nuevamente, solo que esta vez comenzó a deshacerse de sus propias prendas, estaba excitada quería que la castaña le hiciera de todo, quería entregarse por completo, desesperada tomo las manos de Shizuru llevándola hasta sus pechos aún cubiertos por el brassier.

Ni tonta ni perezosa lo desabrocho en milésimas de segundo apreciando a ese hermoso par de senos, blancos y tan duros…le estaban siendo mostrados solo para ellas, era su oportunidad. Se acercó a uno de ellos comenzando a pellizcarla…morderla suavemente y metérsela dentro de la boca succionando todo lo que podía provocando gemidos en la peli azul. "Ahh!...Uhmmmm…no…..pares…." _Créeme que podría hacer esto por siempre Natsuki…tu cuerpo sabe tan bien…pero aún deseo probar el mejor de los elixir….solo…espérame un tantito…._

"_¿_Te gusta lo que hago Nat-su-ki?" – le preguntaba mientras se llevaba a la boca el otro seno, mientras acariciaba la entrepierna de la morena, quien estaba temblando por las caricias, no aguantaría mucho en esa posición….

"Me….en..canta! _Vamos Natsuki….demuéstrame que puedes domarme…._ "tan metida en su cavilaciones que no se dio cuenta que la peliazul comenzó a bajar lentamente el cierre del vestido quitándoselo poco a poco y vaya sorpresa que se ha encontrado, no traía puesto ropa interior _**Ya te lo tenías planeado eh….Lo siento pero no seré tu esclava sexual…tu…lo serás…**_

"Ara….tu todavía tienes ropa Nat…su..ki" le miró ruborizada, sus respiraciones agitadas – "Ponte encima mío Shizuru – le ordenó la peliazul, dejando a una sorprendida Shizuru ¿_En qué momento me perdí...yo estaba...tomando el control…ahora….tu…ahhh ….me encanta_

Shizuru se mordió su labio inferior y como es tan obediente se acercó gateando lentamente hacia Natsuki besándola y colándose arriba de ella tal como se le fue ordenado "Shizuru más arriba…" –"¿ …arriba? "Si…quiero que te hinques…encima de mi boca…"

Natsuki al tener como le pidió a la castaña acercó lentamente a esa zona aspirando el dulce aroma de Shizuru provocando que esta se estremeciera para su suerte tenía una silla cercana para afirmarse. _**Quiero que grites mi nombre como nunca antes! Yo quiero ser la dueña de tu corazón…**_ Pensaba al tiempo que observaba el sexo lubrico de la chica, tomo de las piernas de Shizuru y elevo el rostro para hundirse en esos exquisitos pliegues que le sabían a gloria.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhmm…Natsuki!- Aaaaaaaaaaaaah! _**Si…repítelo mas…mas…mas…**_" "Uhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm Natsuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" _**Eres hermosa Shizuru….sabes tan bien….Te amo tanto si te pierdo…me tiro por un precipicio si tan solo supieras que haríamos una hermosa familia… **_La morena sentía como temblaba la chica arriba de ella decidió darle un respiro alejando su rostro consigo finos hilos del dulce liquido – "Termina de desvestirme Zuru…" le dijo mientras sentía como su deseo incrementaba más y más.

Ya desnudas, Shizuru se recostó sobre ella besándola profundamente ya no podría aguantar más, lo sucedido hace un momento la dejó más encendida que nunca, quería estar dentro de Natsuki, quería se viniera en su mano y viceversa, quería ser una sola con su peliazul.

"¿Te excito? Decía entre besos … - "Ah…- gemía levemente Nat – "..s….i….por fa vor….hazlo…de una vez… - le rogaba al sentir la mano de la castaña jugar entre sus pliegues asomándose a entrar y luego retirarse, sin duda una tortura.

"¿Qué cosa? ¿Esto? – le preguntó al tiempo que introducía sus dedos al interior de la peli azul "Ahhhhhh Shizuru! – si el juego ahora era entrar y salir, generar la peor tortura para Natsuki, a veces muy rápido, otras muy lento tan solo para provocar una seguidilla de gemidos por parte de la oji verde – "uhmmmm….Shizu…por fa…..yo….sien….to…..voy…a…a…." "_Si Natsuki…libérate….de lleno, déjalo salir… quiero sentir cada espasmo de tu ser….ahh Natsuki…yo también estoy por venirme…_

"UHM! AH! ZURU! – Natsuki presiono más su boca contra la de ella, sus pechos rozándose, se abrió paso con su mano para caer dentro de la castaña, no podía irse sola, tenía que aguantar un poco más para tocar el cielo juntas.

"Mi Natsuki…ahhhh! …..no….pares…si….sigue…ma….mas….rápido….uh! _Ahhh Natsuki…..lo haces tan bien….eres tan sexy…..tan….uffff…._

"_Natsuki te amo tanto! " – __**Shizuruu yo te ….amo….**_ – ambas gemían llegando al climax, temblando, percibiendo cada espasmo , probándose hasta el final, se sentían de maravilla, la castaña se sentía dueña absoluta de ese cuerpo que recae encima de ella, se abrazaron, la chimenea aún encendida las reconfortaba del frio de la noche aun cuando sus cuerpos ya estaban bajando sus temperaturas.

"Shizuru…- musito " – "Natsuki…te amo tanto " – Yo a ti también te amo Zuru" – se fundieron en un abrazo siendo llamadas por Morfeo, cobijándose con las frazadas cercanas…ya no quedaba mucha leña debían dormir, pero no todo podía ser de color de rosa, casi cayendo al segundo sueño, sienten el golpeteo de la puerta " …mmm quien será

"Toc- Toc- Shizuru Fujino, es la policía" _**Mierda! **_

"vo – Shhhhhhzzz – le callo Natsuki con un dedo sobre sus labios – No hagas ruido y vete a tu habitación o no sé, yo me haré cargo.

Mientras la peliazul se colocaba una polera y hot pants, Shizuru se encerró en el baño rogando por todos los cielos que no ocurriera nada grave, apoyo su cabeza en la puerta para intentar oir.

Natsuki respiró hondo colocando su mejor cara de adormecida, le salía natural y abrió la puerta encontrándose con 6 hombres de negro "Woooooww Men in Black!

"Señorita no somos los Men in Black! - ¿Cómo que no y de que están vestidos, acaso es azul marino? – "Ahhh Ryo cállate, disculpe señorita estamos buscando a Shizuru Fujino" – "mmm si, ella vive aquí pero no está, déjeme de decirle gracias por despertarme me había quedado dormida, estoy cuidando su casa"

"¿Dónde se encuentra en estos momentos? Le pregunto el oficial, observando un poco el interior de la casa.

"De verdad son la policía" – dijo frunciendo el entrecejo – "Muestre su placa, identificación y podrías hablar mejor así.

"Tome aquí" – _**Kawamura Sei, 5ta Brigada de Investigación Fraudes /Policía de Investigación Privada Tokio, Japón.**_

…

**A ciertos metros de ese lugar**

"Justo ahora aparece la policía, pero no alcanzo a ver si es Shizuru…esperaré a que se vayan para ingresar a la casa"

….

"Se encuentra en Osaka se fue de paseo" - "Oiga jefe a esta chica no le creo nada, además huele a sexo aquí!

"Ryo con un demonio! Deja de hablar estupideces! Disculpe señorita yo… - "Oh no está bien, debe él estar falta de sexo, no le basta con su mano que anda oliendo en todas las casas "sexo"

"Bueno señorita le dejo mi tarjeta, necesitamos hablar con ella no para tomarla presa ni nada por el estilo, tiene que ver con su esposa, solo queremos conversar ¿de acuerdo?

"Si si claro, muchas gracias yo le digo, buenas noches" – le acotó cerrándoles la puerta en la cara. _**Fiuuu estuvo cerca…ese idiota y su maldito olfato!**_

Brrpp brrppp_** – "Veamos quien….Midori…." –**_

"Mochimochi! – Nat-chan disculpa que te llame a estas horas de la noche" – ¿_Con quién está hablando?_

Descuida, ¿cómo estás? ¿Pasa algo? – "No no, solo que no podía dormir sin antes escuchar tu voz" _**Midori…**_

"Mujer…bueno pero enserio no es nada más serio verdad? – _Con una mujer?!_

"Quería que vinieras Natsuki debo comentarte algo importante, sé que te gustará ¿te parece si nos vemos mañana aquí en la empresa? – "Si ahí estaré"

"Perfecto nos vemos, te quiero mucho Natsuki" – "yo a ti tortolita"….

_**Que podrá ser eso tan importante y que me gustara…**_ Un portazo la saco del trance a la oji verde.

"Ara ara ¿ya se fueron Natsuki? – Natsuki sintió esas palabras como una daga, habrá sido posible que la oyó hablar por teléfono.

"Etto..si, solo quieren hablar contigo para hacerte unas preguntas de tu esposa" – le dijo nerviosamente mientras guardaba el celular, el cual se cayó.

"Tu celular ¿estabas hablando con alguien? Se acercaba a paso lento.

"Si…era…eh..Takeda, el idiota de Takeda…" – "Ara ¿qué quería?" _**Tierra trágame, tragamee! "**_Un trabajo importante para mañana temprano, así que, lo mejor será irme a casa a dormir, no quiero incomodar tu sueño matutino je je je….

"Ara…" _Natsuki me estás mintiendo, pero ¿porque? Estoy segura de haber escuchado decir mujer. Tienes a otra…_

"Mou eres mala, duerme conmigo te prepararé un té para que concilies bien tu sueño si o prefieres un tasa de leche tibia.

"Está bien…vamos a dormir"

….

Aquí me encuentro a espalda tuya, con un profundo dolor en mi pecho, no consigo calmar mis ansias y las lágrimas que caen por mi mejilla. En algún punto te desconozco, realmente eres del todo sincera conmigo, no puedo saberlo por más que crea en tus palabras, pero oírte pronunciar que hablabas con una chica, luego me digas que era Takeda, cuando a él no puedes ni verlo.

Me preocupo por ti, dije que estaría contigo, así lo anhelo, te amo demasiado, necesito saber dónde estarás, con quien. Si Natsuki esta parte de mi personalidad, la tengo muy oculta si saliera a flote cuando alguien quiera hacerte daño incluso si soy yo, me perdería en el abismo.

_No quiero decepcionarte. No quiero que te alejes de mí._

Miro el reloj y son recién las 3:30 de la madrugada pensé que el tiempo había transcurrido mas rápido. Me levanto a tomar una taza de té, espero me ayude a conciliar el sueño pronto. Sin embargo una silueta a contra luz noté en el jardín delantero, me asusté el corazón casi se sale – "¿Quién anda ahí? – dije en voz baja para no despertar a Natsuki.

"Amor soy yo" – casi inaudible ¿Haru? – Ahí la vi guapa como siempre, solo que al parecer viene preparada para algo más…

"Shizuru estás en bata ¿sigues durmiendo desnuda aún sin mi presencia? – _Claro…la ropa me incomoda._

"Por supuesto, sabes que siempre me ha incomodado ¿no? A que debo tu visita nocturna de esta manera" – "Mi amor, te he extrañado tanto, quiero disculparme por todo enserio y bueno… - se estaba acercando a mi, no puedo permitir que ingrese, si se despierta Nat se armaría otra pelea y la policía llegaría.

"Lo siento Haru, hablemos fuera, no quiero despertar a Suki mucho menos a mi hermana ha estado agotada por la Universidad." – Ya veo…no me incomoda acostarme contigo aquí entre los matorrales de esta gentuza.

"Haru ve al grano" – Si... lo siento por lo de la otra vez, te pido disculpas por haber estafado a tu padre, pero ellos tenían dinero y de esa manera me podían salvar, salvarnos –

"Por favor a otro perro con ese hueso" – Te juro no he vuelto hacer nada malo, mi amor vuelva conmigo, huyamos juntas de este país, hagamos una vida juntas.

"No Haru…ahora que tocas ese tema, hay algo que tu debes saber" – le dije mirándola a sus ojos sabía que ella sabía… - "Quiero nuestro divorcio Haru"

"Tú estás loca Shizuru, sin mí no eres nada nada mujer, eres una buena para nada" – espetó sin escrúpulos.

"Haru lejos de ti he aprendido a valerme por mi misma y créeme que he llegado bien lejos sin tu ayuda" – Claro acostándote con esa tal Natsume cuyo verdadero nombre es Natsuki Kuga ¿o me equivoco? _Me has pillado…_

"Yo no me acuesto con nadie Haru, déjate de tus pallazadas."

Me has mentido Shizuru Fujino de Kirisaki! Dijiste que se llamaba NATSUME y termino enterándome cuyo nombre es Natsuki, dime acaso te quieres separar para tenerla a ella u otra mujer?

"Sabes que Haru te lo diré esta forma para que entiendas de una buena vez! … _Shizuru Fujino hazle honor al apellido nunca se da pie atrás._

"Haru Kirisaki me quiero separar de ti porque ya no te amo, no me case estando enamorada de ti, no quiero ser la esposa de una delincuente como tú. No sería capaz de abandonar a mi familia como tú lo has hecho ya tirándome a la calle a mí, a tu hija y mi hermana que tanto nos ha ayudado. No siento nada por ti, el cariño y amor que te tuve se esfumo hace tiempo. Tengo 25 años y he perdido tanto estando a tu lado, solo por un bien económico y fantasías de amor estuve contigo…yo no soy feliz a tu lado…postergue mi felicidad mucho tiempo, por lo menos aún estoy a tiempo de poder conseguir mi felicidad.

No te amo Haru, realmente nunca te amé de verdad, creí que sí y me obligue a sentirlo, jamás has tenido un detalle tan lindo conmigo o tu hija realmente. Me quitaste lo más preciado para mí que fue mi carrera universitaria la cual no pude ejercer ¿Por qué? Porque la señorita aquí presente le hizo caso a su esposa de no trabajar, me quitaste algo que tuve que hacer a escondidas tuyas.

Vigilabas y alejabas de cada mujer con la que hablaba con tus malditos celos. En verdad ahora estoy feliz, lejos de ti Haru. Renuncio a ti" – dicho esto Shizuru se sacó la argolla de compromiso tirándosela en la cara, su esposa estaba boquiabierta mirándola fijamente, formando puños

"Tú no puedes hacerme esto! Tú me amas a o me dirás que fingiste todas las noches gritando y suplicando por más! – _En verdad de siete veces fingía cuatro. " _Si fingía porque no siempre tenía deseo pero si no lo hacía tú te molestaba y me dejabas tirada…

_Tú no me tocabas como me toca Natsuki, sus caricias, sus besos hacen que pierda mi cordura, la noción del tiempo, contigo estaba preocupada de todo a mí alrededor, no disfrutaba…_

"Estás con ella no es cierto" – Haru comenzaba a elevar aún más la voz, y en cierta habitación alguien se estaba levantando.

"Haru vete no quiero volver a verte, nunca jamás…aléjate de aquí la policía está molestando demasiado y tu cómplice jamás lo seré! – Yo caeré Shizuru pero tú te vas conmigo...y si estás con esa pobretona de Natsuki lo perderás todo, te hundirás en la pobreza al riesgo que quizás te metas en mis asuntos para subsistir.

Esto no se quedará así…no señor…..

La vi marcharse e inhale profundo necesitaba con extrema urgencia un abrazo – solo espero que Natsuki no haya escuchado nada de nada. _**Shizuru …¿Qué haces ahí afuera?...**_

….

x-x-x

Ojou sama tan pronto que ha vuelto...

"Si, la policía fue a la casa de Shizuru preguntando por mi…y bueno acaba de romper conmigo hipotéticamente puesto que los papeles indican que estamos casadas.

"Ojou-sama cuanto lo lamento" – me dijo mi fiel compañero abrazándome "Kurt…me dijiste que Natsuki era Técnico Automotriz algo así no? – "Así es Ojou.

"Bueno preparemos nuestros mejores documentos, ofertas crearemos nuestra empresa automotriz y la haremos caer redondita. – "No entiendo Haru-sama.

Ahhh…..ustedes tan lentejas que son….escúchame bien.

La suma adeuda que poseo es cerca de 13.4 millones de dólares, admito fue mi error me salió mal el ultimo negocio. Eso es otra cosa, por ahora debemos encargarnos de vigilar a esa Natsuki, que hace, como lo hace quienes son sus contactos, averigua y encuentra algún papel dónde se encuentre su firma.

Lo primero que haremos será abrir cuentas bancarias a su nombre, prosiguiendo a falsificar cheques no todo de un golpe claro, sino será demasiado sospechoso para mí, puesto que soy la mejor falsificadora que existe y me están buscando.

Lo de la empresa automotriz, haremos que firme contratos inexistentes solicitando un aporte capital de un 0,01 % y bueno…solo eso te diré , si no consigues lo que te he pedido nada me resultara, más te vale conseguir su firma Kurt.

"Si Ojou daré lo mejor de mi…¿puedo preguntarle qué ha pasado con la señorita Fujino? – le miré

"Está enamorada de otra mujer, me está siendo infiel Kurt, ella…. está casada conmigo y no la dejare ir, si caigo… ella cae conmigo. _Hasta que la muerte nos separe Shizuru…._

Iré hacer una cosilla por ahí nos vemos Kurt.

…

…

Ahhh un minuto más, porque siempre esta mujer tiene que dejar la cortina corrida para que me llegue el sol, necesito dormir estoy cansadísima! Ah cierto que debo ir a ver a Midori, uhm como le haré para que Shiz no me descubra…. ¡Abre los ojos!

¡Diablos! – es tardísimo y esta mujer no está, me ha dejado sola.

¿Cómo no me despierta? le dije que tenía que levantarme temprano. Obviamente que le iba a importar. O tal vez revisó mi celular y vio el llamado de Midori y no de Takeda!

¡Soy una idiota! – Sí definitivamente.

Después de tanto trabajo que me ha costado llegar hasta aquí, armarme de valor para decirle mis sentimientos, aceptar que tengo una hija tiraré todo por la borda por un simple llamado que no me atrevo a decirle, lo peor de esto es que si quiero ver a Midori….

Ya no tengo mucho tiempo voy retrasada, quisiera quedarme un ratito más aquí, con tu aroma, revivir el momento…esperen eso ocurrió en el living..ahh esas ganas con las que lo hicimos. Ok Kuga bájate la temperatura. Muy bien más tranquila busca tu ropa, vete a casa darte una ducha con agua fría para que pienses mejor y bajes esas hormonas.

Una nota de ella … "_Natsuki te ves tan adorable cuando duermes, pero cuando estas excitada durmiendo mejor aún, gracias por mi mejor desayuno fu fu fu, Te amo, Lamento no despertarte pero ni siquiera despertaste con mis caricias. Fui al trabajo vuelvo al rato Te amo" _Ehhhhh! Me ha violado! Ultrajado! Sin mi consentimiento…..

Kya!

…

…

**Horas más tarde**

"Nat-chan! Tanto te demoraste en llegar" – me decía Midori viendo llegar en la motocicleta.

"Lo siento, me quede dormida estaba cansada arregle muchos vehículos _**Si claro vehículos.**_

Nat-chan te quería contar que me han ofrecido un contrato por dos años en Alemania, quieren que sea tu representante eres increíble como mecánica, es tu gran oportunidad de triunfar y obtener lo que siempre has querido. – me abrazaba y yo no podía ni parpadear me estaba ofreciendo el tremendo trabajo con la mejor industria.

"No juegues conmigo Midori" – le dije alejándola un poco de mi cuerpo.

"No lo hago, son dos años Natsuki, no creas que esto lo hago para obtener tu corazoncito…solo lo digo porque siempre has querido tener tu empresa y allá adquirirás conocimientos y financiamiento para poner una aquí en Japón y trabajar a la distancia con ellos.

"Gracias, Midori te amo! – _**ah? Espereeeeen dije te amo….fue de la emoción nada mas….**_

"_Natsuki me dijo que me ama, siiiiiiiiiiii Natsuki yo también te amo demasiado!_

Me he dado la vuelta para verte y me aprisionaste con un beso, mantenías tus ojos cerrados, me acercabas tomando con suavidad mi rostro, y yo… me deje llevar…

…

…

Disculpe usted señorita ¿vive en esta casa? – preguntaba un hombre mayor.

"Si, disculpe pero usted ¿quién es? – Bueno mi nombre es Chris Yu y me encargaron de notificarle a la señorita Shizuru Fujino la orden de embargo.

"Có…como! – Usted no es Shizuru Fujino? – No! Soy su hermana Mai, me repite a lo que le enviaron.

Tenga es la notificación de embargo. Vendremos dentro de unos días a embargar su casa, con su permiso adiós.

Em…..Em…

Embargo otra vez!

Maldita seas Haru!

...

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Reviews! **

**AiemVela: **Gracias linda! Si me tocara bien pesado pero todo se puede, espero que te guste el cap.! Jejejej me alegra que no te fallo con los capítulos un abrazo! Ten una provechosa semana.

**Hera sama:** Mouuu arriba el ánimo no todos los días son buenos, solo depende de cada uno mejorarlos! Animo te mando un abrazo apretado, espero te guste el cap. Saludos! Besos.

**Jen: **Ahahahah de nada, gracias a ti por leerlo me alegra que le guste :D ¡! Jajaj cierto que es tierna esa pequeña criatura bueno podrias cerrar los ojos e imaginar que te abraza listo jajaj xD ¡ ..jajajaj Lo otro imaginaba que dirías algo así, me suele suceder pero bueno siempre caen igual bajo mis encantos ja! Xd Gracias por tus buenos deseos por la Uni , para la próxima termine bien su review coloque todo ahí no mas yo leeré tranquila jajaja, y bueno nunca tardo tanto para las cosas :D te mando un abrazo rico bye!

**Liz: **wow a veces se borra solo lo que escribo en Word y no te respondí en el anterior cap, lo siento. Me alegra que te haya encantado, espero lo mismo de este, saludos!

**Handymanjett:** Jajajaj, gracias, genial que te guste, espero no haber tardado tanto en este. Pobre Natsuki apenas tiene para el día y la quieren dejar en bancarrota. Saludos ;)

**Natalia: **Woooooww! Esos juegos son geniales, bueno ninguno jugado si jajajaja solo he visto tráiler! Si tienes la oportunidad de jugarlos juega por mi T_T si? xDDDDD A esa hora recién me estaba levantando buu , gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer, cuídate mucho que tengas una excelente semanita un beso y abrazo!

**Yenny:** Uyyyyy bueno aquí te traigo un poco de mi fic un cap dedicado para ti por tu emoción jajajajaj! Tranqui todos tenemos una parte pervertida sexy dentro nuestro O.o . Entonces voy por buen camino logrando que te gusten los cap! Me contenta. Jajajaj bueno si le molesto el abrazo apretado le mando uno como más le guste…gracias por tu súper abrazo y rico beso, me encantó :$ te mando uno mejor ok no :$


End file.
